Tips Of Brushes, Blades of Arrows
by WincestSounds
Summary: Peeta's POV, follow this choose your own adventure story of love, loss, and determination. Be in Peeta's mind through the games. I won't stay completely true, gotta mix it up somehow. But it's mature rating is not to be taken lightly. Peeta/Katniss
1. Chapter 1:  Boy With The Bread

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

In short, I dunno where I'm going to be going with this. I might go off on some weird tangent even. Uh, I plan on, for the most part, giving you a more realistic point of view from Peeta from the first book. Most ppl that write these can do some stupid outrageous things, or make the characters very out of character. But I plan on, for the most part, staying loyal. Also, so tired of these books avoiding funny things you never think of, bathroom breaks, masturbation, etc, XP Expect oddness and a more realistic pov. ^^ All from Peeta. This is rly just me having fun. and finding some way to spend my breaks at werk. XP So expect chapters to be frequent and not even chapter sized.

Give me yer opinion as I go on. I have a few ideas fer Hunger Game stories, so I might even meld those into this one, I think. But if I plan on doing something that completely spins the book, like say... Katnis and Peeta ACTUALLY falling in love at the end of Hunger Games, or... the Muts not happening at the end and something entirely different(I've had BOTH of those as ideas so far), I'll warn you in the Author's Note of that chapter, promise. But I'd rly like to hear from you guys, things that you think would be cool if they happened. I'm totally open. And I do requests.

But yeah, expect some mature content in this, because I get bored if it doesn't have some sexy parts. Lol.

I hope that all of you enjoy; sit back and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Current Song Inspiration - Ryan Star-Start A Fire

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Boy With The Bread  


* * *

**

Katniss Everdeen.

That's who this whole story starts with and ends with.

The girl from the Seam.

The girl my mom can't stand.

The girl that sells squirrels to my dad.

The girl that I'm in love with.

That's Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

The rain falls heavy around me and I watch from behind my mom as she's scolded for going through our garbage. Her empty eyes go to me and I can only think one solid thing.

She's dying.

She's going to die.

Her hallowed cheeks, the loss of life in her eyes, the way she clutches the jacket to her small body. I can see that she is giving up.

Mom goes inside angrily and I hurry after. I have to help Katniss. It's the only thing I can think of and I watch as she walks out slowly to our fence and stares up at the sky.

"Peeta!" My mom is yelling, "You stupid child!" She's running to me, I see her throw her arm out and I'm hit with a wooden spoon that she's holding.

My cheek stings now, but I pick up the slightly burnt bread with my shaking hands, I've done it on purpose. Burnt them. This is some of the most expensive bread that we make at the bakery. It's full of nuts and grains.

This will be perfect for her. I don't care if I had to take a beating for it, if it helped her, then that's all that matters.

I'm only eleven, and this is already an expected thing from my mother, she's erratic, cold, and the hand raised is something I expect. It doesn't surprise me. What _does _surprise me is that she stopped there.

"Feed it to the pig," she says, "you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent is going to buy burnt bread."

I open the back door with the bread in my arms and step out into the rain.

I walk to the pins, to Katniss, and wait in silence for my mom to go back inside while I pretend to feed it to the large pig in the fence; she does finally and I feel that the rain has soaked into my shirt and is dripping from my wet hair.

I toss the breads to Katniss immediately and hurry back inside before she can say anything to me.

She'll be okay now, she can run home, she can feed herself now.

* * *

"Peeta," the yell is from just outside my bedroom door, "get up, or you'll be late!"

I'm up already though, drawing silently. But I get up as she says, and I'm pulling on my jean shorts, I'm grabbing up my backpack, and I'm out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth as the slender girl walks by.

"Hey, sorry," I back up onto the store's welcome mat, "oh." I stop, it's Katniss Everdeen. And I almost plowed right into her.

My face flushes over, but she's gone already around the corner, not looking back, probably not even noticing me. Katniss Everdeen. And I'm out of it from there. The walk to school is slow, and I think of only her.

_One day_, I tell myself, _one day I'll have the strength to tell her how I feel._

School is slow and dragging by though. Teachers are giving us those looks, those sad looks, because they know what tomorrow is. And as classes finally end I'm outside with my friends, ignoring their banter, and watching Katniss wait for her sister; Primrose Everdeen.

I stare at her until she turns and her eyes meet mine finally. We stare together for a moment and then it's over. She walks away with her sister and I leave school as well.

This isn't a completely unusual thing. It happens at lease once a month. And every time it does, I get nervous, my hands feel sweaty, my heart skips a beat, or slows down, and I feel a knowing twitch in my groin.

Just looking at her is enough for me, really, but when she actually looks back to me, and the connect happens, I feel it instantly. The change.

Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways. Katniss would never come to me willingly. No, I had to be the one to make the first move. Though, technically, I already had. But, as far as she'd acknowledged, it was nothing.

* * *

I'm at the bakery and pulling on my apron when they walk in. I watch Prim as she presses her face to the glass and stares down in awe, wantingly, at the cakes that I'd designed.

Katniss smiles as she watches her sister as well, and I stare at the look. It's something unusual, the smile, but it makes her glow. _She's beautiful_, I can't stop from thinking, _she's really beautiful when she smiles._

Primrose is watching the cakes, Katniss is watching her, and me? I'm watching Katniss.

But they don't buy anything, they never do. Which is okay for me, I just like seeing her every now and then. They leave though, and I can work happily after that, sweeping the floor and whistling. I design more cakes, make a good few sales, and am off to home just before six.

* * *

That night my mom is working late, I'm doing my homework at the kitchen table, alone in the actual house part of the building. My brothers are down in the Bakery with mom.

Dad comes in with a package in his arms then; I brighten up even more.

"Squirrel?" I ask, even though I already know that it is.

He's smiling widely, "Yes, right through the eyes again. She _is_ amazing."

I sit on the couch so he can cook it. _Yes, yes she is_, I think.

We eat it together and it's amazing. My two brothers aren't ever really a part of this ritual between me and dad. It's sort of our time together with the women that we love. I know how he felt for Katniss Everdeen's mother. And he's the only one that knows how I feel about Katniss.

* * *

That night I can't help but to think of her. Katniss, the girl from the Seam. Katniss, letting her sister look at all of the pretty things that I paint on the cakes, selling my father the squirrels she shoots.

I imagine her in my mind. Her in the tight boots, her hunter's jacket, aiming the bow and arrow. She's tense, her eyebrows are knit together, there's a small drop of sweat rolling down her temple. Maybe she's biting her lip in concentration.

I swallow, grip myself tight, and deal with the hardness in silence. Her steely gaze fills my mind. And I can't help the soft gasp that escapes my lips.

The tears threaten to spill and I let out a shaky breath finally. I'll tell her soon, in a few days, maybe after the reaping. That way her heart is easier, and she isn't as worried and stressed.

* * *

The next morning I'm down in the Bakery early, painting cakes with my tongue out in concentration. I try not to be worried; but I am. Not for myself, but for Katniss. I know she has one of the highest chances among the girls for her name to be drawn today at the reaping. And it terrifies me straight down to the bone, the thought of having to watch her die.

_Well_, I tell myself, _if she's drawn, she's too good. She'll win. She'll be up in the trees, snaring, shooting, eating squirrels, and the big tributes won't be able to reach her_.

I'm shaking now, so I stop painting. I walk out of the back to see Gale Hawthorn leaving the store with a loaf of bread in his arms.

Dad turns to me with a package in his hands.

"Squirrel?" I smile, not Katniss's shoot, so not in the eye, but I'll take it. I'll still think of her while I eat it.

And I do.

* * *

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket announces.

My heart falls down deep into my stomach. Not Katniss, but it may as well have been.

She's, Prim's, walking to the stand. And I see Katniss falter. I move a few steps, as if I could get to her in time to stop her from falling to the ground. But she's okay. No, not okay, but she didn't fall. She's running forward.

My fingers twitch.

"Prim," she says weakly as she's running through the parting crowd before her, "Prim!"

I move to go after her again, but what can I do?

And then the bomb is dropped.

"I volunteer!" Katniss shouts, "I volunteer as Tribute!"

_No_! The shout catches in my throat and I'm gasping for air.

I'm watching the display on stage but I can't hear anything. It's like I've gone deaf. First, Effie is saying something, but I just stare at Katniss. Her beautiful blue dress, her wide, glassy gray eyes, her long black braided hair.

I see her bangs shake as Primrose fights behind her. Gale Hawthorn is pulling Prim back and then Katniss is walking up. _No_, I try to shout again, but it's just another gasp.

Haymitch is falling from the stage. Sound is returning back to my ears as Effie Trinket runs over to draw the boy's name. I stare at Katniss in shock as my fear for her becomes a nightmare for me.

"Peeta Mellark!"

My mind goes cold. What? No. No, no, no. No way is that possible.

Katniss turns to me, shock in her eyes as well, and I'm walking to the stage stiffly.

I'm looking at her, my mind keeps telling me that I'll tell her how I feel in a few days; when she's not as worried. I'll tell her how much I love her then, I'll get it off my chest finally, and we can watch the Hunger Games, knowing that we can relax for another year at least.

I take her soft, small hand in mine and stare into her eyes. Her hand is so tiny in my large paw, and I think only of the elegance they must have, holding her bow, holding the arrow perched against the string, cutting the skin from her rabbits and squirrels, running through her hair. Her hand is now my hand, with the extension of her arm coming out of it.

We're connected. We're the kind of one I've thought of for years, before another kind of one filled my mind and plagued me with endless, sleepless, nights.

I wonder if she can see all of this in my eyes.

How does she feel? Does she feel like my hand is so big that it's consuming her's, that I'll destroy her with them in the arena? That I could break her so easily? Or does she know the truth? That I'm a push over? That I'd never cause her any harm. I'd sooner die for her.

If that's what it comes down to, if she doesn't kill me first, I will kill all of them. I'll take as many of them down as I can, to give her a better chance of surviving. She deserves it.

I squeeze her hand tightly, wanting it to be some other time, some different occasion, a happy one, that I have experienced my first touch of her skin.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Reviews are the candy of my soul, and gets a faster update rate, review please? And I will love you forever-ez.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Chapter 2: The Mind Without Thought

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh my goodness, thank you guys fer yer lovely reviews. So everyone loved it, and I apparently did good with Peeta, I just hope that I can keep him honest. No one told me tho if they want me to mash it up, I still pretty much plan to, I'd not want to write the plot out that's already been written technically.

I'm not going to write out long boring scenes that I lack interest in either, like the scene where Katniss tells Peeta about the Avox girl, those will be mentioned in passing though. I want to keep with the big main things that I feel are really fun to write, and important to the plot.

Please, everyone read on, continue to enjoy and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Current Song Inspiration - Brandi Carlile-Before It Breaks

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Mind Without Thought  


* * *

**

My mind is still numb as we're whisked off to the Justice Building. Dad comes in and hugs me tight in his arms, we cry. My brothers come in and say their goodbyes. My mother comes in separate, to make my day have a good spin on it.

We're on the train, then eating dinner and I'm getting full. My mind keeps spinning and I'm struggling to keep the food down. Still, I manage to stay a part of the conversations.

We go into a room to watch the recap of the games and my attention isn't caught until Katniss is running to Prim, crying out for her.

Effie Trinket comments on Haymitch, and her wig, and I can't help bursting out into a fit of laughter before saying rather harshly: "He was drunk, he's drunk every year."

Katniss responds quickly, "Every day." And I'm grateful for her.

Effie Trinket argues back and then Haymitch comes into the room, drunk obviously, and pukes on the floor. Me and Katniss help together to get him back to his room.

I tell her not to stay. I don't want her to have to do this with me. And I don't want others either. I'd rather brave it alone.

I remove his clothes and wash him thoroughly as he mutters out, "Esiel, so young," I block him out though, and scrub the puke from his face, not feeling sickened by it at all. Who could blame him? If I had been through what I'm about to go through, and lived, I'd probably not turn to drinking or other things. But I'd want to. I'd be tempted to.

When I finished washing him up I help him back into his room and put him to sleep in his bed. He's mumbling to himself, "Maysilee," he whispers, he looks at the sheets, "Maysilee, I'm sorry."

I stop and look to him. Maysilee? That's right. Maysilee Donner, the other tribute that was in the 50th games with him.

I watch him as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I should've been there, Maysilee," he says, "I should've saved you."

How could he blame himself for her death? If he had saved her, one of them would've had to die in the end. I guess, like me, he wanted it to be himself. Like I'm willing to die for Katniss.

I watch him still, feeling my eyes sting with tears. He is in pain. Like I'd be if I lived. He drinks so he can't feel the pain, and maybe the shower has dulled the alcohol too much for him. I stare, hoping he'll fall asleep, and soon enough he does. Sobs wracked his body at the end. Now he can sleep. Hopefully he doesn't have nightmares, but he probably will. Nightmares of Maysilee Donner and maybe the other tributes he's trained before us. Esiel must've been one of them.

I go to my own room and take a rather more thorough shower myself. And as I lay in bed I can't force myself at all to do anything but sleep. Maybe last night was the last time I would ever indulge myself again. I couldn't even think of doing it now, not with Haymitch puking, cleaning him up, and watching him sob for a woman he feels like he killed; not when Katniss is in the other room, her heart beats probably numbered. Mine are, no question about it.

It's hard to do that, no matter how good it feels, when you are so worried for the one you love, that you curl to your pillow and cry for her; not for yourself.

* * *

In the morning I'm up early, hardly being able to sleep in the first place. I walk out and sit at the table for breakfast.

Haymitch sits as well, talking to Effie Trinket, "That much sugar?" He's saying, "really?"

Effie's ignoring him though.

I look at an odd cup of soft brown liquid and point to it, "What's this?"

Effie responds with a clipped voice, "It's hot chocolate." Hot chocolate? I take a sip, but it's so sweet. Too sweet.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee anyways," Haymitch continues to Effie, "a bit of spirit might bring you down off your high horse though."

She's looking at him now, unaware of where he's going with this.

Haymitch just grins, "Or me under your dress."

I'm picking up a roll as he says this and stop to look at Effie in astonishment. She's gone completely white, and then she's left the room at a brisk pace.

Haymitch laughs and I feel the blush heat my cheeks. He has some serious balls to say something like that to a lady, and I'm about to indulge him in some severe criticism of his poor choice of words when Katniss walks into the room.

She's dressed in the same clothes of the day before and has left her braid still down her back.

"Sit down," Haymitch says, "sit down."

She sits and stares at the food placed before her, she looks at each thing separately and then her eyes fall on the brown cup before her.

"They call it 'hot chocolate'," I tell her softly, "It's really good."

She sips it tentatively at first and then she downs the entire glass before moving on to the solid food.

I eat on, watching her and dipping pieces of my roll into the hot chocolate, hoping it'll soak some of the sweetness away.

Katniss watches me as I do this. I'm about to get really nervous when she looks to Haymitch finally and glares the most murderous look that I have ever seen on anyone's face.

"So," she starts with a tone of annoyance, "you're suppose to give us some advice."

"Here's some advice," he responds sarcastically, "stay alive."

Katniss looks at me with a raised brow. I can't remove the glare as I let Haymitch's words soak in, much like the bun and the hot chocolate. Maybe his words were sweet, and I had pulled from that, to make it not so strong.

"That's very funny," I say, throwing my hand over to hit his stupid glass from his own hand. I hear it shatter on the floor, "Only not to us."

He stares up at me and I have no chance to block the fist that connects with my jaw. I fall back and the floor graces my body with it's sore excuse for support.

I look up in time to see Katniss stab at his hand, it looks like she does, but when he doesn't really react I know that it was only a threat. She's standing up for me, or siding with me at least.

Haymitch smiles, "Well, what's this? did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I get up off the floor and grab some ice from the table to calm my stinging cheek.

"No, let the bruise show," Haymitch says, "the audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules," I argue.

"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you've fought. You weren't caught, even better." He looks at Katniss now, "Can you hit anything else with that knife besides the table?"

She pulls the knife up from it, flips it into her palm, and throws it to the wall. It jabs between two pieces of it and stays solid. Holy crap.

"Stand over here, both of you."

* * *

I stand still as the prep team promptly asks me to remove my clothes. I do it in silence, nervous, but I do it anyways. Who cares if they stare, I'll be dead in a week anyways.

I remove my shirt, my pants and shoes, my boxers. And they stare at me.

They begin calmly by taking me into a shower and scrubbing down every inch, every centimeter-no, every millimeter of my skin with some weird foam and brushes. I think they got pretty much everything. Even places I'd probably never reached myself.

I'm rinsed and clean, my skin bright red and exhausted as they remove every single hair from my neck down, every single leg hair and arm hair, every private spot of my body has been completely rid of it.

When I'm finally allowed to meet my stylist, Portia, I can't help but not be the single bit nervous or embarrassed of my nudity.

* * *

We're in the chariot and taking each other's hands as Cinna, Katniss's stylist requests, and I feel my stomach bounce as her nervous fingers fold over my hand. I look to her and am completely captivated by how amazingly beautiful she is. She's on fire, but it's more then that, she is radiant, and I find that I can't take my eyes from her.

I pull them away though, and during the ride I am sure to look back at her again and again, watching her as she blows kisses, catches roses, and waves to the crowd. She is the star. And I'm more then willing to just sit back and watch her be amazing.

The ride finally ends and we step down from the chariot as our capes and head pieces are removed and put out. Katniss removes her hand from it's lock with mine finally and I stretch my fingers out to get the feeling back into them, but I can't help the want of having her hand back in mine.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me," I say softly, staring at her, "I was getting a little shaky there."

"It didn't show," she reassures me then, "I'm sure no one noticed."

I have to laugh at her words, "I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often. They suit you." And then I smile down at her.

She doesn't say anything in return. Instead, she moves forward, a bit light on her feet. She lifts up and lays a soft, sweet kiss on my cheek.

My face is red now, I know it, and I grin like a fool at her and we're finally led inside by the prep team.

I stare after Katniss, my mind in a daze.

* * *

That night she tells me of the Avox girl from our dinner, I lend her my jacket to keep the cold from getting down to her bones, and we talk for a good while on the roof top before I go back to my room alone, clutching the jacket in my arms.

Gale Hawthorn isn't her cousin, isn't her boyfriend, maybe. But it doesn't matter anyways. Because I'll be dead, and cousin or not, he'll have her. I can live with that. Or die, technically.

I curl up on the bed in silence, fall into a restless sleep. My dreams haunt me though, Katniss kisses my cheek, and dies in the arena, or maybe I'm dying. I can't really tell. It'd be the same for me either way. If she dies, I die.

And I wake in a cold sweat, terrified, petrified, wanting to go and check on her in her room. Wanting to make sure she's still alive.

I walk to the door only to find that it's locked. There are two locked doors between us and I shake as I look back to the empty bed, I'm haunted. It's not my bed.

I go back to it after a few minutes of staring at it as fears swell over me, down my back, sweating my palms, raising the hairs on my neck. I climb under the covers and hide my face from the unusual room around me. I don't want to see those walls anymore. I want to go home.

I want to wake up in the morning and go down into the bakery, I want to paint the cakes.

But I can't go home. I'll never go home again.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Loving reviews ppl, tell me what you think.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Chapter 3: Training The Bonds

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey hey everyone, back fer more?

Thank you all so much fer yer beautiful reviews! Please continue on, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi everyone!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

_"Do I still smell like roses?"_

**Chapter 3 - Training The Bonds  


* * *

**

In the morning, I had planned to finally have my first shower in the Capitol.

I stepped tentatively out of my clothes and walked into the large tiled room. There were so many different knobs that I didn't even know where to start. _Where's the hot and cold?_

I start, even more tentative now, by pushing a soft green button. _Green is go, right? Maybe it's on_.

Instead though, a large stream of green goop comes from the shower head, and lands in my hair. _Uh, okay, maybe that's shampoo_. I stop again and stare at the knobs, _alright, let's start from the top, _I think to myself_._

I click the top left button, a small yellow one, and a foam comes out where the green was. It's large, and orange, and when I smell it I get the distinct scent of oranges.

Great, one week till I die and I can't even find out how to take a decent shower.

I click the next button which is lower, and clear, and finally the water comes out. It's warm on my face and jetting down like little bursts. It feels good, and I can live with that. At least I can shower now.

I scrub the green goop in, and it smells like leaves. I hope that's shampoo, because if it's not...

After a while, I chance a few more buttons, and then when I think I'm good and clean I stand in the shower; just letting the little jets of water massage my tense shoulders. It feels nice. But I stand there for so long that my fingers have soaked in a considerable amount of water. They are layered odd now.

I turn and click the clear button again, but the water just gets stronger. _Alright, so the 'on' button isn't the 'off' button as well_. I'm looking slightly up when I click a button that's similar, but the water doesn't go out. Instead, a stream of shampoo, or something like it, splashes right into my eyes.

Struggling with it, I slip and hit another button while trying to get the goop out of my eyes. I hit another one, and another, before I slip on the gooped up floor and slam my elbow right down on a huge dial.

At this point, I've cleared my eyes, but the water that comes out of the dial hits me so hard iny my chest that I've fallen back, and the water slams the door on the far side of the room. _Crap_. I get up and look for the off button, struggling as the water continues hitting the door. And then finally I hit one to the right side of the shower head and the water dies down.

The floor is soaked, and when I walk out into the room, I see that it's clearly gotten into the carpeted floor at least two feet out from the bathroom door. I look down and check my elbow, it's already bruising. _Oh well_.

I walk into the bedroom to pick some clothes out, but a set has already been laid out for me on top of the bed. I pull on the comfortable black pants, the soft leather boots and the long-sleeved burgundy tunic that covers my elbow, hiding the bruise from plain sight.

Katniss is already eating breakfast in the dining room, and I bid her good morning before I sit down to eat as well. It's been a hectic morning for me already, but it's been considerably better then last night was. I'm not going to tell _her _that though.

Breakfast passes in silence and finally Haymitch is sitting back in his seat.

"So, let's get down to business," he starts, "Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

Katniss stares at him with her usual raised brow, "why would you coach us separately?"

Haymitch shrugs, "say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about."

She looks at me and I respond promptly, "I don't have any secret skills. And I already know what yours is, right? I mean, I've eaten enough of your squirrels."

Her eyes go wide, her cheeks even shade a little, and I wonder what I've gone and said that's made her stop and think. I've surprised her.

"You can coach us together," she says finally.

"All right," Haymitch seems to agree with this, "So give me some idea of what you can do."

"I can't do anything," I say, "unless you count baking bread."

"Sorry," Haymitch smirks, "I don't." He looks to Katniss instead, "Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife."

"Not really. But I can hunt with a bow and arrow."

"And you're good?"

"I'm all right." Completely an understatement.

"She's excellent," I argue her, "my father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells the butcher. She can even bring down deer."

This only seems to upset her though, and she is glaring at me, "What are you doing?"

That takes me up short, "What are you doing?" I respond, "If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself."

"What about you?" She argues back, "I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred pound bags of flour, tell him that. That's not nothing."

"Yes," I say sarcastically, "and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't."

Katniss turns from me now, looking to Haymitch, "He can wrestle. He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother."

I didn't know that she paid THAT close of attention to me, I feel my face getting red, but I continue to argue, "What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?"

"There's always hand-to-hand combat. All you need is to come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm dead!" She's shouting now.

"But you won't!" and now** I'm** shouting, "You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows. You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good-bye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!"

"Oh, she meant you," Katniss sneers.

But I don't stop there, "She said, 'She's a survivor, that one.' She is."

Katniss stops then, the argument defeated, her eyes widening and she finally whispers out: "But only because someone helped me."

I can't help it when I look down to the bread roll in her small hands. I see her out there, in the rain, staring up at the sky, her hallowed cheeks. I can see her shivering, starving, staring at the bread with desperate eyes, and I give them to her.

"People will help you in the arena," I tell her, "they'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you."

"No more than you."

"She has no idea," I tell Haymitch, rolling my eyes in annoyance, but really I'm amused, "The effect she can have."

I advert my eyes then, unwilling to stare at either of them, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Well, then. Well, well, well," Haymitch sounds just as much amused as I was a moment ago, "Katniss," He starts, "there's no guarantee they'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?"

"I know a few basic snares."

"That may be significant in terms of food. And Peeta," I look up to him finally, "she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the Training Center, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?"

We nod together.

"One last thing," Haymitch is pointing at us when he says: "In public, I want you by each other's side every minute."

I open my mouth to retort when he slaps the table hard with his palms, "Every minute!" He shouts, "It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."

I watch as Katniss stands from the table abruptly, her eyebrows down and her piercing gray eyes are full of fire and fury. She leaves the room and I stumble to follow after her, but only in time to have her slam her door loudly in my face. Wow, she's really angry.

I decide to let her get out her anger alone.

* * *

We're in the training rooms finally and Katniss is staring at the different stands before I jolt her back to reality.

"Where would you like to start?"

She's looking at the Career Tributes before she suggests: "Suppose we tie some knots."

We do, and we sit there, practicing a particular knot for about an hour.

Next we go on to a camouflage stand and I can't help but enjoy this one. I'm painting on my arms and Katniss watches around us, staring at the other people in the large room.

"I do the cakes," I tell her finally, explaining.

"The cakes? What cakes?" She turns to me now.

"At home," I tell her, "The iced ones, for the bakery."

Katniss's eyes go down to the design on my arm and then her face darkens considerably.

"It's lovely," she bites, "If only you could frost someone to death."

"Don't be so superior," I argue back in my defense, "You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say it's actually a gigantic cake that we have to live on in the arena. And the only weapons we have are bowls of batter and giant wooden spoons."

A smile spreads over her face finally and she laughs aloud.

"That's more like it," I smirk back and dab some red paint on her nose with my fore-finger.

She stops and looks at me, "You didn't just do that."

"I did," I confirm.

She looks at the stand, takes up some of the brightest pink paint, and runs a streak of it slowly from my left temple, around my cheek, to my chin.

I only nod in appreciation, "Thank you."

Katniss grins, more comfortably, "What's next?"

* * *

Over the next few days, we're growing closer, going station to station, sharing tips and ideas with each other. We go from starting fires, which I'm particularly good at, to knife throwing, which I can be dodgy sometimes, but Katniss excels. I show off some of my skills in hand-to-hand combat and catch Katniss with her arms crossed, watching in interest. Katniss passes over the table of edible plants without concern.

We eat together on our floor, commenting on the food, tossing grapes, and sharing weird stories from District 12. It's all done light-heartedly. Ignoring small or big things that could hurt. We just talk of strange things, nothing completely important. You can almost hear us holding back what we could really say, if it wouldn't hurt so much.

And not once or twice but more times, I have seen her staring at me. She watches me with those beautiful, piercing eyes. When we're eating for lunch with the rest of the Tributes, but just us together at our own table, we show them that we're happy. We avoid talking about home, Prim and my family, I steer clear of talk about the arena. Because we both know that it'll just hurt us to think about it. We're careful not to show them.

And I fall more and more in love with her. I can't help it.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

End of chapter 3, hope you all are still enjoying, see you next time!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	4. IMPORTANT AN QUESTION

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Latest Update:**

Alright so it looks like everyone is having mixed feelings about which one they want, one wants both, one wants one, and one wants the other.

So as not to disappoint all, I'm going to be awesome and write BOTH, yes, BOTH.

This is how it's going to werk, up until now the story will be static.

Soon it's going to split off into Option A and Option B chapters. This is going to be a sort of 'choose yer own adventure' thing. And hey, if you want to read both, go right on ahead and do it, at some point the two will join together, prolly near the end of the Hunger Games, because the rest of the books will be kinda similar, with Peeta being taken by the Capitol and all, and I'll portray that as I think it was. But I think the Hunger Games is where most of you want to see how it really played out.

So, which is A and which is B?

**Option A** - For those of you that want to see it play out as it pretty much/more or less was, them being seperate at the start of the games and then Katniss finding him after the announcement, you want Option A. It will change near the end, but fer now everything will be pretty consistant, he fights Cato, he runs off all delused. That old stick, it'll be pretty true.

**Option B** - For those that want the epic twist from TheSameGuy, you want this one. Starting off with the rule change before they're even in the arena. I've already written some of this, and I promise that I'll make it just as epic as it sounds.

Can't wait to post the next chapters, thank you all fer reading!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Old Update:**

Hey everybody, no new chapter yet.

But I have a question! Don't go away yet. XP

Alright, so 'The Same Guy' had a suggestion, and even though his critic was senseless, I like his idea. So I want to take it to the polls. If you want me to do what he suggests, making it so that the two can win FROM THE BEGINNING, I can do that. You don't have to leave a review with yer answer, you can pm me, but if it's easier to just review what you want, go ahead.

I want to know, because it's a wicked idea. (I wanted to do the original one, but this is fine as well. Or I can even do both, maybe... Iuno how that would werk. XP)

I said that I wanted peoples suggestions, here I am, not ignoring them. ^^

So you all tell me what you think, quickly please. So I can post the next chapter. I wanna know what you lot think.

Thank you all fer reading and enjoying! The next chapter will be out soon.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	5. Chapter 4: I Love Her

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey hey everybody! If you haven't already read, please go back to the author note and read the latest info I put up about Option A and Option B. Hope you all enjoy my plan. ^^

Can't wait to get this thing rolling.

Thank you lot fer reading, please continue on and enjoy! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi.

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

_"_Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away_."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - I Love Her  
**

* * *

On our third day, we are to present ourselves before the Gamemakers and perform for them finally, we have to show off our talents.

Katniss gives me some advice before I'm called in and I'm nervous as hell. But they, the Gamemakers, aren't even interested in the least bit.

As I walk in I see a few of them have joined together and are drinking heavily from a bottle.

"If there were ever a song to sing," one man says.

Another smiles and slurs, "I'd sing it and spirit I drink."

I stare at them for a moment. _What have I gotten myself into_, I ask in my head. _Oh, I hadn't gotten myself into anything. My name was pulled. Completely not my choice_. I ignore them then and can't think of anything to really do, except show off the best strengths I have. It feels mediocre just thinking it.

I'm tossing things left and right, almost bored, and they're still slurring that weird song. I lift weights, toss a few more things around and have finally spent what anger I'd built up from the beginning.

I stop after I think I've done a decent enough job, about ten minutes in, and stare at them. They dismiss me and I leave silently, sweat pours from my brow, and I go on to my own room without waiting up for Katniss. I'm too annoyed and exhausted, she'll understand. She'll be just as bad after hers probably.

I strip off my clothes and shower in the coldest water I can manage without freezing over, it feels nice on my back and I lean against the tile wall. I don't really dare to press anymore buttons this time, sticking with the green one and the foam one that I already know are safe, whatever they are. I wonder about what Katniss is doing to wake those stupid Gamekeepers up. I hope she had better luck with them then I did.

She didn't.

* * *

When Katniss sits at the table for dinner, I can tell just from looking at the expression on her face that she is completely miserable. And when her eyes meet mine I raise my brows at her in concern, she shakes her head sadly. I let my face go, showing her my sympathy, my eyebrows going up again in a sorrowing display. She mouths to me: 'thank you', for the silent support I think. And I nod.

Finally the chatter goes down and Haymitch asks: "Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?"

"I don't know that it mattered," I start off, "By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. So, I threw around some heavy objects until they told me I could go."

Katniss smiles sadly at me in understanding.

"And you, sweetheart?" asks Haymitch to her.

Her eyebrows narrow and she glares at him, "I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers."

I stop from taking in a mouthful of potatoes and stare at her, shocked. She-

"You what?" Effie gasps.

"I shot an arrow at them," Katniss says in her defense, her back straightening up and her elbows pressed to her sides. "Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just . . . I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!"

"And what did they say?" Cinna asks slowly.

"Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that."

"Without being dismissed?" gasps Effie.

"I dismissed myself."

"Well, that's that," says Haymitch in amusement.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" Katniss asks in concern and I stare at her sadly, it's not her fault, but she looks so worried and exhausted.

"Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage," says Haymitch.

"What about my family? Will they punish them?"

"Don't think so. Wouldn't make much sense. See, they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Center for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since it's secret, so it'd be a waste of effort," says Haymitch. "More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena."

"Well," I say, feeling my heart plummet, and then try to look on the bright side for us, "they've already promised to do that to us any way."

Haymitch smiles and agrees, "Very true," he's laughing then as he asks: "What were their faces like?"

Katniss grins back, "Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them. One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch."

"Well, it serves them right," Effie says seriously as we all laugh, "It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is no excuse to ignore you. I'm sorry," she defends herself quickly, looking around, "but that's what I think."

"I'll get a very bad score," Katniss argues.

"Scores only matter if they're very good, no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy," Portia says.

"I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get. If that," I say, looking down at my plate, "Really, is anything less impressive than watching a person pick up a heavy ball and throw it a couple of yards? One almost landed on my foot."

Katniss is smiling wide at me, thankfully, before she finally starts eating.

* * *

She needn't have worried though. She ended up getting an eleven in the end, and surprisingly enough, I actually got an eight.

"Guess they liked your temper," Haymitch had said with a hearty laugh and looked to us, "They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat."

* * *

That night I walk Katniss to her room as usual, feel my hand leaving her arm, and I stand against the door frame, "Tomorrow," I start.

She looks up at me, smiling wide.

"I don't want you to be upset or surprised," I say softly, "So I wanted to tell you before Haymitch just blurts it out. I haven't told him yet, because I think you deserve to know first."

Katniss frowns and blinks in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing personal or anything, really," I say, trying to sound light about it, "I just, well..." I force myself to get it out, "I want Haymitch to coach us separately."

She blanches, her mouth opening with a resounding pop. Her eyebrows are up in shock and she looks hurt and surprised.

I put up my hands quickly in my defense, "Katniss," I say, this being one of the first times that I've actually said her name out loud, "It's not personal. I... I..." I see her narrowing her eyebrows as I try to explain, "I won't do it if you don't want to, Katniss. I'm sorry. It was... Just an idea."

Katniss glares, angry now, "No, we can be coached separately," her voice is cold, and on it's own, probably dropped the room's temperature by about thirty degrees. My stomach clinches nervously and her lips have become a hard line.

When I reach out to grab her arm and stop her from leaving me out in the hall she lifts her open fist and slams it down on my wrist, breaking the hold. She glares up at me once more before she turns and runs into her room, slamming the door in my face again.

"Katniss," I stand at it, my wrist stinging with pain, and then I walk alone, back down the hallway. I need to talk to Haymitch.

* * *

I go out into the dining area and sure enough he's there, alone and not drinking, surprisingly. He looks up from the table cloth as I take a seat by him.

"You're suppose to be getting some sleep," he says.

I shrug, "I need to talk to you."

Haymitch sits up straight then, I guess I look that serious, "What's up kid?"

I look around the room, "it's important," I say and point up silently.

Haymitch nods and stands, "I need some air, let's walk."

"Alright," I get up as well and we walk together to the roof, idly chatting up as we go.

"So, Peeta," He starts when we're finally on there, "What's this about?"

I lean against the rail on the roof and stare out at the buildings below, I wait only a moment before I say: "I want to be coached separately."

Haymitch walks to me, "Alright."

We stand there in silence for a for minutes; the wind blowing wildly around us, "I love her," I say finally.

"What?"

I bury my face in my right hand, "I said: 'I love her', Haymitch. I love her."

He's silent for a long time, and then he says softly, "Oh."

I nod.

"You're in love with... Katniss?" He asks, as if he didn't get it the first time, or the second, and I nod again, "How long have you-"

"Forever," I say and then I hide my head completely, "I've been in love with her since the first day I saw her."

"And you haven't told her... Why?"

"I don't know," I shrug, "Nerves, maybe, for the most part. But I was going to tell her after the Reaping. I didn't," I sigh, "I didn't think it would just blow up right in my face."

Haymitch laughs, "And it did at that," he stops laughing and then says seriously: "These past few days have been hell for you, haven't they?"

I stop and pull my face from my hands to look at him finally, "What do you mean?"

"Well," he stares at me, "You've been spending more time with her then you ever have. You've probably just been falling more in love with her."

"That's right," I manage to whisper out, "But no, that's not right. They haven't been hell. I mean, it hurts, yeah, of course it does. But it doesn't really bother me. I want to love her, before I die," I hold back the choke of a sob in my throat, "I like being around her, and learning about her. That's right, right? Getting to be with her? It won't hurt her much, but it's nice for me. No, it hasn't been hell. Not yet."

Haymitch is staring at me, "But now you want to be coached separately so that you can get away from her?"

"No," I find my voice raising, "no, it's not like that, Haymitch. I love her, but I want to save her."

He straightens up again and looks at me, "Save her?"

"Yes. I want to make sure she gets out alive," I tell him, "I'm going to die for her."

He doesn't say anything and I continue, "But I want to take out as many of them as I can before I go down."

Haymitch is grinning now and he slaps my back, "Well, you two have both got some guts, I'll tell you that. And she has no idea how dedicated you are, does she?"

I shake my head, "No. I haven't old her any of it really. I have an idea, though. Because I want her safe. And I don't want to hurt her," I look him directly in the eyes and say as seriously as I can: "I think I'm going to try and join the Careers. Maybe I can take out a few of them."

"Sounds like a plan." He doesn't even try to convince me otherwise. He has to understand. Because of Maysilee. He must know what it means to me.

"Yeah," I say and swallow, nervous, "It'll hurt her then, to see me with them. But not more then if I was on her side until the end. I mean, what if we really do last? What if I last? And then she has to kill me?"

Haymitch nods in agreement, "Good point. At least with the Careers it's an almost guarantee that either they will kill you off finally, or she'll be able to hate you enough to kill you on her own."

"That was what I thought too."

"I have another idea," Haymitch says, "It'll be tricky though."

I stare at him, "Is it good?"

"Well it's my idea, so naturally," I raise my brow at him and he becomes instantly serious, "I want you to announce that you love her. At your interview."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Woot, end, hope you all liked! Review please? Cookie? Peeta can make some if you has want fer one. ^^

~KaKaVegeGurl


	6. Chapter 5 OPTION A: Twirl for Me

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**

**Option A  
**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everybody! This is Option A, as you all should already know this one is the one going more by the book, where Peeta and Katniss are still separated at the beginning of the games, things will still change later on, but fer those of you that want to see a better detailed idea of how Peeta fought fer her, took the Tracker Jacker stings and stayed hidden in the mud, this one is fer all of you!

Thank you fer yer kind reviews please move on and enjoy! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi.

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

_"She moves like dancing in light, _  
_ Spinning around to the sound,_  
_ Sometimes she falls down."__

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 - Twirl for Me, the Confession to the World  


* * *

  
**

I'm staring into the mirror, thinking that it couldn't be me. No, there was no way. He's_ far _**too** handsome, far too **charming**.

The red of my top lashes, the gold on the bottom, I want to touch it. I almost do, but Portia taps my hand, and I drop it to my side immediately.

"How do you do so much with so simple of an idea?" I ask, "You hardly did anything, and I'm," I stop and stare again, words can not do it justice. The slim black suit makes both my eyes and hair simply glow, and it fits like a dream, comfortable and not stiff, like new clothes normally are.

Cute, handsome, even I'd call him that.

Portia smiles.

"Who_ is _he?" I find myself asking, my voice wavering.

"Well," Portia starts, "He could be you, but for today, he needs to be more honest then you have been. He has to have the guts."

"Ah," I joke, "He's the Peeta with **balls**."

Portia laughs, "You have balls," she says, "I know, but this Peeta has _bigger balls_."

"Oh," I grin, "Yes, I think he does."

We leave the room and meet up with Haymitch, who's actually dressed up nice, and Katniss. My eyes must be the size of saucers as I stare at her, she's... Well. I stop, she's gorgeous, yes, but... She's not entirely herself. I force the smile, she's still Katniss, really that's all that matters.

As we walk I see her legs shaking, and I reach out my right hand reflexively to her waist from behind. She probably doesn't notice, but the last thing I need is her falling. I remember the last time, at the Reaping. I'm standing next to her now. She's not going anywhere near the carpet.

Caesar Flickerman, whose hosted the interviews for at least all of my life, jumps onto the stage with an enthusiasm that I doubt could be attained by anyone else. I guess you have to find the good where you can, even though everyone you talk to is someone that you're sentencing to death. That must be how Effie looks at it.

Caesar's hair is a soft blue, which seems to be his color theme this year, he banters with the crowd, "Hello everyone, I bet you're all ready to get this thing rolling, aren't you?" he says, "I was almost late, oh, not here. That was yesterday."

The interviews whip by, only three minutes each time and finally Katniss is walking up, shaking hands with him and sitting down. I stare at her.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asks Caesar.

She seems to consider this for a moment before saying: "The lamb stew."

"The one with the dried plums? Oh, I eat it by the bucketful. It doesn't show, does it?" he asks the crowd and they shake their heads, give him words of comfort. Caesar is a man made for the stage, "Now, Katniss. When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" I let the smile pull my lips up and have to fight the laughter.

"Yes. Start then," says Caesar.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it," Katniss says, smiling wide, "I can't believe I'm wearing this, either," She pulls up her dress only a bit and I keep my eyes trained on her face, watching her expressions, "I mean, look at it!"

She's up then, and she spins once.

"Oh, do that again!" Caesar says and I can't help but agree.

She's lifting her arms up and spinning around and around. She's amazing.

My heart swells and I'm mindless after that, hearing hardly what's going on. She stumbles, dizzy, but Caesar catches her. Her face is red and she's laughing. I can't help wishing I could get her to smile, to laugh, like that.

After a long enough time, that feels like it lasts forever, my name is called and I get up on stage, reach out and shake Caesar's strong, warm hand.

"Hello Peeta," he says, grinning.

"Hello, Caesar," I take a seat and Caesar is smiling so wide that it's completely infectious.

"How have you been liking the stay at the Capitol, Peeta?" He asks.

I think about this, let out a nervous chuckle, "It's nice," I start "Really, the food is amazing, the bread in particular, because I'm somewhere in that area; the bread is just intriguing to me. All of the different Districts have some interesting, significant breads. Because the bread from two is very hard, I don't really like it much."

Caesar laughs, "Me neither."

"It's alright, but I really like the bread from one," I continue on, "it's so rich. I find they're much like the tributes themselves, having there own little characteristics-"

"I've noticed that as well," Caesar says, "Like the ones from four taste sort of like fish."

"Yeah!" I agree "But yeah, the food is good. And the views. And the shower-"

"The shower?" He laughs.

"Oh yes," I say, grinning wide, "I was having an amusing time trying to figure those knobs out. I mean this morning, I tried out a new one. and I couldn't turn it off. Tell me, do I still smell like roses," I hold out my arms sleeve and he's smelling it.

"You do," he laughs, "I have the same problems some times, but I normally like this one," he holds out his arms and I smell it.

"Is that mint?" I ask and he nods, "It's like peppermint, I do like that." People are laughing around us and I sit back in my seat again.

"So, Peeta," Caesar starts at the end of his laughter, "You have to tell us, I'm guessing that you have a girlfriend back home in District 12?"

My stomach does a flip but I shake my head slowly, _crap, now that he's mentioned this, it's my chance. I have to tell them all. Ugh._

"Handsome lad like you." He says, holding his arm out to point at me head to toe, "There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

I slowly let out a sigh to calm myself and say: "Well, there is this one girl," my face must be red, "I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

The crowd 'aww's in sadness and I nod.

"She have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I don't know," I say, shrugging, "But a lot of boys like her."

Caesar tries to cheer me up, "So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning..." I swallow, trying my hardest to fight the tears back, "won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?" Caesar asks sadly.

"Because," my face flushes even more and I feel the sweat building up in my palms, my heartbeat racing. I don't want to tell him, but I have to, I force the reply through my lips, "because... She came here with me."

My eyes go to the cameras that are showing Katniss, with her wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock. My stomach has gotten so light that I'd think I was floating.

Caesar stares at me painfully as I look from her image on the screen, back to him, "Oh, that is a piece of bad luck."

I nod, trying to hide my worry, but I know it shows, so I say: "It's not good."

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you," Caesar says, smiling sadly to me, "It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady. She didn't know?"

"Not until now," I say, smiling back.

Caesar turns and asks, "Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" they cheer and he tisk tisks them, "Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."

The crowd goes wild and I stand, "Thank you," I walk down from the stage and sit stiffly back in my seat by Katniss. She's staring at me with wide eyes.

The Anthem plays, we stand and finally we're back in the Training Center lobby, and I walk, wondering what Katniss is thinking.

I walk out onto the twelfth floor and Katniss stares up at me with wide eyes.

"You," she says, barely whispering, "How... why? I... You can't have been serious."

I nod.

She stares up at me still, "You were serious?"

"I was," I say, smiling, "I've wanted to tell you for a long, long time."

Katniss stares at me, stares me down so intensely and then she says softly, "But you don't even like me."

"I do."

"Peeta," she says, taking my arm, "I-"

The elevators behind us open abruptly and Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia walk out onto the twelfth floor.

They stop talking immediately and stare at us.

Effie smiles widely, "Ah, did we interrupt anything?"

I take a wide step from Katniss and shove my hands in my pockets, "Of course not."

Haymitch grins at me, "Well, who's hungry? Come on, let's eat."

* * *

Dinner went by, we watched the replay of the interviews, we say our goodbyes to Haymitch and Effie. Tomorrow the Hunger Games will begin, and we won't be seeing them again. I won't even be seeing them again.

"Any final words of advice?" I ask Haymitch.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water. Got it?"

"And after that?" Katniss asks softly.

"Stay alive."

Me and Katniss nod and that's that.

I linger in the room to talk to Portia, Katniss goes off down the hall to her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Portia says, "But I want you to be careful."

"I will," I start to say but she cuts me off.

"I know you'll be cautious, but I know you won't be safe," she says sharply, " I know what you're going to do for that girl."

I nod, not daring to argue with her.

Portia's eyes water, "You love her. And I can't argue you out of it."

"No, you can't," I say.

She smiles sadly, "But please. If anything, try to live as long as you can."

I take her into a warm hug, "I will, thank you Portia."

"You're welcome."

I want to tell her, how grateful I am to her, how happy I am to have met such a person. If there's anyone I could call a mother, it would be her. She's looked out for me so much, and been more supportive of me then my own flesh and blood have ever been. I want to tell her, but I don't.

"I'll see you in the morning," I say and leave her in the room.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Thank you lot fer reading! Reviews are very much loved!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	7. Chapter 5 OPTION B: Capitol Sincerity

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**

**Option B**

**

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And this is Option B! This is TheSameGuy's idea, to pair them up from the beginning, some lines will be similar, some lines will be completely different, so don't be surprised when some things stay a relative same.

Thank you lot fer reading, please continue on and enjoy! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi.

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

_Wake up, wake up, dreaming.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 - Confession to the World, Capitol Sincerity

* * *

  
**

I'm staring into the mirror, thinking that it couldn't be me. No, there was no way. He's_ far _**too** handsome, far too **charming**.

The red of my top lashes, the gold on the bottom, I want to touch it. I almost do, but Portia taps my hand, and I drop it to my side immediately.

"How do you do so much with so simple of an idea?" I ask, "You hardly did anything, and I'm," I stop and stare again, words can not do it justice. The slim black suit makes both my eyes and hair simply glow, and it fits like a dream, comfortable and not stiff, like new clothes normally are.

Cute, handsome, even I'd call him that.

Portia smiles.

"Who_ is _he?" I find myself asking, my voice wavering.

"Well," Portia starts, "He could be you, but for today, he needs to be more honest then you have been. He has to have the guts."

"Ah," I joke, "He's the Peeta with **balls**."

Portia laughs, "You have balls," she says, "I know, but this Peeta has _bigger balls_."

"Oh," I grin, "Yes, I think he does."

We leave the room and meet up with Haymitch, who's actually dressed up nice, and Katniss. My eyes must be the size of saucers as I stare at her, she's... Well. I stop, she's gorgeous, yes, but... She's not entirely herself. I force the smile, she's still Katniss, really that's all that matters.

As we walk I see her legs shaking, and I reach out my right hand reflexively to her waist from behind. She probably doesn't notice, but the last thing I need is her falling. I remember the last time, at the Reaping. I'm standing next to her now. She's not going anywhere near the carpet.

Caesar Flickerman, whose hosted the interviews for at least all of my life, jumps onto the stage with an enthusiasm that I doubt could be attained by anyone else. i guess you have to find the good where you can, even though everyone you talk to is someone that you're sentencing to death. That must be how Effie looks at it.

Caesar's hair is a soft blue, which seems to be his color theme this year, he banters with the crowd, "Hello everyone, I bet you're all ready to get this thing rolling, aren't you?" he says, "I was almost late, oh, not here. That was yesterday."

The interviews whip by, only three minutes each time and finally Katniss is walking up, shaking hands with him and sitting down. I stare at her.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asks Caesar.

She seems to consider this for a moment before saying: "The lamb stew."

"The one with the dried plums? Oh, I eat it by the bucketful. It doesn't show, does it?" he asks the crowd and they shake their heads, give him words of comfort. Caesar is a man made for the stage, "Now, Katniss. When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" I let the smile pull my lips up and have to fight the laughter.

"Yes. Start then," says Caesar.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it," Katniss says, smiling wide, "I can't believe I'm wearing this, either," She pulls up her dress only a bit and I keep my eyes trained on her face, watching her expressions, "I mean, look at it!"

She's up then, and she spins once.

"Oh, do that again!" Caesar says and I can't help but agree.

She's lifting her arms up and spinning around and around. She's amazing.

My heart swells and I'm mindless after that, hearing hardly what's going on. She stumbles, dizzy, but Caesar catches her. Her face is red and she's laughing. I can't help wishing I could get her to smile, to laugh, like that.

After a long enough time, that feels like it lasts forever, my name is called and I get up on stage, reach out and shake Caesar's strong, warm hand.

"Hello Peeta," he says, grinning.

"Hello, Caesar," I take a seat and Caesar is smiling so wide that it's completely infectious.

"How have you been liking the stay at the Capitol, Peeta?" He asks.

I think about this, let out a nervous chuckle, "It's nice," I start "Really, the food is amazing, the bread in particular, because I'm somewhere in that area; the bread is just intriguing to me. All of the different Districts have some interesting, significant breads. Because the bread from two is very hard, I don't really like it much."

Caesar laughs, "Me neither."

"It's alright, but I really like the bread from one," I continue on, "it's so rich. I find they're much like the tributes themselves, having there own little characteristics-"

"I've noticed that as well," Caesar says, "Like the ones from four taste sort of like fish."

"Yeah!" I agree "But yeah, the food is good. And the views. And the shower-"

"The shower?" He laughs.

"Oh yes," I say, grinning wide, "I was having an amusing time trying to figure those knobs out. I mean this morning, I tried out a new one. and I couldn't turn it off. Tell me, do I still smell like roses," I hold out my arms sleeve and he's smelling it.

"You do," he laughs, "I have the same problems some times, but I normally like this one," he holds out his arms and I smell it.

"Is that mint?" I ask and he nods, "It's like peppermint, I do like that." People are laughing around us and I sit back in my seat again.

"So, Peeta," Caesar starts at the end of his laughter, "You have to tell us, I'm guessing that you have a girlfriend back home in District 12?"

My stomach does a flip but I shake my head slowly, _crap, now that he's mentioned this, it's my chance. I have to tell them all. Ugh._

"Handsome lad like you." He says, holding his arm out to point at me head to toe, "There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

I slowly let out a sigh to calm myself and say: "Well, there is this one girl," my face must be red, "I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

The crowd 'aww's in sadness and I nod.

"She have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I don't know," I say, shrugging, "But a lot of boys like her."

Caesar tries to cheer me up, "So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning..." I swallow, trying my hardest to fight the tears back, "won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?" Caesar asks sadly.

"Because," my face flushes even more and I feel the sweat building up in my palms, my heartbeat racing. I don't want to tell him, but I have to, I force the reply through my lips, "because... She came here with me."

My eyes go to the cameras that are showing Katniss, with her wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock. My stomach has gotten so light that I'd think I was floating.

Caesar stares at me painfully as I look from her image on the screen, back to him, "Oh, that is a piece of bad luck."

I nod, trying to hide my worry, but I know it shows, so I say: "It's not good."

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you," Caesar says, smiling sadly to me, "It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady. She didn't know?"

"Not until now," I say, smiling back.

Caesar turns and asks, "Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" they cheer and he tisk tisks them, "Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."

The crowd goes wild and I stand, "Thank you," I walk down from the stage and sit stiffly back in my seat by Katniss. She's staring at me with wide eyes.

The Anthem plays, we stand and finally we're back in the Training Center lobby, and I walk, wondering what Katniss is thinking.

I walk out onto the twelfth floor and Katniss stares up at me with wide eyes.

"You," she says, barely whispering, "How... why? I... You can't have been serious."

I nod.

She stares up at me still, "You were serious?"

"I was," I say, smiling, "I've wanted to tell you for a long, long time."

Katniss stares at me, stares me down so intensely and then she says softly, "But you don't even like me."

"I do."

"Peeta," she says, taking my arm, "I-"

The elevators behind us open abruptly and Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia walk out onto the twelfth floor.

They stop talking immediately and stare at us.

Effie smiles widely, "Ah, did we interrupt anything?"

I take a wide step from Katniss and shove my hands in my pockets, "Of course not."

Haymitch grins at me, "Well, who's hungry? Come on, let's eat."

* * *

Dinner went by slowly, we joined together to watch the replay of the interviews and before they even start a woman says on the screen to stay viewing after the interviews for a special announcement.

Effie looks surprised, so does Haymitch.

"What's that mean?" Katniss asks.

Haymitch shrugs, "It must be important."

The interviews are like re-living the moment, staring at Katniss twirling, proclaiming my love for her to the people of Panem. Even now my stomach bottoms out nervously.

Once they're finished, Claudius Templesmith is on the screen, grinning widely.

"Hello everyone. After quick discussion with the Gamemakers this year it's been decided that there has been a new rule change."

Haymitch gasps, "What?"

I stare intensely at the screen, "Rule change?"

"Rule change?" Katniss asks, "can they do that?"

Effie nods silently.

"Yes," Claudius says, smiling wide, "There's been a rule change in this year's Hunger Games. Under the new rule, both tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last two alive."

"What?" Me and Katniss shout together.

My heart starts beating a million miles per second, have I heard that right?

Claudius pauses, as if he knows what I've asked, and repeats the change again.

I look to Katniss, she stares back at me.

"We can work together?" She asks, she thinks she's heard it wrong.

I nod numbly.

Haymitch nods as well, "It seems so."

Effie is smiling, "Well, I think they made the change for you two."

"You do?" I ask her, she nods.

"Yes," she stares at us happily, "They must have had requests for the rule.

Haymitch is nodding as well.

"In that case," I say, "What's the plan?"

"Same as before," he speaks slowly, thinking out loud, "Just get together first, distance, water. Same as before."

We nod together and stand to say our goodbyes to Haymitch and Effie. Tomorrow the Hunger Games will begin, and we won't be seeing them again before we enter the arena.

"What do we do after we've gotten to safety?" I ask Haymitch.

"Stay alive. Stick together, and stay alive."

* * *

I linger in the room to talk to Portia, Katniss goes off down the hall to her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Portia says, "But I want you to be careful."

"I will."

"Good," she smiles, "you take care of her, Peeta. And take care of yourself. I want you two both out and alive."

I take her into a warm hug, "I will, thank you, Portia."

"You're welcome."

I want to tell her, how grateful I am to her, how happy I am to have met such a person. If there's anyone I could call a mother, it would be her. She's looked out for me so much, and been more supportive of me then my own flesh and blood have ever been. I want to tell her, but I don't.

"I'll see you in the morning," I say and leave her in the room.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Thank you! See you next time! In the mean time, review?

~KaKaVegeGurl


	8. Chapter 6 OPTION A: Night Talks

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**

**Option A**

**

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy turkey Day everybody!

Omg, I'm so happy fer all of the positive reviews, you all are awesome support. You have no idea how much it cheers me up to get reviews with such kind werds. I've honestly cried a couple times. You all are so supportive and energetic. Really, every review to me is like a new chapter to you. ^^

I hope you all are having a safe day, being careful. And if this is not yer turkey day then well... happy holidays! Fer all of you going out tomorrow fer Black Friday, like me, please be safe and careful, and take care!

I love and adore all of my readers! Thank you all fer the support, now here's some yummy Hunger Games! Enjoy, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

Oh and if you haven't seen it already, which you must be living under a friggin rock.

_**GO DIRECTLY TO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW AND SEARCH 'KATNISS AND RUE'. It's by MainstayPro and it's frigging AMAZING, spread the werd. If you haven't seen it, please take yer time, it's werth it. Still here? Wtf are you doing? Go over there and check that thing out, NAO!**_

Alright, now you all can have a cup of yaoi. ^^_  
_

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Your insides crying, "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go.  
Let it go._  


* * *

_

**Chapter 6 - Night Talks, the Arena's Face

* * *

  
**

I can't stand being in the bedroom, the empty walls again and I don't want a repeat of the past few nights. It's not even five minutes in that room before I'm changing into some normal slacks, wiping off the abnormal make-up from my face, slipping into a tight fitting shirt and stalking out of the room. The halls are empty and I'm up on the roof in no time, looks like I'll never get sleep tonight.

I stand against the rail, thinking silently to myself. At least I got to meet her, before I died. I actually **met her**. Actually **talked **to her. Actually told her I loved her. At least she knows that. And she'll never forget me. She will never forget the boy that burned the bread for her when she was eleven, that painted the pretty cakes that her sister Prim liked to look at. The boy that is going into the Arena to protect her, to risk his life, and die for her.

At least she will remember me like that.

I can't even cry at this point, I think I'm too shocked, too scared. I don't feel sorry for myself. How could I? I got to tell her how I felt, I got to touch her hands, got to grow use to looking into her eyes and sharing silent conversation. In such a short amount of time we had grown so close.

I wonder, if this hadn't happened, how close could we really have gotten? Would I know her so well that I'd never have to ask her what she meant when she said certain things? Would I have went on her trips into the forest with her? Would she have finally fallen in love back? Or would I have never talked to her? Oh well, it doesn't matter now. No matter what happens from here on out, there's no going back, no thinking about possibilities and alternate endings. Either way I looked at it, I would die, and I will have done all I could to save her.

I couldn't feel sorry for myself though. I get to save her. That's more then I can ask for, really. I'll show them. I'll teach the Capitol, I'm not just a piece in their games. They don't own me. They can't force me to do anything that I won't already have agreed to do in that arena.

The people below are dancing, celebrating, and I'm there for hours, thinking about how I'll get myself in with the Careers tomorrow; watching the people below. Will she hate me then? So easily? Or would she guess what I'm up to? The sting in my heart is a sure promise now that I will never get to sleep. My mind is going over everything so repetitively that I think my head'll split open. Whatever happens... It's what I'm meant to do.

"You should be getting some sleep."

I stiffen up and smile warmly, she was so quiet that I hadn't even heard her come up to the rooftop. Technically I wasn't listening, and the crowd below was so loud; but still, "I could say the same for you, Katniss."

She walks to my side, leaning against the railing and looking down at the crowd of people that celebrated the start of the Hunger Games.

"You couldn't sleep, either?" I ask softly, watching her face. Her hair is down from it's braid, loose, and blows softly in the wind.

"No, of course not."

"Family?"

She shakes her head, "No, all I can do is wonder about tomorrow. Which is pointless, of course."

"It is," I laugh, "But it's the same for me."

Katniss looks at me then and I watch as her bangs blow softly over her forehead, "I can't stop thinking that something is going to surprise me."

I laugh even more at this, even throwing my head back, it's nice to laugh... At least without it being forced, "It's the Hunger Games, Katniss. They bring in young kids to fight in unknown territories, to the death. You're afraid of being surprised? That's what it's all about."

"I don't mean that," she says, smiling at me, "I mean, I've thought of everything it could be. A desert, a forest, snowy, it could be... Well, I don't know. Will there be bows? Will the bow have enough arrows? If they don't have bows, what will I use to fight with? What if there's no creatures? You know, I can't stop thinking. I want to think that I can handle it, whatever it is. But I'm so worried about it."

"Don't be," I say, looking back down to the crowd, "You'll be safe."

"You don't know that-"

"I do," I grin as the lights dance in front of my vision, "You're going to make it through the games. You'll be back in District 12 before you know it."

Katniss frowns at me then, "That's not fair."

I stop to think about what she's said and decide silently that I don't understand her statement, "Alright," I start, turning to look at her again, "what's not fair, Katniss?"

She looks up into my eyes, "You tell everyone that you love me, truly love me. 'For a long, long time,' you said. And you promised me that you weren't making it up. But here you are, and you've already given up, why? It's for nothing. What was the point in ever admitting it at all? What was the point in loving me in the first place, if you didn't plan to go through with it."

"I did." I say, and then I move to her, I put my hands on her shoulders, rub them up and down her arms to warm them and then I press my lips to her forehead, kissing her brow. I find that my hand is touching her chin now, to hold it in place, as I kiss her temple as well.

She's still, silent, her breathing is sharp, labored, and finally I pull away. Her eyes open slowly and she's breathing deeper again.

"I love you, Katniss." I tell her, staring her in the eyes, my lips down seriously.

She stares back, her eyes watering angrily, "Peeta-"

"I planned to go through with it," I say, interrupting her, "but now I have to choose. Survive the Hunger Games, stuck in my mind with you forever, with the image of your dead body painted before me, layering everything I see for the rest of my miserable life. Or make sure that the only woman I've ever loved lives on, and I can then die happy, in peace with my decision."

She opens her mouth to protest and I put my finger to her lips. I turn from her to leave.

"It wasn't a hard choice, Katniss," I whisper, hoping she can hear me, "It really wasn't."

* * *

I left her on the roof alone then, making sure she couldn't see my tears. I went to my room and closed the door, leaned against it, and cried.

It was the first time I'd cried since I'd left home. And it wasn't for my family, not for my friends, and not even for me. But it was for her.

Why couldn't I have stayed quiet? Why did Haymitch make me admit it to everyone? I would've never told her. That would've been easier for the both of us.

And now, now I'd made it even worse. She knows how much I love her, maybe she thinks of me as a friend; at least.

I wonder how badly she will hurt when I die.

* * *

In the morning, I'm with Portia after traveling to the catacombs, after having a tracker inserted into my arm, and I'm dressing into the new clothes that the Capitol has provided me. There is a soft undershirt, a button-up over shirt and a hooded black jacket to cover my torso. The tawny pants are loose at the knees, but it makes them easy to run in, the belt is simple, but durable, and the boots are the best part. They're sturdy, soft leather that fit to my feet completely.

"It'll probably be cold," Portia says as she looks at the material of the jacket, "Do you do well in low temperatures?"

I smile, "Yeah, I'm pretty much a natural heater."

She laughs, running her hand over the sleeves, "How does the jacket feel on your shoulders?"

I lift my arms then and throw them out, back and forth, testing the fabric against me, "they feel great."

"Good."

I nod in agreement. We're silent, not being able to think of anything more to say before we sit down finally, "Thank you, Portia. For everything."

"It's been my honor," She smiles at me.

We sit together like that, me staring at the floor, Portia staring at me in concern. And then she stands and runs her fingers through my hair in a motherly notion. I'd only ever remembered my own mother doing it once before, when I was really young, maybe five years old. It wasn't something she'd ever done again, and I'm surprised I remembered it at all. I guess my mind had tried to grab onto the best thing I could remember about her. It's not easy to find her kindnesses.

"Be careful," Portia whispers as her fingers move through my bangs again.

"I know," I tell her, I feel her fingers shaking nervously. She's truly afraid that I'll die. And she knows she'll have to see it. I'm her first tribute to design, meet, and grow close to. I'd hate to have her job; to meet someone and make them look good, only to watch them die in the end. Just like Haymitch.

"Make sure to sleep only when you're safe," she's trying to be a mother now. Wash behind your ears, don't forget to brush your teeth, but she doesn't have those to work with.

"I know."

"If it's cold-" she starts, but a voice sounds in the room and finally announces that it's time to prepare for launch.

Portia hugs me, "Please be careful."

"I will, mom," complete slip of words, I stiffen up and pull out of the hug, my face red. But I think she just takes it as sarcasm.

"I know, I know," she laughs and stands me straight on a platform as a glass cylinder covers me, "Be care-" she says, tears in her eyes. But the glass cuts her off and I give her a nod.

I will be. I have to be.

I give her one last look of sureness before I straighten up my back and stare forward, holding my chin up high, as the stand is lifted into the arena.

Bright sun is the first thing that meets my eyes and I shield them. The jacket sticks to my skin and begins to heat immediately. Ah, so it absorbs heat and repeats it. This thing probably shouldn't be worn in the daytime then.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Claudius Templesmith announces, "let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Be safe all, see you next time! Reviews? Please? ^^

~KaKaVegeGurl


	9. Chapter 6 OPTION B: Accepting Sleep

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**

**Option B  
**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy turkey Day everybody!

Omg, I'm so happy fer all of the positive reviews, you all are awesome support. You have no idea how much it cheers me up to get reviews with such kind werds. I've honestly cried a couple times. You all are so supportive and energetic. Really, every review to me is like a new chapter to you. ^^

I hope you all are having a safe day, being careful. And if this is not yer turkey day then well... happy holidays! Fer all of you going out tomorrow fer Black Friday, like me, please be safe and careful, and take care!

I love and adore all of my readers! Thank you all fer the support, now here's some yummy Hunger Games! Enjoy, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

Oh and if you haven't seen it already, which you must be living under a friggin rock.

_**GO DIRECTLY TO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW AND SEARCH 'KATNISS AND RUE'. It's by MainstayPro and it's frigging AMAZING, spread the werd. If you haven't seen it, please take yer time, it's werth it. Still here? Wtf are you doing? Go over there and check that thing out, NAO!**_

Alright, now you all can have a cup of yaoi. ^^_  
_

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Your insides crying, "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go.  
Let it go._

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 - Accepting Sleep, the Arena Team  


* * *

  
**

I can't stand being in the bedroom, the empty walls again and I don't want a repeat of the past few nights. It's not even five minutes in that room before I'm changing into some normal slacks, wiping off the abnormal make-up from my face, slipping into a tight fitting shirt and stalking out of the room. The halls are empty and I'm up on the roof in no time, looks like I'll never get sleep tonight.

I stand against the rail, thinking silently to myself. The new rule change has opened so many new possibilities for me. I can live. I can protect her, I'll still protect her, yes. But now I can live too. And I don't have to work against her, no Careers, no lying and hiding my intentions from her.

Now I can be up in the trees, hunting the squirrels too, and taking down the other tributes with her.

It's a relief that I could've never imagined, never even dreamed of. They've never changed the rules before. I wonder why now. Effie had said because of people requesting for it. Had my confession really done all of that? Well, if it had, I would have to thank Haymitch, it was his idea.

The people below are dancing, celebrating, and I'm there for hours, thinking about how we will set off tomorrow into the heart of the arena together, side by side. We get to be a team.

"You should be getting some sleep."

I stiffen up and smile warmly, she was so quiet that I hadn't even heard her come up to the rooftop. Technically I wasn't listening, and the crowd below was so loud; but still, "I could say the same for you, Katniss."

She walks to my side, leaning against the railing and looking down at the crowd of people that celebrated the start of the Hunger Games.

"You couldn't sleep, either?" I ask softly, watching her face. Her hair is down from it's braid, loose and blows softly in the wind.

"No, of course not."

"Family?"

She shakes her head, "No, all I can do is wonder about tomorrow. Which is pointless, of course."

"It is," I laugh, "But it's the same for me."

Katniss looks at me then and I watch as her bangs blow softly over her forehead, "I can't stop thinking that something else is going to surprise me. First the rule change, what's next?"

I laugh even more at this, even throwing my head back, it's nice to laugh... At least without it being forced, "It's the Hunger Games, Katniss. They bring in young kids to fight in unknown territory. You're afraid of being surprised? That's what it's all about."

"I don't mean that," she says, smiling at me, "I mean, I've thought of everything it could be. A desert, a forest, snowy, it could be... Well, I don't know. Will there be bows? Will the bow have enough arrows? If they don't have bows, what will I use to fight with? What if there's no creatures? You know, I can't stop thinking. I want to think that I can handle it, whatever it is. But I'm so worried about it."

"Don't be," I say, looking back down to the crowd, "You'll be safe."

"You don't know that-"

"I do," I grin as the lights dance in front of my vision, "You and I... We're going to make it through the games. We've got each other, and we'll be a great team in there. And soon enough You'll be back in District 12, taking care of Prim, in the Victor's Village."

Katniss nods in agreement, "We have to win, Peeta."

"We will."

She stares up into my eyes, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" I ask, smiling wide.

"That you loved me?"

"You've asked this already."

"I know," she whispers, "but now that you're not going to die, you have to keep your word."

"I plan to," I say, and then I move to her, I put my hands on her shoulders, rub them up and down her arms to warm them and then I press my lips to her forehead, kissing her brow. I kiss there for longer then necessary, I kiss her forehead, her cheekbones, and her temple as I take her face up in my hands. I want more then anything to kiss her lips. I want to kiss them, but I know I won't.

She's still as I kiss her face, her breathing is sharp, labored. She's not nervous, just mildly surprised, and maybe even calmed. I know the effect I'm having, because she's closed her eyes and her eyebrows are rising, it's making her more comfortable. She doesn't not like me kissing her brows and temples. I think, maybe even she is glad that I'm not pushing her further. She can feel my reluctance, she knows that I won't do it. And that makes her ease up. Her eyes open slowly and she's breathing deeper again.

"I love you, Katniss." I tell her, staring her in the eyes, my lips down seriously.

She smiles and nods, "I'll be honest, I don't know what I feel. But I'm glad it's you that's here."

"Me too," I laugh, "I don't know how many years it would've been before I told you how I felt if things had been different."

"I don't think it would've been that long," she says and her hand touches my forearm, "You really don't mind that I don't know how I feel?"

"Of course not. How could I? I can wait, Katniss."

"Thank you," Katniss turns back to the city then, "It sounds weird, but can we..." she stops and looks at me.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

I stiffen up, feel my pants tighten considerably as she says the words so innocently. Her? In my bed?

"I don't think you like being in your room alone, either."

"I don't," I agree.

She turns, "We don't have to be in the same bed, just the same room. I think it'd be nice, to have you there. We're both going through the same thing."

I nod stiffly, "If you want me to, Katniss. I'll be there for you."

Her shoulders relax again and she moves in to hug me, "Thanks, otherwise I don't think I would have ever gotten to sleep."

"Me neither," I say, hugging her close.

We go back to my room together and I stare around. Should I take clothes off? Or should I leave on my shirt and slacks? I look to her and then decide, it'd be weirder if I stayed fully clothed to go to sleep.

So I swallow, nervous, but less nervous since it's her. If anything, I'll be showing off. I've got nothing to hide. And the thought of her looking at me... Well, it's not a bad thought.

I unbutton my shirt and she's staring at me. I can't tell if she's nervous or not, so I take it off, leave it on the floor and remove my pants. I smile at her, my heart's beating a million miles an hour. She walks up to me, she's wearing more or less the same that I was wearing, soft jeans and a simple shirt.

She looks up at me, "I've got you nervous."

I nod, not being able to get any words past my Adam's apple.

Katniss pulls off her jeans and then glances down at my undershorts, "Are you gonna be a gentleman?"

I pull her close, hug her body to mine, breathe in the soft scent of leaves from her, run my hand from the soft bangs above her ear, up, and then down to her back, fingers entwining in her hair. I breathe laboriously into her ear and kiss her brow, "I'm going to be more then a gentle... man." I separate the words, showing her that I mean differently. But in the same way more or less.

I would never take advantage of a lady, and I would never do anything wrong. The most that she will get out of me is a boner, which is more-or-less harmless. And as much as I want to, my lips would never go as low as her cheekbones.

She shivers at my words, probably nervous of me now. Probably because, if I wanted to, I could have my way, I could take advantage of her. But I won't.

Instead, I walk over to the bed, climb in, and pat the spot next to me.

"You don't have to worry about me, Katniss." I tell her, "I love you. And there's nothing that I'll be doing that you won't have already wanted or asked for."

Katniss smiles at my words and then surprises me, she climbs into the bed and then moves close and curls against my chest, "I know," she says, "I think you would never hurt me. I trust you."

And then she proves it.

Almost instantly she's asleep. I lay there, my arms around her, and I run my hand through her bangs.

I have enough time to think,_ I wonder if she's noticed the tent of my boxers this entire time_, before I'm asleep as well.

* * *

We wake early and she gives me a peck on the cheek, "See you in the Arena, partner."

I nod, "Yes. Until then."

She sneaks out of the room and I'm asleep again. Dreaming of her.

* * *

In the real morning, I'm with Portia after traveling to the catacombs, after having a tracker inserted into my arm, and I'm dressing into the new clothes that the Capitol has provided me. There is a soft undershirt, a button-up dress shirt and a hooded black jacket to cover my torso. The tawny pants are loose at the knees, but it makes them easy to run in, the belt is simple, but durable, and the boots are the best part. They're sturdy, soft leather that fit to my feet completely.

"It'll probably be cold," Portia says as she looks at the material of the jacket, "Do you do well in low temperatures?"

I smile, "Yeah, I'm pretty much a natural heater."

She laughs, running her hand over the sleeves, "How does the jacket feel on your shoulders?"

I lift my arms then and throw them out, back and forth, testing the fabric against me, "they feel great."

"Good."

I nod in agreement. We're silent, not being able to think of anything more to say before we sit down finally, "Thank you, Portia. For everything."

"It's been my honor," She smiles at me.

We sit together like that, me staring at the floor, Portia staring at me. And then she stands and runs her fingers through my hair in a motherly notion. I'd only ever remembered my own mother doing it once before, when I was really young, maybe five years old. It wasn't something she'd ever done again, and I'm surprised I remembered it at all. I guess my mind had tried to grab onto the best thing I could remember about her. It's not easy to find her kindnesses.

"Be careful," Portia whispers as her fingers move through my bangs again.

"I know," I tell her, I feel her fingers shaking nervously. She's truly afraid for me. I'm her first tribute to design, meet, and grow close to. I'd hate to have her job; to meet someone and make them look good, and then have to worry about them every minute they're in the arena. Just like Haymitch.

"Make sure to sleep only when you're safe," she's trying to be a mother now. Wash behind your ears, don't forget to brush your teeth, but she doesn't have those to work with.

"I know."

"If it's cold-" she starts but a voice sounds in the room and finally announces that it's time to prepare for launch.

Portia hugs me, "Please be careful."

"I will, mom," complete slip of words, I stiffen up and pull out of the hug, my face red. But I think she just takes it as sarcasm.

"I know, I know," she laughs and stands me straight on a platform as a glass cylinder covers me, "Be care-" she says, tears in her eyes. But the glass cuts her off and I give her a nod.

I will be. I have to be.

I give her one last look of sureness before I straighten up my back and stare forward, holding my chin up high, as the stand is lifted into the arena.

Bright sun is the first thing that meets my eyes and I shield them. The jacket sticks to my skin and begins to heat immediately. Ah, so it absorbs heat and repeats it. This thing probably shouldn't be worn in the daytime then.

I turn to Katniss, who is standing directly beside me and take her hand in mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Claudius Templesmith announces, "let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Take care all! Reviews? Love? See you later! Pew pew.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	10. Chapter 7 OPTION A: Confrontation

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows**

* * *

**Option A

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The new chapters will probably be coming out once a week or something to the effect.

Thank you all so much fer read! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, and enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

I can't be losing sleep over this, no, I can't

And now I cannot stop pacing

Give me a few hours and I'll have this all sorted out

If my mind would just stop racing

'Cause I cannot stand still

I can't be this unsturdy

This cannot be happening

This is over my head but underneath my feet

'Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Confrontation, Joining the Careers

* * *

**

The land that we're standing on is pretty average, stretching out into a large forest ahead. There's a large lake, and I look back behind me and see the Cornucopia, the weapons there and my eyes fall immediately on a silver bow and quiver of arrows. I look up to Katniss, knowing that she's had to have already seen it and decided to go for it.

Sure enough, she's preparing her legs to run for the bow instead of to the forest, like she should be. I know she can run, but she shouldn't do it. Haymitch told us not to. He knows my plan, so me running in is no big deal, I have to put myself into the line of danger. But Katniss can't, not if my plan's going to work.

I turn and then I stare at her directly in the eyes until she finally looks at me. I shake my head slightly and see her face get confused.

_No_, I scream at her in my mind, wishing desperately that she could hear me. _Please don't Katniss. It's not worth your life._

The gong sounds finally and I don't even hesitate. I look away from her, hoping that she doesn't try for it, and dart out as fast as I can to the pile of weapons nearest to me. I was always good in track, not the best of course, but good enough. And my legs don't disappoint me. I reach it just a heartbeat before I have to.

I snatch up a nice sized long dagger and throw my arm back just in time to hit the hilt of a sword from District Two's male tribute. I stare into his eyes, unblinking in shock, before I throw the sword from his hands.

I'm not good with a blade or anything, never had practice, but neither are these boys, so we're all on even ground.

I side step him and parry the oncoming attack from the boy from District Four. His eyes go wide before he falls forward against me, a dagger embedded in his skull. I back up and he lands face down on the ground.

The girl from District Two is a few yards behind him and tosses a few more, none aimed at me, and I see the blade's gleam in the corner of my eye just as it swings out to my arm, I try to dodge and barely miss it. It grazes my arm, slicing through my jacket and I feel it cut over the skin. Blood pours out and then I lurch back to him; with the shorter blade, I know that I should probably be in closer since I have a dagger and I move in to get at his jaw line.

"I wouldn't do that," I tell him.

His eyes are wide and he stares at me.

"Let me join your team," I say calmly, holding his sword down.

But he doesn't look like he's going to give in. This wasn't part of his plan. I knew it'd be hard to get into their group, but I had saved him, didn't that count for something?

I shake my head, "I saved your life," I turn and push the new girl that's charging at me back with both of my palms out against her shoulders. She stumbles backwards but doesn't fall down.

The girl, from district 3 I think, goes to move forward to me again and then the boy from District 2 runs in front of me and buries his sword in the center of her chest, down to the hilt. I can hear the cracks of it going through her spine. Her eyes are wide as the blood spills from her mouth, her nose, her eyes.

I can't help but be shocked, my stomach twisting violently around, as he slings her to the ground. His sword is slick with her blood and he looks at me, "Alright," he says, "Lover boy. You can join us, for now."

I nod, trying to hide my shock and disgust, I'd imagined the blood, but the sounds... I never thought of that. Screams are one thing, but the sound of her spine, that would be in my mind forever. The past Hunger Games never had those sounds amplified. "It's always going to be 'for now' until you decide to try and kill me."

He smiles viciously, holding up his sword before he runs at another girl and does a repeat motion, _just for me_, I think. He sinks the hilt into her gut, gives it a nice jerking twist inside of her and throws her down to his feet.

My hands are shaking, and I swallow. I try to fight the urge to stop him. _If Katniss will come out of this alive, the rest have to die_, I tell myself. I know this, but watching him do it while he's thinking of her bothers me so much that I'm having a hard time hiding how much it's really getting to me. That's right, he knows how I feel about Katniss, so he's trying to tell me that this is what he'll do to her. That he'll bury his sword in her, that he won't even hesitate to kill her. Once I've shown him the way.

I disarm another boy, not sure where he's from, and then move to grab a guy off of District Two's back. He has a spear handle around her throat. I actually can't figure out why he didn't just stab at her instead of trying to choke her out. I can't stab him though, I can parry and dodge with this dagger, but I don't think I could actually draw cold blood unless it came face to face with Katniss. So I drop the dagger to my side and settle for punching him in the face instead.

He falls back, gets his footing again, and punches me as well. _I can't just kill the guy in cold blood_, I keep telling myself, I could never lower myself to taking his life when he's really done nothing wrong... _yet_. But I'm about to take my best try at it when District Two's boy does it for me. The other boy drops his spear and lands two separate ways. I look away in disgust but use it as an excuse to grab up a backpack of goods.

"Alright," District Two says, "I'm Cato, the boy from District two. And you're..."

"Peeta, District 12, as I think you already know," I tell him.

"I do."

The girl from District Two thanks me by saying: "And why the fuck are you with us?"

Cato stops her from grabbing up a dagger, "Hey, hey, let me ask the questions."

I'm not surprised at all then, but I let it happen even though I have the chance to stop it, when he hits me just below where the other boy had hit me and I stagger back. I struggle to keep my balance and look him in the eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now, Peeta," Cato stares at me, waiting.

"The girl," I say, leaning forward with my hands on my knees, spitting up the blood from my mouth, my jaw pops in pain, "I can lead you to her. And I know what she's like. I can help you find her."

Cato nods in agreement, "See, Clove," he says cheerfully, "it all works out in the end. And besides, ff it wasn't for 'Pita' here, I might be dead. So the least I can do is let him live long enough to see sunrise tomorrow."

I nod as well and have to pull my eyes from the ground because of the pieces of the boy from before are right at my feet, covering the bottom of my boots in a nice layer of drying blood. "That's all I'm really asking." His innards float around in the pool of red, intestines, lungs, so red, that I'd be impressed if I wasn't completely sickened.

The girl, Clove, nods with a sigh finally, "Alright, I guess."

Two other girls walk to us and one introduces herself as Glimmer. Which I try my hardest not to laugh at because her name is so unusual and amusing.

And then another boy joins us.

"Alright," Cato says, assuming he's the leader of them, something that was already pre-arranged, "Let's gather everything up and move out."

That's when the cannon finally starts. I count it out eleven times in my head and hope that one of those isn't meant for Katniss.

I snatch up a first-aid kit that I find in a bag and bandage up my arm, wrapping it securely before joining the group. We take our time then, gathering up the goods, and joining them together in a large pile.

"This is good enough for now," Cato sighs and turns to us, "We can rest and eat for now, and then we'll head out for the rest of them. We'll sort through the supplies in the morning to see what we've got."

He grabs up some of the food and we sit around the lake together and eat.

It's the tension between the Careers of this group that is very thick and uncomfortable. They're all probably thinking of how to best stab each other in the back soon enough. They probably watch each other's movements and actions out of the corners of their eyes, guessing how strong they are, and how easily they'll go down.

I wonder how easily they think I'll go down. And Cato, I'm sure, has already got his mind set on who he's going to kill first.

But it doesn't bother me, because I've decided something for myself. If there's any of them that I want to take down first and foremost, or even only, I want it to be him. I want it to be Cato. He has proven enough already that he's the only one that I really have to beat to give Katniss her best chance at winning in this thing.

Glimmer has taken the bow and quiver of arrows that was meant for her, and Cato kept his sword that already has taken two young girl's lives. I like the dagger that I picked up from the start enough so I tuck it into my belt. It's a light dagger, but it's strong, and has already helped to save my life a few times.

"That was a good first day," Cato says as he stuffs his face, "We'll get the rest of this moved soon."

"Where to?" Glimmer asks.

Cato shrugs, "Probably best by the lake somewhere. But, other then that, I don't really know yet."

Best by the lake? He's really been thinking with that plan, hasn't he? Put a lot of thought into it, I think. I mean, it's not like past Career groups have thought of that one before. No, of course not.

Finally he, Cato, stands up and announces that it's time to hunt. The group lights torches for anyone that doesn't have a flashlight already. I take up one gratefully, more comforted with the fire. And we set off into the woods.

I'm more or less hoping that we don't find anyone at all. But I've been wrong a lot as of late. So I should know what to expect.

That's alright though, as long as it's not Katniss. As long as we never find her. As long as she never finds me.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

See you next time! Reviews are loved.**  
**

~KaKaVegeGurl


	11. Chapter 7 OPTION B: Running

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows**

* * *

**Option B

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay, the favorite of pretty much all reading. I love Option B too. Oh, am I not suppose to pick sides? XP

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Every time I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

I can't wait to tomorrow

This feeling has swallowed me whole

And know that I've lost control

This heart that I've followed

Has left me so hollow

That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Running, Deep into the Arena

* * *

**

The land that we're standing on is pretty average, stretching out into a forest ahead. There's a large lake, and I look back behind me and see the Cornucopia, the weapons there and my eyes fall immediately onto a silver bow and quiver of arrows. I look up to Katniss, knowing that she's had to have already seen it and decided to go for it.

Sure enough, she's preparing her legs to run for the bow instead of to the forest, like she should be. I know she can run, we both can. Haymitch told us not to. But it's too easy. We can do it.

"The bow?" I ask her.

"We can make it. I'm fast," she whispers, "I know you are too, let's go for it."

"Alright."

And just like that, it was decided.

The gong sounds finally and we both dart inwards as fast as we can to the bow and arrows. Katniss is so fast that she gets to it first, I scoop up a dagger near it, and an orange backpack that I use to reflect an oncoming attack from the District two girl.

"Run!" Katniss shouts and we head for the trees. We stop to see the bloodbath at the Cornucopia only for a moment before we dart into the forest, completely unnoticed.

"Where to?" I ask.

"Ahead," she says, "We need to get some distance."

I smile broadly as she slings the bow and quiver onto her back, and we start with a soft jog through the woods.

"That went better then I'd expected," she said after some time.

"It did indeed, though I don't think Haymitch is particularly happy with us that we went against his rules."

"Yeah," she agrees, "But if they had gotten it, then we'd have a hard time finding food."

I look over to her to see something tucked under her arm, "What's that?"

"A plastic sheet," she breathes, "I thought it would come in handy."

There's an immediate sound to our left and Katniss doesn't even hesitate, she pulls her bow and arrow up and shoots directly through the rabbit's eye.

"Good shot," I'm gasping, surprised. Glad I'm on her side.

"Yes," she picks up the rabbit before she looks at me, "Thank you."

She takes care of the it, and I turn away, squeamish stomach, as she does things to the creature that I fortunately have never had to see before. She cooks it there too, making sure that we get a great deal of distance from the fire spot, so that we're not so easily found. And I find that I can handle the rabbit a lot better when it smells like cooked meat.

I'm still surprised from her shot though. It was so perfect, completely flawless, just like I'd always imagined. Even the look on her face mirrored the one in my mind.

As we walk/jog on, evening begins to fall. We haven't shared much between each other, just simple chatting and finally the cannon starts to go off. It startles me at first, but after the third time I'm through the initial shock.

"Ten," Katniss whispers with a smile, obviously finding my shaken state amusing, "That's not as many as I was expecting."

I nod, "So, fourteen left. That's twelve besides us."

We set down what we have and go through the bright orange bag that I had snagged. It turns out that I grabbed something that would be very useful tonight. Inside the backpack is a black sleeping bag that can reflect back our body heat, a pack of crackers, a bottle of iodine, a pair of sunglasses, an empty plastic bottle for water, a box of matches, and a pack of dried beef strips.

Katniss glares at the bottle comically, "How hard would it have been to fill this thing up?"

I smile, struggling not to burst into laughter at her, "Apparently **too **hard."

"Are you thirsty?" She asks me softly.

"Not really," I shrug, "I mean, my throat is kinda dry, but I drank a lot before we came in. You?"

"I'm pretty parched," she sighs, "I couldn't keep anything down back in the building. We really need to find water."

We walk on for so long that it's getting dark, we eat a bit of the rabbit, and after more then an hour of walking we finally decide to stop.

Katniss sets up a few snares as we continue and we move on again for about six more minutes before she stops finally.

"I think we can stay here for the night, we'll look for water in the morning," Katniss looks around before moving over to a group of Willow trees.

I follow and then she takes to one of the ones in the center and starts to climb.

"What–" I watch her, "What are you... doing?"

She stops and looks down at me, "We're sleeping up here tonight."

I'm hesitant at first, but I trust her opinion enough, "Oh, okay." And I scale it with her.

"How much do you weigh?" She asks as we climb slowly through the tree.

"Uh, I guess about two hundred pounds," I grunt underneath her.

"Good," she breathes, "You're probably a lot lighter then most of the Careers then."

We prepare the sleeping bag that was in the backpack and make some kind of support mechanic(for accidentally falling) with our belts, before huddling down into the fairly large bag, which is probably amusing for the watchers.

First we pack everything though in case we need to make a quick escape, putting the backpack down deep into the foot of the sleeping bag, then I climb in and get relatively comfortable. Katniss lifts the top and slides in next to me.

It's just like the bed before, she curls close to my chest and stares up at me, smiling. It's the single most amazing feeling I've ever had, really. And I'm lucky to have been able to experience it again. She's so small, and she fits so well against my chest. It's hard not to think about the things I'd like to be doing with her. But the thought of where we are is sobering enough to help me control the want in my heart.

She puts her hand over my chest as I'm thinking about it, she smiles and lays her head against my shoulder comfortably.

We're both tired, but we won't be falling asleep anytime soon.

The chill comes in more and she shivers a bit before I wrap my arms protectively around her. After a minute or two it's almost scalding in the bag and she laughs, "Wow, you're like a heater."

"I am," I laugh and squeeze her tightly, "I have to say, for a first night, I'm not completely complaining."

"Oh?" Katniss stares up at me, "Me neither, I guess. If I wasn't afraid of what the morning will bring then today would probably be pretty okay." I agree and she whispers again, "It's good that I have you here. You're so warm."

I nuzzle my face into her hair as she wraps her arms around my waist, "I'm glad that **you're **here. Otherwise I'd probably be thinking only of the best way to die effectively for you, tonight. Instead, I'm trying to convince myself that I shouldn't be so happy right now. Our lives are in danger. But I'm so glad and relieved that I have you with me."

"Me too."

I stare into her eyes, she stares back, and I fight off the urge to kiss her. I know I can't. And I'm lucky because I'm wanting to lean in, and even considering it, just as the Anthem bursts through the sky and we're both shaken in surprise from the interruption.

We stare up as it plays and finally starts showing the people that died today. The girl from three, the boy from four and the boy from five, both from six and seven, the boy from eight, the girl from nine, and the girl from ten.

"That little girl is still alive then," Katniss whispers, "Rue."

"That's good," I say, but I can't help worrying, I hope more then anything that neither of us has to be the ones to do it, to kill that little girl. I hope that we don't even see it. It's wrong already that she's even in here with the rest of us, like that boy from two, but at least she's got that strong guy from her own district to protect her.

We snuggle closely again and I watch her slowly drift off to sleep.

I drift in and out for some time, waking up abruptly to see her still sleeping there with her cheeks flushed from the heat, pressed against my chest. It has to be the most beautiful thing to wake up to, even though every time I do it's from howls and hoots in the darkness. Her breathing calms down my pounding heart and I settle back down in the bag, trying hardest not to startle her. I'm afraid though that I might be making sounds in my sleep, and that's the last thing we need.

I stare down at her, watch her expressions as she sleeps silently.

After a while I'm completely wide awake, watching her sleep, not daring to wake her up, even though I'm completely terrified down to the bone. It's the 'greatest time in the world' to get insomnia, really.

So instead of just sitting there like a dolt, trying to sleep, I decide to look at her more closely. I'll use this time as wisely as I can; to memorize her face.

Her eyebrows are up right now, like she's surprised. They're sharp eyebrows that the prep team has whittled down so that they're perfectly shaped and exactly alike.

I almost don't like them, not because they're different, well, not really. But because I loved her the way she was already. It was the Katniss I'd grown up with, gotten to see. The one that I loved to stare at in the hallways.

Now she's been changed by them, by the Capitol, and I find myself hating it. It doesn't bother me completely, but I can't wait for us to get through this, and she can be herself again. It's the same as the way I feel with the dresses she's been wearing. They're not her. They're beautiful, but they're nothing like what she normally wore. The jacket, the boots.

I mean, sure she's beautiful, all exotic and new to me, and still Katniss. But it feels like it's not only abnormal to me, but that it is to her, as well. I wonder if she hated going through the initial clean up in the beginning as well, the makeup, the hair removing. She's probably just as silky smooth as I am now.

My face heats up as I think on that, my hand sliding up her hairless arm, and I have to advert my attention to something else. So instead, to relieve some tension, I stare at her lips.

That's not really helping, but I like it.

And then I have to stiffen up completely because her hand is moving from my waist, up my stomach, and her fingers are pressed close to my right nipple. And it's **really **hard not to notice. I'm probably _really _hard not to notice either.

I swallow, nervous, and stare at her. To avoid anything completely embarrassing I take her hand up in mine and give it a light squeeze.

_I'm not like that,_ I tell myself, trying to build up a backbone again. _I have patience, I wait_.

And for all it's worth, I do. I wait so long that I think it'll be sun up soon, but it doesn't come. Instead, there's a sharp 'SNAP' sound and Katniss is wide awake.

Her head jerks up in shock.

"What happened?" She whispers.

I shake my head, "I don't know," I whisper back.

She turns to see me, who is also wide awake, and she startles again. She's calming down finally, staring up into my wide eyes, her own mirroring my fear and we begin to ease back down into the sleeping bag.

SNAP.

"What is that?" She asks again this time.

Whatever it is, it's not an animal.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Take care all! And review!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	12. Chapter 8 OPTION A: Sleeping Bag Shadow

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows**

* * *

**Option A

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, looks like it's best to keep these coming weekly. Thank you all so much fer yer kind reviews, I hope that once a week is enough. XP Continue reading and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

I'm getting edgy all the time

There's someone around me; just a step behind

It's kinda scary, the shape I'm in

The walls are shakin' and they' re closing in

Too fast or a bit too slow

I'm paranoid of people and it's starting to show

There' s one guy that I can't shake

Over my shoulder is a big mistake

Sitting on the bed

Or lying wide awake

There's demons in my head

And it's more than I can take

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Sleeping Bag Shadow

* * *

**

We search for the most of the first night and finally spot a fire some distance away. With Cato in the lead, we follow silently through the trees. I'm in the back, of course, the torch in my hands. And when we find the girl, it's almost morning, the group is on her before I can even react and I watch as Cato stabs her, and she pleas and cries until her body goes limp.

I'm shivering in fear, hoping that they think it's only the cold of the night. But I'm really not even cold, I'm hot, almost sweating. It's mostly from the heat gathered from energy spent on walking, my jacket, and my natural body heat. But it's so completely overwhelming that I have to take off the jacket and pack it up in my backpack before the team moves on.

We reach a patch of willow trees before Cato stops and points his flashlight back to the group.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" He asks the group as a whole.

"I'd say yes," Clove says back, "Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

"Unless she isn't dead," Glimmer whispers.

"She's dead," Cato argues back, "I stuck her myself."

The group is silent and then the boy from one, Marvel, asks: "Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done," says the girl from district 4.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!" Cato yells and they start arguing back and forth.

"If she's dead, " starts Glimmer, "then why didn't the cannon go off?"

"The cannon didn't go off," Marvel says.

Cato glares at them both, "She's dead!"

Clove moves in to get them out of each other's face, "She's not dead," she tells Cato, "If she was-"

"She's dead," Cato repeats again, glaring down at Marvel.

"We're wasting time!" I shout from behind them, tired of their stupid arguing finally, "I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

"Go on, then, Lover Boy," Cato sneers at me, "See for yourself."

I turn without saying anything more, and start back to the girl that Cato had stabbed.

When I reach her, I have to swallow back the saliva that's filling my mouth. I feel like I'm going to be sick, but I fight it back, and crouch down to her.

She's tried to crawl away some, leaving a deep red stain over the leaves of the forest floor and the image haunts me.

I turn her over and see her eyes open in fear.

I shake my head, I can't kill this girl. I can't do it. I run my hands through her bangs and whisper to her softly.

"I'm sorry."

She nods and closes her eyes.

"I can't kill you," I tell her, softly, "But I can comfort you before you die."

She nods again.

"That's all I can do."

I try to fight back my thrumming heart as she smiles sadly.

"You're protecting her."

"I am," I whisper in confirmation.

And she goes limp in my arms.

I stand up, putting my blade away, and start walking back to the Careers that are huddled together in the gloom of the Willow trees.

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven," I hear Clove whisper.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows."

I can't help narrowing my eyes at Cato's words. He's right of course, I joined them using that as my ticket in. But it annoys me enough to think that he really thinks I'll tell him.

Before I reach them I have to clear my face of all emotion, and they look to me.

"Was she dead?"

"No. But she is now."

The cannon fires in agreement and Cato grins at me, "Ready to move on?"

We all nod and start off a quick run through the trees. We run all of the way back to the lake and Cato puts me on watch.

* * *

I watch with the dagger's hilt gripped tightly in my hand. Some where out there is Katniss, I hope she's gotten to a warm, safe spot, as far away from us as she can be.

Glimmer rolls over in her sleeping bag and sits up, "Morning," she yawns.

I don't respond, instead I stand up and walk to the lake to wash the dirt from my face. I don't know how long I sit there but Glimmer comes over and sits too, putting her bare feet down into the water.

She sighs and stares at me, "So," she says, "Do you really love her?"

I stop and turn to her.

"That girl," she says, "you said you loved her. But now you're with us, and you're going to lead us to her, right?"

I don't say anything.

Glimmer looks annoyed and she says: "I mean, you were just leading her on."

She doesn't really have any right to ask me, and she certainly doesn't have the right to talk about Katniss. I stand from the lake, walk to my own sleeping bag and sit back down in silence.

But Glimmer doesn't stop there. She doesn't ask anything else, but she keeps looking at me in confusion.

* * *

For the rest of the second day, we take all of the crates up and move them down the lake, to another side, and keep them piled up against each other.

Cato spends most of his own time going through things, passing out supplies, food rations, and giving me these interesting glares that I promptly ignore the entirety of the day.

It isn't until night time that he decides to actually talk to me.

"So," he starts, "Peeta." He wriggles his brows at me and grins, "You were going to tell us about that girl."

"What do you want to know?" I ask back.

Cato smiles, "Well, how did she score an eleven?"

I shrug nonchalantly, "Nothing special. She scared the Gamemakers."

"How?"

I shrug again, "Some snare or something, I think. She didn't really explain it well."

Cato nods finally, "So she traps people."

"I guess."

He seems to be content with that for now, turning to talk to Clove about scoring land.

* * *

On our third day we're off into the forest, searching for Tributes in separate teams, but we never find any.

Cato proves more to me that he is the person to beat. He's rash at times, temperamental and definitely impatient, but he's so completely strong. He even takes some of his precious time out to yell at me.

"You can't just walk in there and find her," I tell him, "she's going to be hiding well." I hope.

Cato breathes in sharply through his nose, and though he doesn't plan to kill me then, he does start off the day with full intentions of making me feel every minute of it. He strikes a blow to the right side of my jaw and I see stars, even though it's clearly morning.

* * *

The day passes more or less like that, him glaring at me, Glimmer staring at me, and searching hopelessly for Tributes.

Until the end of the afternoon hits.

This is when the Gamemakers decide that we're failing as Careers.

I see it first. As I look out and see the ground just yards away look like it's catching fire. I'm confused only for a moment because it looks like the fire is rising.

It shoots from the ground in a high wall and starts to move forward.

"Run!" I shout, throwing my pack over my shoulder and I take off. The jacket on me heats instantly and sticks to my skin.

Cato stares at the wall and turns to run as well and the others join us.

The smoke fills my lungs but we all struggle through the forest, Marvel's jacket catches flame and he throws it off in horror. I stop to help him when a ball of fire passes over my chest and then I'm on fire as well.

I roll on the ground immediately, the stinging pain of the fire burns all over and I have to get up again and keep running because the balls of fire are falling everywhere around me. And it's not like the wall is going to stop coming just because I've stopped running.

We run for so long and all I want to do is rest, take off my shirt and get a good look at the burn over my chest, but the fire wall just keeps coming.

And then it stops. It stops, dies down, but the smoke is everywhere, in my lungs, stinging in my eyes.

We're coughing so hard that we have to stop to breathe and rest.

"Clove!" Cato shouts as he wretches against a tree.

"I'm here."

"Glimmer?"

The girl from one nods silently before coughing so much that she's puking over the bushes nearby.

Cato checks to make sure that all of us are okay and my heart lurches as he lets out a laugh and starts through the trees.

We follow after him and I finally look up to see Katniss scaling the tree that Cato is running to.

Oh no, he's seen her.

We stop at the base of the tree and stare at each other and I look away, terrified for her. It's the first time I've seen her since the Cornicopia. Before I look away I get a good image in my mind of her burned leg that's had the most of the cloth torn away from her pants.

"How's everything with you?" she asks lightheartedly and my stomach lurches nervously. Please, I think silently to myself, please don't kill her. Not here. Not in front of me.

I look to Cato's side, at his sword and I'm afraid for her. I can't do anything yet. Still, I find myself removing the dagger from my belt, ready at any chance if I have to take Cato down.

"Well enough," Cato says, and I'm sure that he's confused with how to take her, "Yourself?"

She answers with a joke, "It's been a bit warm for my taste. The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

No! I look up to her in fear as Cato says: "Think I will."

Glimmer offers her bow and arrows out to him but he shakes his head.

Katniss turns to look at me and I dart my eyes away from her immediately. I use the excuse of cleaning my dagger with my loose over shirt as I feel her gaze on me.

"No," Cato says back to Glimmer then, "I'll do better with my sword."

I look up, ready to attack if I need to, watch Katniss climb so high up into the tree that the tip of it sways a little. Cato begins to climb but he doesn't get nearly close enough to do anything before a branch snaps underneath him and he falls to the ground.

He's up again though in seconds, "Fuck," he shouts, his face going red with embarrassment, "You fucking bitch." He shouts up at her and I have to fight off the laughter, and the urge to slit his throat.

Glimmer tries to climb now as Cato paces back and forth, cursing more. She gets high, but not nearly high enough again and she decides to string an arrow and shoot Katniss from there.

I've seen her shoot before, so I'm not completely concerned.

Katniss takes the arrow up and grins down at her, waving the arrow in mock humor.

Glimmer comes back down.

"We're not leaving her here," Cato says through gritted teeth.

Clove rolls her eyes, "She's not stupid enough to come down."

"Then she'll starve up there," Cato argues back.

Marvel shakes his head and takes a seat in the leaves.

"Why don't we just go back?" the girl from District four says as a suggestion, "We can go back, and get her some other time."

"No!" Cato growls, he's completely steamed about being embarrassed by Katniss.

"Why?" Glimmer argues, "why do we have to stay here? she's not coming down."

"She'll come down," Cato says and pulls his backpack up to prepare his sleeping bag, "I have patience. After what she just did to us."

"But she's not stupid," Marvel says finally, "She'll figure something out."

That gives me an idea, and I look up at Katniss, so high in the tree, but I can see the glare she aims at me. She could kill me from there, if she had the bow.

"Oh, let her stay up there," I say finally, interrupting Cato in the middle of another rant, "It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

They all agree and we sit down to eat and rest.

I lay down in my sleeping bag, and watch from the ground below her as Katniss sets up her own sleeping bag in the tree. I fight the smile, so, she has been able to stay warm at least.

I watch her pull her jacket on and climb into the bag to keep warm.

She's still high enough up that no one can reach her, and Cato lays down with the rest of them to sleep. Marvel is assigned with first watch, so it's me and him that lay awake then.

I stare up at Katniss, thinking to myself, _I'll figure something out, Katniss, I'll find a way to get you out of this mess. But for right now, get some sleep. You don't have to worry. I'm watching over you. And you'll be safe, at least for tonight_.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Please review! And I'll see you all next time.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	13. Chapter 8 OPTION B: No Water, Just Fire

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows**

* * *

**Option B

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I simply adored writing this chapter, I hope that it reaches up to everyone's expectations. I tried to stay fairly loyal to the story line. But this is pretty much the point where I can change things, chapter 9 is going to be a whole 'nother ball game. This was mostly just to get the ball rolling, get the details down, and then Chapter 9 is where I can finally have my cake and eat it too. ^_~

I hope that you all are enjoying my fanfic so far, thank you lot fer reading and sticking around, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, and I'll see you next week!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in?

Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again

I don't want to run away from this

I know that I just don't need this

* * *

**Chapter 8 - No Water, Just Fire

* * *

**

I stare out through the Willow Trees to see if I can spot any sign of who it is, but there's nothing I can really see accept the light of the fire that the person's made, "Why now?"

Katniss shakes her head, "I don't know. But whoever it is, they're gonna get their selves killed."

"Yeah," I agree. We're silent long enough until I decide to ask: "How did you sleep?"

"Alright, did you sleep at all?"

"I did, some," I tell her honestly, "But not much."

Things settle down as we stare out at the person's fire, grow bored with watching the dancing flames, and finally we both drift off to asleep again.

I don't know how much time has passed before a scream pierces the cold night air.

It was a girl that had started the fire, I can tell now as she is screaming and crying for her life, and then she's silenced by the group of Careers that have found her.

Katniss is up, staring out at them, and then looks at me. Her eyes wide in fear, she readies her bow.

The Careers cheer and howl with laughter and me and Katniss sit in silence. They get closer and I pull Katniss back into the bag and cover her mouth with my hand.

She lowers the bow just a bit and we share a look of complete fear.

We listen to them talking for a while before they set off back into the forest, leaving us alone again.

"That girl," Katniss starts to say, her voice shaking.

"It wasn't her," I interrupt, "Not that girl from eleven. No."

A helicopter arrives to take the girl's body away and we stand up finally to stretch out our sore muscles.

"We need to go soon," Katniss says, "You have to be just as thirsty as I am by now."

"I am," I agree, "but let's eat first. I'm starving as well."

We eat and Katniss checks her snares. She's caught a rabbit in one, takes care of it, cooks it with the girl's fire, and uses the coal from it to dim down the orange backpack. But it doesn't work as well as we would've liked it to.

"Well," I say, joking, "We'll definitely never go hungry. But we do need to get to some water."

We walk on for the entire day, an eventful day I _assure _you, we found out that the sunglasses were useless, and all we really managed to do was find some berries. Bad berries. That we had to ignore and move on from. And we don't find any water. Not a drop.

"This isn't good." Katniss says as I zip up my pants.

"What's that?" I ask.

She looks at me, "When urine is that color. Brown, dark. We don't have enough water in us. What color was yours?"

I raise a brow at her and can't help but to laugh at the strange question. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I wasn't looking."

It's her turn to raise a brow and then she smiles, "Oh. Well, we need to sleep soon, I guess we should find a good tree."

We climb up the nearest one and snuggle down close in the sleeping bag.

The Anthem plays after some time and confirms that the girl that was killed early that morning wasn't Rue.

* * *

The next morning we climb down unsteadily from the tree and start off in search for water.

My bones ache as I walk, my head swims, I'm tired even though we've just slept an entire night. I don't know if it's from the lack of water, or just the activeness that the arena has required from me.

And I don't think I'm nearly as thirsty as Katniss is, which means that she has to feel worse. She's stumbling through the forest, still keeping ahead of me, but it's clear that she's dragging with every step.

Finally, she's fallen down to the ground with exhaustion and I run forward to help her up.

"Mud!" she exclaims just as I reach her.

She thrusts her entire body up from the ground and runs forward, through the trees, and we reach a small lake.

Katniss kneels at it, arms reaching out to it, but I take her shaking hands up from the bottle of water that she's filled and help her purify it.

She sits back against the trunk of a tree as we wait and then I hold the drink up to her lips to help her swallow.

We sit together, drinking slowly over another hour or two and finally her head slumps to the side from exhaustion. She's asleep.

The Anthem plays, I haven't even realized how late it is, but no one's died today. And I turn to see Katniss as her eyes droop closed and she's asleep again.

I sip silently from the bottle of water and I don't know how long I watch over her, listening for other tributes when an abrupt brightness catches my eyes.

I turn and see a massive wall of fire burning through the forest.

Katniss is already up then, and we stand to pack our things. I take the backpack over my shoulder and we sprint out to get some distance.

"That thing's not right!" I shout at her.

"No," Katniss breathes, "It's definitely not."

We run blindly through the trees and Katniss is slowing down, so much that when I turn to her I see that her jacket has caught fire in the back.

"Hey," I shout to her, "Your jacket is on fire."

She looks back and stops.

We struggle to pull it off of her and stomp it out. She stuffs it in the pack that's been over my shoulder and we have to set off again, because the fire is gaining on us.

The smoke fills my lungs so completely and I'm coughing for air.

We jump over a small cliff face and Katniss wretches so hard that she pukes against the rocks, she turns her head away from me and I move to her side.

I pull the hair back from her face and rub my hand over her back as she dry heaves. We're only there for a minute though, breathing deeply, when a ball of fire passes through and streaks over my left arm.

Katniss straightens up and we start off through the rocky area of the arena.

I've grabbed my hand under arm to put out the fire that is on my sleeve. But I know that it's done a great deal of damage to the skin underneath. The burn stings as we run. Fireballs streak by, barely missing us.

"Move when you hear the hiss!" Katniss shouts to me, "Listen for the hiss."

I listen then, hear it, and twist left, dodging a large fireball aimed for my back.

After so long Katniss collapses, convulsing with dry heaves again, completely overwhelmed now. She's exhausted and spent finally and I turn and stare up at the firewall.

I start to reach out to Katniss, we have to keep going, when a ball of fire comes out from the left and hits right over my chest. I throw myself back without even thinking and roll over, chest to the ground. I don't scream, but the pain is enough to make me want to.

When I straighten up again I see Katniss is on the ground, ripping the leg of her pants away.

"Katniss!" I take her burned hands up and we limp away together from the wall of flames. No more fireballs come, but we're both badly burned.

We find a small lake and Katniss sits at it, reaching out to soak her hands in the water.

I ignore my burns, I know they're both bad, and I don't want to worry her. So I worry about her instead.

We wash our faces calmly in the water.

"You," she says finally, staring into my eyes, "You got burned too right?"

"It's no big deal," I say, shrugging it off, "Let's see your leg though, and see what we can do about it."

She puts it before us with a grimace and my stomach lurches. The skin is so brightly red and badly burned that my first instinct is to get it into the water. But I know it has to go in slowly.

I take her leg in my hands, climbing waist down into the water myself, remove her boot and sock, and guide her leg down into it.

She sighs in relief, her eyes are on me, her hands are on her legs, gripping at the cloth of her pants as though it can stop the pain in her leg, "Oh Peeta, thank you."

My heart swells in my chest at her words, it's silly, when you think about it, but I'd give anything to hear her say it again. Instead, I look up then and stare into her eyes.

"You're welcome," I say firmly.

We drink water as she sits with her leg in the lake.

My burns sting more then ever now, but I ignore them. Water will only make the pain afterwards seem worse then it really is. And I've been burned before, so it's no big deal.

Katniss cuts off the burned back of her jacket and we eat a small meal of crackers and rabbit meat. For the third time, Katniss is back off into sleep.

I wish I could fall asleep that easily.

The stinging gets worse on my chest and on my arm, but all I do is pour water on Katniss's hands and keep her leg soaked.

The footsteps jar her awake suddenly and in a minute I've got her sock and boot back on and we're scaling the tree that she was laying up against.

The Careers meet up with us as we finally get high enough to be significantly out of reach. They look up at us in annoyance, I watch the first boy with his blackened face from the smoke as he smirks.

"Hello down there," I banter to them.

"How's your day been?" Katniss asks with just as much bravado.

The leader of them raises a brow to the both of us at our calm demeanor, "Well enough," he says, "Yourselves?"

"A bit warm for my taste," Katniss jeers with a wide grin, "the air is better up here. Why don't you come up?"

"Think I will," and as he starts to climb Katniss whispers to me.

"Step on my branches."

I do, and before I know it, we're up at least seventy feet or so in the air. Cato isn't so lucky though to have as good of a guide as Katniss. We look down as the branch snaps and he falls all the way back down to the ground.

He's up in a second though, angry and cursing and then the girl with her daggers decides to try.

She isn't as lucky either.

"Why don't you just shoot them?" I ask Katniss as the District two girl tries to throw a dagger or two at ass, but we're too far away.

"They don't know how good I am with a bow, but they know I have it," She says softly to me, "We can afford to wait on them. And if they stay here tonight, it'll be a big mistake."

I smile back, "Good idea."

"It's all I've got," Katniss says, "There's so many of them, if I let it out how well I am and a few of them get away then the chances of beating them all will be slim."

I nod in agreement, "Then whatever happens next is entirely up to them."

The Careers set up camp at our feet and we climb down a bit for a good spot in the tree, pull out our sleeping bag and prepare for sleep.

I sit there silently, staring at Katniss, as I pour water over her leg.

"Thank you," she says to me, smiling.

It's the second time today that she's thanked me. And it's the second time that I welcome her.

But with the Careers siting down below us, I think to myself, _tonight is going to be a long night_.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Review? Why ever not?

~KaKaVegeGurl


	14. Chapter 9 OPTION A: Fight and Flight

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**Option A

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey hey everyone!

Oh my gosh, so many reviews! Thank you all, I love you guys.

If you don't get to the chapters of 10 before xmas, merry xmas to you all! Be safe these holidays, if it's not xmas you celebrate then just know that my heart is with you. Yes you. All of you! /hug all

I will continue updating weekly. Always weekly, so you'll get some of me constantly. Thank you all so, so much and enjoy the chapter! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky

With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high!

Blood-red were the spurs i' the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat,

When they shot him down on the highway,

Down like a dog on the highway,

And he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Fight and Flight

* * *

**

I see her cutting the branch high up in the tree above us before anyone else does. She doesn't finish it before the Anthem ends though, and I watch her stop, tuck away the knife she's using and climb back down the tree to her sleeping bag.

It comforts me some that she has a plan already. And I have to be ready for it in the morning. I don't think she plans for me to come out of it alive, because she doesn't know what side I'm really on, so she's not going to give me any warning of any kind when she drops the hive on our camp. She must be so confused right now. She must feel betrayed.

But that's okay, because the only thing that matters in this is that she lives through the Arena and goes back home to District 12; whether she thinks highly of me or not.

Prim and her mother need her. Who needs me? No one. Katniss has to live.

And with all of that in mind, I watch her all night, staring, barely blinking, barely looking away. I lay in silence, pretending to sleep as I listen to the others breathing around me, and stare up at her shadow falling over me.

In time though, I feel myself drift off slowly, the sounds of creatures in the night soothing me to sleep. But am hardly out of it when the actual branch and hive of Tracker Jackers lands down into our camping spot.

I'm ready for it, despite the drowsiness of waking up, despite the tire of my bones. And I'm up before them all, sprinting through the trees and I look back to see her, feeling the pride for her fill my heart as I run. I'm hardly worried for myself as a few of the Tracker jackers sting me, but it doesn't matter because I have a good enough start. Better then the rest.

They're all shouting in shock and horror behind me, "To the river!" And that's already where I'm going as I'm stung two more times by the Tracker Jackers that are surrounding, wings blaring angrily.

I take a breath, throw myself head first into the water, and stay down below it so long that my lungs burn for air. Three more fall into the water around me to get away from the wasps.

Finally, I surface with them all and I hear Cato shouting out to the others, he's already up on his feet with his sword in his hand.

"She's going back for that bow! I bet she's going back for that bow."

I scoop up a spear that someone had set by the side of the water and take off after him through the trees. My clothes weigh me down, my jacket still on and clinging close to my arms, my pants make it hard to get through the plants over the ground. But I fight through after him.

It's not long before I pass him up, because he's just as weighed down as I am, and reach the area where we had been sleeping only minutes before.

And she's there as I burst through the thick of trees and see her struggling to aim her bow and arrow at me. Her face is streaked with tears and cuts, a sting swelling on her cheek.

"What are you still doing here!" I whisper to her in shock and fear fills through the pit of my stomach and through my veins. She looks up the me in surprise when she realizes who it is, "Are you mad?" I hiss then I jab her with the back end of the spear, "Get up, get up!"

"What's going on?" she asks, confused, she tries to get up but she's moving much to slow. She doesn't know who's directly behind me.

I drop the spear from my hands and grab her up by her arm, then I shove her hard as Cato arrives through the trees, hot on my heels, "Run!" I shout as she finally starts to move in a stumbling manner, "Run!"

She does and I turn just in time to grab Cato's fist tight in my hand as he moves to throw his sword at her. I refuse to let him skewer her like he's done the past three girls. I twist his hand sharply, feeling it pop, and the weapon falls to the ground.

I don't let another heartbeat pass when I throw my arm forward and punch him hard in the face. The blood that flows from his nose is green as it turns into leaves and flows slowly through that air around in front of me. He stumbles before he falls as his neck snaps back, but he grabs up the spear that I'd thrown away, and then swipes low at my thigh.

I try to jump back and dodge it, but my reaction time is too slow and I feel it cut cleanly through my skin. As easy as running a knife through warm butter.

I can't stop the shout of surprise that escapes from my throat. I punch down on his right shoulder to weaken his arm and grab the spear from his hands, throwing it off through the trees as I turn and run back through the forest to get away from him. The trees are spinning around all around me and I feel the cut pulling as I run, ripping wider.

I stumble as my vision blurs and focuses over and over. I reach the side of the river, comforted at first before I realize that the water is so thick and red now looking a lot like blood. I force myself into it anyways against all reason and begin to wade through it. It's a strong, thick current. So thick that I can't tell if I'm really even moving at all.

I'm out of the thick blood of the river after what feels like hours, standing straight up onto the other side and stumble to the ground, my feet are aching with pain and my stings throb.

As I collapse to the ground, I see my arms melt into the sand and I struggle to free them. My heart pounds in shock, I stand again, and see the black ooze that coats me from my forearms now, all the way down to my hands.

Then I struggle to get it off, but the ooze clings to my skin, it stretches like webs over my fingers and then the spiders start climbing out of my pours. I run to a rock and try to rub them off, rub off the ooze, rub away the spiders.

I'm smacking at them with each hand as my arms become so tight together with the ooze that I can no longer pull them apart from each other. I thrust them to the rock again but it just melts down into the quicksand below my feet. And then I'm melting with it.

The shout that escapes my lips is weak and I can hear my tears and sobs in it as the dirt pulls me down, deep down. My mouth fills with sand, my skin itches, and I merge into the earth.

* * *

When I finally wake, I'm struggling to pull up from the earth, only to find that I wasn't really in it to begin with. I'm laying on the ground, curled down like a ball.

The weeds around my legs and arms are twisted tight to the skin and I struggle to get free from them. I rip and tear, look around for a dagger or a spear, but there's nothing, so I start biting at it instead.

I pull myself up finally, exhausted, and sit down on a flat rock nearby. I can hardly stand, but I know I have to keep walking, I have to get further away. If I stay here, then the rest of them will be waking up from their nightmares as well.

For now, I can just walk away, surely I have some time.

But when I reach down to check at the deep cut on my thigh and pull back a handful of blood, I know that I won't be able to travel much further.

I pull the cloth of my pants aside only a little to get a better look and my stomach drops. The torn skin is obvious from the cut skin, and it looks completely brutal. I swallow my disgust and cover it back. I can't travel with this, I'd only be making it worse, and I can hardly feel this leg at all, so what point is there in trying?

I look to the rock that had went down into the quicksand, but it sits there still and sturdy, just a walk away, with my blood smeared over it. I have no time, or energy for that matter, to clean it up and hide my wild attempt to fight off imaginary spiders.

But I know that the first thing I have to do is hide, and I have to do it soon. I can't protect myself at all with no weapon and a wound like this on. So I look around for an idea, anything at this point, to hide myself from Cato and the other Careers, from Thresh, from Katniss.

But the only thing that meets my eyes is the river, the mud and leaves. It's all I really have and it will have to do.

I take up the plants from around the area and begin to paint my skin in the thick, wet, dirt. When I feel that I've gotten a good enough pattern, but not exactly pattern, on my arms and legs, I do the same to my face. I can't see it, but I more or less guess where the mud will go.

I strap leaves, weeds, and plants tight to my clothes and skin before I climb down into the muddy land below. I do it painfully slow, so as not to rip the cut even more.

When I finally lay down, I feel like it'll be my last time ever doing so. The searing fire of pain that's in my leg bites sharply through me. Cato got me good.

I wonder then if he ever got to Katniss._ No, no he can't have_, I tell myself,_ I protected her. She has to be safe. Hopefully she got away safely_. Yes, she had to have gotten away.

I know she is fine, she has to be fine. And I've done the best I could to protect her. I couldn't bring down Cato though. I couldn't take him down for her, but I tried to weaken him. He was just faster then me.

Maybe he'll try to walk by some time. And then I can bite at his ankles at least.

How long have I been asleep for? If it was longer then a day then I had already missed the Anthem, and with that, I'd never truly know if Katniss was still alive or not. But I have to hope for her, because it's all I've got left.

* * *

Every cannon that goes off after I've laid there for hours shatters me awake and I'm looking around each time, waiting for any sign or sound of people running, listening for Katniss, for Cato, for anyone to pass by. But no one ever comes.

No one finds me, which is amusing to think of because of the mess I hadn't cleaned. Surely I'd be easy enough to find, at least if they walked onto me. But they can't find me if they don't even pass by.

It feels as though the arena is empty with what little I hear. It isn't, of course, but it feels like it is.

Haymitch has surely given up on me at this point. But that's okay, he knows what I came in here intending to do. And I think he'll respect my wishes.

I close my eyes as my pulse calms after the cannon, my body still aches and hurts, my leg especially. But I'm comforted by the lack of hunger. Maybe I'm in too much pain to feel such a dull ache like my hungry belly.

"Katniss," I find myself whispering, "be safe," before I fall asleep.

Surely, this is how I die.

* * *

The sound that startles me awake the next time is not a cannon at all, of that I'm sure. It's louder, much louder. It's booming through the trees, and haunting as it digs through my muscles and down into my bones.

The entire ground below me shudders in protest and I even open my eyes, feeling my heart skip a beat. My ears ring in protest and I can't help but think:_ What in the entirety of earth was that_?

There are no bombs in the arena, are there? If there was then I would've known about them when the Careers were going through the supplies, and I don't remember any.

Because it definitely sounded like a bomb.

I look up to see smoke in the sky, two separate clouds of smoke to be exact, wafting high into the air from the far distance. But there's nothing more of a sign of existence from around me. The soft four note whistles of the birds somewhere around me is a new sound, but it's comforting in a way and I wait again. But nothing happens.

I start to close my eyes again after a minute or so has passed when another 'boom' sounds, not a cannon again, another bomb instead. The birds stop immediately and I look around once more. _What is going on?_

Then another bomb cracks through the forest, startling the birds so much this time that they all take up flight. And I decide that I probably won't be able to sleep for a while.

I wait, and wait, and **wait**. But the bombs don't sound again. Three bombs had went off, three. Then there should be none in the arena.

Obviously, whatever it was, is over.

A bomb, I think to myself as I close my eyes again, who had done it? Someone from District three maybe, that's their area of expertise, right?

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Reviews and love? Suggestions? Advice? Leave a comment, I'll get back asap.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	15. Chapter 9 OPTION B: Burn Admittance

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**Option B

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright, bet you all are quaking fer this chapter. I can't wait. So excited.

I had the most fun with this one, lots of love and romance. And I do romance good. ^^ Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi everyone, enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Who will go down to those shady groves

And summon the shadows there

And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms

In the springtime of the year

The songs of birds seem to fill the wood

That when the fiddler plays

All their voices can be heard

Long past their woodland days

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Burn Admittance

* * *

**

Katniss gasps, "Rue."

I turn to see the small girl sitting up in another tree near us, and she's pointing upwards.

My eyes follow her hands up above our heads to a bee hive on a branch of our tree.

Katniss is smiling wide when she whispers: "Tracker Jackers."

We sit in silence after that as Rue disappears back into the shadows of her tree. The Anthem plays finally and Katniss starts to scale the tree, the plan is to cut down the Tracker Jacker hive and drop it onto the unsuspecting Careers.

I watch her, worried, but I don't have much time to think about it when a small silver parachute falls down from above and I reach out to grab it from the air.

I examine the small pot that it has distributed to us. I smell the contents and smile wide, it's burn medicine.

The Anthem ends and Katniss comes back down to the sleeping bag.

"I'll finish it in the morning, before they wake," she says softly.

"Give me your leg, Katniss," I whisper in response.

She does so without question and I take up her leg on my lap, I grab up some of the medicine into my palm and smooth it slowly over the large burn on her thigh. She sighs out in relief as she watches me.

"Oh, Haymitch," she smiles, "Thank you."

I smile and nod, sure to get every inch of her hands and her leg.

Now, I guess, we probably both should see just how bad my own are. I pull off my jacket, my shirt, and my undershirt, all three which have been burned over. Then I look down to examine my chest just as Katniss does. It's the first time I've seen it, and it honestly doesn't surprise me with how bad it is. That's what I'd expected, just about.

Katniss gasps, "Oh, Peeta. You didn't tell me."

"It's okay."

"I didn't know how bad it was."

"I'm fine," I argue, but inside I'm terrified, the skin looks so angry with me. I can't help but smile though at her sincere concern for me.

She moves close, taking the pot up into her own hands now. She dips her fingers in it and starts rubbing the medicine over my chest.

Relief fills me at last and I let out a sigh just as she did. She runs her palms over my torso, over my nipples, and the heat runs a streak up my back, then down it again and directly to my groin.

Her hands are so soft and gentle as they move over my body, and I can't help imagining them being much, much lower. She moves them over my shoulder and begins to coat my arm as well before she puts the medicine away.

She's smiling, blushing, as she scoots close to me. She lays her legs over mine and presses our bodies together. The medicine of my chest sticks to her shirt.

"Katniss–"

Then she kisses me and I can't entirely care about the stickiness.

Her lips are cold against mine, but they're as soft as roses, and I take her face up into my hands, cradling her cheeks before pulling her flush against me. The kiss digs deep into my core and I feel myself stiffening as I run a tongue over her bottom lip.

I pull away finally, take a breath, and then kiss her again; deeper. I feel the crotch of my pants press against her and she gasps in response but doesn't seem to mind otherwise. If I don't stop right now then I don't know if I can.

I force myself away this time and smile sheepishly at her, "I thought you didn't know how you felt."

"I–" she blushes, "I don't. But I... wanted that."

I feel the smile turn into a smug grin, "Me too. I can wait, Katniss," I reassure her, "I have the patience to wait for you to fall in love with me."

She nods and looks down to my waist before looking back up to me, "Everyone saw that."

I pale, feel the blood drain from my face. I'd completely forgotten, "Oh."

Katniss chuckles at my expression.

"Is that so horrible? Being seen kissing a girl from the Seam?"

"No," I say, staring seriously at her now, "I'm not ashamed at all, not even a little afraid. But you're a lady. And I plan to treat you so. A lady should be respected, and treated with delicacy. You just... Surprised me."

She laughs loudly then, "You can kiss me, Peeta, I don't mind."

"I know," I smile wide, "But you got me all worked up and then you make it really hard for me not to embarrass myself."

"Alright," she kisses me again and I feel her body rise to me, "Let's sleep now, then. We have time to figure this all out later."

I nod and she puts more medicine on my chest before we crawl into the sleeping bag again, we huddle close together for warmth. And I think we both fall asleep together at the exact same time.

* * *

I'm up before her in the morning, opening the sleeping bag, and coating her wounds in a sheet of medicine.

I was pulling off my own shirt when she whispered a soft: "Thank you, Peeta, for taking care of me."

"Always," I say, smiling as I turn back to her and watch her sit up from sleep.

She joins my side and helps tend to my wounds, she kisses me softly, kisses me again, and I'm grabbing at her hair, pulling her to me. She has no idea what she's doing to me and I intend to keep it that way for now.

I pull away and tuck her bangs back behind her ear.

We pack then, eat and drink, she warns Rue of us cutting down the hive before the small girl darts off through the tops of the trees, and then climbs again to cut it down.

I watch her in silence as the Tracker Jackers are coming out from it and I have to cover my mouth to stay quiet. My mind fills with horror as they sting her a few times. _I have to be quiet_, I tell myself, _or this will have been pointless_.

Then she throws the branch out. She's down fast, into my arms, as the Careers wake up screaming and running. I help Katniss to ground level and we run as well.

She stumbles a few times and I have to help her, lift her up, as we flee from the wasps.

I join her in a nose dive as we reach the pool of water before surfacing a minute later.

She screams in terror, grabbing at my face.

"Peeta! Peeta!"

I hold her arms down to her sides she struggles and writhes against me, "The blood! Oh god, the blood!"

I keep her there as she screams murder through the forest, then finally collapses back against the muddy ground and passes out.

"Katniss?" I hear my voice wavering in fear and I shake her, but she's out completely.

Trying to calm myself down, I pull her up and hold her close, letting her sleep. I clean her face with my wet shirt as she moans in pain against me.

In time I get up from the hard ground, wash her hair and mine, pull out the sleeping bag from my pack, and tuck her away in it. I lay her over me and hug her body close to my chest.

* * *

The next morning I wake to a soft footstep to my right. I look up, startled, and see–

"Rue," I can't help smiling at the small girl only a few yards away, "Well, hello there."

"I have something for her stings."

I hold out my hand to the dark skinned girl and she spits a pile of leaves into my palm. I don't comment, unzipping our sleeping bag to get to Katniss's stings.

Rue moves forward and sits by me, "She'll be okay now."

"Thank you, Rue," I whisper, smiling.

"For what?"

"You saved us," I tell her, "did you forget already? And, thank you for this. You didn't have to do any of it, you know."

"But I did," She says as she watches Katniss stirring slightly, "I like her pin."

I look up to her and nod, "Me too. Are you hungry?"

Rue smiles widely, "I am," and I pull some of the rabbit from our pack. She takes it and eats slowly, hesitantly before sighing happily.

"Peeta?"

"It's alright, I'm here," I tell the hunter in my arms and she turns to me, looking me up and down.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a night."

Katniss buries her face into my chest, then looks up again, "Where's your shirt?" she asks.

I laugh softly, "It's wet."

"Those bees," she starts, "I hope Rue got out alright. She saved our lives."

"I did."

Katniss looks confused up at me before she turns and gasps, "Rue?"

I laugh and the small girl smiles wide.

Katniss turns back to me, "What's going on?"

I shrug, "An alliance with Thresh and Rue here, I guess."

"Oh," Katniss smiles wide and sits up straight finally, she stretches and kisses me softly on the lips, "Alright."

We wash up the best we can and set off as a hunting team.

Katniss catches a few good rabbits and a weird bird. Then she scales a tree as Rue and I prepare for sleep.

The Anthem plays, no people have died, and I offer Rue a spot in our sleeping a bag.

She climbs in between us and I look over to Katniss as she smiles widely, staring at us. I wrap my arms around them both as her hand moves up and touches my cheek. I turn my head and kiss her fingers.

We stare at each other as the sky darkens, Rue's soft breathing between us. And then we fall asleep together as well.

* * *

The cannon wakes me up and I open my eyes, looking to Katniss. She stares back, then I look down to the empty bed.

"Rue?"

"Here."

We both see her in a tree nearby, clutching something to her chest. Eggs.

"Who died?" Katniss asks and Rue shrugs.

"I don't know," the little girl says as she holds out the eggs, "but I managed to get us some breakfast."

We eat then and Katniss tells us the plan for the day. She wants to come up with a way to take out the Career's supplies. She wants me to watch out behind them, and for Rue to be the distraction, setting up fires.

It's agreed completely as we set out and hunt some more, we cook all of the meat before separating our supplies three ways.

Rue stares up at us before giving the two of us a big hug, "Be careful, you two."

"We will be," I say, patting her head affectionately, "You be safe too."

She stands back and shows us the tune that she uses to signal to the workers of District 11 that it's time to quit work. We'll use it in turn to know that she is safe.

The she turns and runs off into the trees and me and Katniss share a look.

"I wish I could be with you," I tell her.

She smiles back sadly, "I'm most worried about you, please be careful, Peeta. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I do."

She raises a brow and I kiss it.

"You would win," I tell her, "for me."

I then put my hand on the back of her neck, drawing her into a deep kiss.

We split up then, and I watch her walking away as I turn and head off through the trees. I take my spot between the first fire of Rue's and the Careers little base. I stand in silence, gathering things from the area around me before I paint myself out to my surroundings, tying down leaves to my skin, branches, and mud.

When I'm done, I straighten up and stare off into the sky, waiting to see the smoke, and there it is.

Almost immediately, shouts fill my ears and I blend back in against the trees, watching the group of Careers run by with their weapons out.

I follow as quietly as I can.

The boy from District one splits off from them, but I continue to follow the core of the group in silence.

They reach the second fire when I hear the largest 'boom' ring through my ears. My entire body shudders at it. It wasn't a cannon, I know that, but more then anything it felt like a bomb.

"The food!" The boy from District two gasps in shock and they double back.

I follow, stumbling, but just before we reach the river I'm hit from behind in my calf. I collapse, pain reeling through my left leg and I let out a loud shout as the other Careers get out of earshot. I look behind me to see the spear embedded deep into my leg, it's the boy from District one.

"There you are," he stares at me, "Lover boy."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Be safe, my lovely readers, and review some time! It's all love fer me. ^^

~KaKaVegeGurl


	16. Chapter 10 OPTION A: Rescued

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**Option A

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, hey, hey!

Jesus, I been getting reviews up the YIN! Is my story rly that bad ass?_ /blush_ Or is it just one of the better ones out there? XP

Though rly, thank you all so, so, much! Bare with Option A fer now, it's gonna be a bit dodgy and annoying! Don't say I didn't warn you, some times I really have to drag myself through Option A, rip my eyes out and stuff, you know?

Oh, I wasn't suppose to say that was I? ^^;

I love Option A... *looks off to the side* I do... really I do...

ANYWAYS! Thank you all fer yer lovely reviews! !'m so happy to see them all! And since this is my last two chapters before xmas, those of you who are celebrating it, I hope you all are safe and well with yer families and that you get what you wanted! And enjoy these two chapters as MY GIFT, to you all! ^^ I'm sick, very very sick fer the holidays, ain't that great? XP /cough /hack /wheeze

Thank you all so much fer reading! Honestly I can't say 'thank you' enough fer all of yer kind werds and support! Also, you can follow me on Twitter, same user name, or add me on Facebook, I play the games on there a lot, or find me on DeviantArt. All of it is on my profile here if you need links, or on my website, which is more like a location map fer me in the nets.

Thank you lot fer being here, there's only a couple more chapters to go, please continue on and enjoy! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi everyone. Happy holidays. ^^

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for relief

You gave it all, into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took the fall for us

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Rescued From The Mud

* * *

**

When Claudius Templesmith announces that two from the same District can work as a team together in the arena, and win together as victors, I'm overwhelmed by the happiness coursing through my body for all of three seconds.

And then I remember that I'm still here, painted down in the mud, weak from not moving, dying from the cut in my leg that has surely become infected, and hidden from all forms of view. I could shiver from the cold or from the thoughts filling my mind, but I don't.

Surely Katniss could find me here, she is a hunter after all, probably hunted for things far less conspicuous. But what good would I really be to her at this point? I'm going to die. I'm on my death... ground.

And who's to say that if I won't die here soon then she won't just kill me herself if she **does **find me? She could finish the job that Cato started easily. I wouldn't even fight back if I wanted to.

I want to lay here and remain optimistic, but being in my current position, optimism isn't that high up on my list of priorities.

All I can do is wait here and see what she does. If she does or doesn't find me, there's nothing I can do about it.

Time passes slowly after that thought, I shift in and out of sleep a good few times before I hear footsteps approaching finally and I open my eyes. It surprises me then, how close she is, and I can see her back. Her long dark braid that is messy, her jacket that's been cut short, now only hanging to her waist, the bow in her fist and quiver on her back. I can't help smiling. Of course she found me. How couldn't she?

"Peeta?" She hisses, "Peeta?" And then I hear faintly a bird hiss the sharp word back to her.

"You here to finish me off, Sweetheart?" I ask, jokingly, watching her reaction.

She looks around wildly and then decides that she can't find me, "Peeta?" she asks again and starts moving close to where I'm laying.

I want to move out of the way, but I can't, so I have to warn her. As she steps down on my arm I manage to get out a soft: "Well don't step on me."

Katniss jumps back in fright and I open my eyes to look up at her and give her a hint of where I am. She's frozen for only a moment before she bursts into a soft fit of laughter and I can help but to smile back.

"I guess all of that time icing cakes finally paid off," she joked.

"Frosting," I rasp through a throat I haven't used in probably days, "The final defense of the dying."

"You're not going to die."

"Says who?" I ask up at her in curiosity.

"Me."

She helps me then from the jumble of plants and mud and shifts me to sit up against a large rock by the stream before she begins to wash the muck away from my face and torso.

"I'm surprised you aren't killing me," I joke softly to her.

Katniss looks into my eyes in surprise, "Didn't you hear the announcement?"

"I did," I reach up a hand and touch her cheek with the very tips of my fingers, "But I also know that I'm completely useless to you now."

"Don't say that." She shouts angrily.

"But I am," I argue back.

"You're," she looks to be thinking for a moment of what to say, her eyebrows knit down and biting her lips with her teeth.

I smile at her, impatient for a response, "I'm what?"

She shakes her head then, letting it go, and continues to clean me with a bottle of water.

"I'm what, Katniss?" I ask again, trying not to sound whiny.

She looks up at me and shakes her head again, "It's not important. What's important is that you're still alive, for now."

"What's not important?" I refuse to let it go.

"I don't want to be here!" She shouts finally as she stands up to go to the river, "I don't want to be here, Peeta," I hear her say softly as she fills a bottle with water, looking away from me.

I'm about to ask what she means when I hear a soft sob from her.

"I don't want to be... in this place... without you."

"Katniss–"

"Shut up," she growls before she comes back to me and starts to clean the rest of my arms.

I stare at her, watching her tear-streaked features, waiting for her to explain.

"I can't take it," she starts again, "if you died, if you die now. I can't take it, Peeta."

"Why not?"

"Because," she starts to get angry again, "because I need you." It's drawn out slowly, a growl in anger behind the words and then she glares at me.

I fight back the laughter again and lean forward to kiss her angry lips softly. She freezes before she receives me and kisses back.

Her lips are dry and chapped, but I don't care, I'll take her anyway she is, as long as she means it. Her hand touches the front of my shirt and I raise my hands to her cheeks to deepen the kiss.

She pulls away finally and lets out a held breath, her chest is rising and falling as she struggles to gain it back, "Let me finish cleaning you and... Taking care of you."

I nod in understanding, "No reason to let hormones get me killed, eh?" I joke.

She stifles another sob, and I realize that where I may not be taking it seriously, she hasn't forgotten. It's hurting her, because if I die then for me it's just death. Absence. But for her, I guess it's more then that.

I matter to her.

And then I'm grinning, grinning so wide that I almost forget to breathe.

Katniss cuts through my shirt after pulling my jacket away, pulls the stingers from the swelled lumps on me from the Tracker Jackers, puts some leaves she's crushed with her teeth to them and I feel the pain ebb away slowly.

I can't stop the sigh of relief from it, it's not much, but it's better then what I was dealing with before. She covers my burn over my chest with some medicine from a pot and then it's time to examine my leg. Ah, the dreaded leg.

She's hesitant, scared of what she'll see, and I am too. Because I've seen it before, right after it'd happened, surely it's worse now.

Finally she peels back my pants and cleans my legs of mud. Her hands running over the skin patiently. But when her eyes reach up to the cut, I see them widen like saucers.

I swallow nervously, "That's pretty bad, huh?" I ask, trying to dull the ache I see in her face.

She shakes her head as she stares at it, "I... I've seen worse," but she sounds like she's going to pass out, or vomit, either way.

"Probably," I agree, "But this is still pretty bad."

Katniss nods, "Yeah," she mumbles as her eyes water, "I... I don't completely know what to do with this, Peeta," her eyes meet mine and I see how helpless she feels.

I smile sadly, "It's alright, I guess we can try a few things?"

She nods and pulls up a bottle of water, washing the cut thoroughly, she puts some of the leaves that she used on my stings down on it and within mere minutes a pool of pus begins pouring from the wound.

I watch her swallow sickly, her face turning green, but she stomachs it and washes away the mess, she applies more leaves until no more pus comes out and then she uses the burn cream on the large, gaping wound. She wraps up my leg patiently, slowly, in a clean bandage from a first aid box she must have been carrying around with her.

She gives me some food to eat from her bag and I sit munching on them for some time before I speak again.

"Thank you," I tell her softly, "Thank you, Katniss."

Her eyes are still glassy but she leans forward and kisses me again, "You're welcome," she silently removes my boxers, eyes glancing over me before she looks away nervously. I watch her again as her face reddens and can't help the smile that spreads over me.

She turns to the water to have a good reason to look away from me and washes the boxers silently.

"All that pus oozing out and you can't look at me naked?" I joke, _well she did look at me, technically. That's for sure. _Her eyes lingered long enough to measure and I grinned at that.

"I..." she mumbled something before coming back and helping me into the now clean boxers, still looking away.

She helped me to stand, even as I tried to fall right back down when the pain seared through me from the cut, and then she steadied me as I stepped hesitantly into my pants.

As she pulled them up my legs and buttoned them for me I took her face in my hands and kissed her, "I don't mind if you see, Katniss." I winked at her, "I don't mind if you stare, either."

Katniss looked like she wanted to push away, but she didn't for my sake, because I wouldn't have been on my feet for long if she'd done so.

I got dressed the rest of the way on my own and then we traveled a bit away from the muddy place I'd been sleeping for probably days before taking to a cave.

We set out the sleeping bag and ate some kind of bird meat together, which she more or less fed down my throat.

The Anthem played and Katniss curled up against my chest finally, I ran my unsteady fingers through her soft brown hair.

"Katniss," I started and her eyes looked up to me, I smiled sheepishly, "can I ask you something?"

She nodded without a moments hesitation.

"How do you really feel about me?"

Her expression hardens and she moves to pull away but I grab her wrists up in my hands and stare her in the eyes. She tries to fight me off, but not too hard, just enough to see if I'm holding her there, and I am. So she stops struggling and looks at me like a caged rat.

"I know you were with Gale before," I tell her strongly, staring deep into her piercing grey eyes, "But tell me, Katniss. How do you feel now?"

"Gale is my friend, he always has been," She says and looks down at our hands as she lowers her arms, "But that's all he is."

"So, he's nothing more?"

"Nothing more," she confirms, "Never been anything more."

I smile and touch my forehead to hers once before pulling away again, "And what about you and I?"

She sighs, "I don't know how I feel about you, Peeta. I'm sorry," she meets my eyes then and I can see how upset she is at what she's saying, "I know that's not what you want to hear, you want me to be in love with you. You want me to be sure of myself, but I can't be. I don't know. I don't want to think about it. And you don't want to hear that either, but it's the truth–"

"I don't mind hearing that," I tell her honestly, "I don't mind at all, Katniss. And if you aren't sure, and you don't want to think about it now, then that's okay too. You don't have to know everything all of the time. I'm fine with us just being like this. Take your time. I can wait," I take her face up in my hands, "I love you."

"I–" She sounds like she wants to say it back, but what she says instead gives me hope: "I want to love you too. You mean a lot to me, you've saved my life. I-I need you, Peeta."

I squeeze her tight to show her how thankful I am, words can't explain how badly my heart hurts with happiness and relief.

"Why do you have to be so nice?" she laughs, "I don't deserve it."

"I think you do."

"You can't wait forever though," she says darkly, "No one can wait that long. So one way or another, I have to make up my mind."

I pull back and look at her, "Hey," I touch her chin, "I can wait. I can wait a really long time. And if I didn't wait until you made up your mind, then what does that say about me?"

She smiles sadly.

"I can wait," I tell her, "I can wait forever if I have to."

We finally climb down into the bag together and I'm asleep faster then her, I'm asleep the second my head hits the ground. My aching skull throbs in pain, and it's nice to slip away from consciousness, even though I'd like to stay there with her.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

I told you, I had to DRAG myself through this chapter, ugh.

Hope you all enjoyed it anyways, feel free to give me yer points of view in a review, or just drop in to say 'good story' or whatever. It all werks.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	17. Chapter 10 OPTION B: Tragedy

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**Option B

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*whispers* I write Option B first.

*looks around* Ooo, I'm so bad. XP

So yeah, things are good here, how are you all? Liking the holidays? Guess what I been doing? Apart from keeping track of everything about the Hunger Games movie, of course. I been watching 'Heroes', yeah, you know, that show that no one rly accepted? Awesome show. Sylar ftw. He's so hawt.

Yeah, I'm awful, even wrote a Petlar short.

But other then that I just been writing this, and my real book. Which I just gave the first 5 chapters of to my editor, to see how well her and I werk together. Prolly sending that out in January in hopes of getting it published. *crosses fingers* Wish me luck.

Also kinda hoping to get back into drawing, god I haven't drawn in ages. It's been months since my last serious picture, my poor DA acc haz lots of dust on it.

So, anyways, to this chapter. I had a LOT of fun writing it and changing it, gotta say, loving option B, which seems to be everyone else's fave too. Don't thank me tho, wasn't my idea. And he's out there, you know who you are. /wink I thank you so much fer giving me the power and inspiration and idea to make this fanfic what it is, it's all you dude.

So, thank you all fer reading, stick around fer the next two chapters next week, stay strong and enjoy yer holidays, yer days off of werk and school. Until then, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, and enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

They were hiding behind hay bales,  
They were planting in the full moon  
They had given all they had for something new  
But the light of day was on them,  
They could see the thrashers coming  
And the water shone like diamonds in the dew.

And I was just getting up, hit the road before it's light  
Trying to catch an hour on the sun  
When I saw those thrashers rolling by,  
Looking more than two lanes wide  
I was feelin' like my day had just begun.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - A Twelve Year Old; Tragedy

* * *

**

I reached back behind me and struggled to get the spear out of my calf, but the boy from District one stepped down on it's long wooden body softly, just enough to jerk it inside the skin and tissue. Pain shot up my leg and I threw back my head as I gasped out.

"We heard you tracking us," he said as he took the end of the spear in his fist, twisted it in my leg, and then tugged it out, I felt the muscle and skin pulling with it in resistance, "You honestly didn't think about it when I parted ways with the group?"

I stood shakily, looking down at the pool of blood under my shoes, and glared at him. My teeth bared in pain as I fought to stand up straight, "Not really."

The boy from District one smiled then and waved the spear at me, "Well, that's going to be your death."

"Not completely," I said and grabbed up the hidden dagger from my boot, the very one that Katniss had used on the tree branch. I took the handle of it up in my palm with the blade aimed down to my forearm and swiped out at him, the tip of it shaved some skin from his chin before he backed up.

He looked upset for only a moment before he jabbed the spear at me.

My leg slowed me down considerably and it only became so obvious when I moved to step out of it's range and slumped completely to the ground on my side. The spear tip nicked my right ear.

"Oh," the boy said with a cocky grin, "Aren't too fast there, are you, Lover boy?"

I struggled to get up when he aimed down to me, using gravity and strength to force the blade down, and the spear was inches from my face when he gasped out in shock, his entire body pulled away from me.

I looked up as Thresh took the screaming boy in his arms and slammed him hard against a tree.

It was the most horrifying thing that I had ever seen and I watched as the boy of District one doubled around the body of the large tree, his spine making a sharp snapping sound and blood spilling from his face.

His arms and legs dangled uselessly attached to his limp body like a small paper doll in Thresh's large hands. I saw his face, contorted in extreme pain, his teeth slicked with blood and the bone of the spine from his neck protruded out over his tongue in a very unnatural way. I fought back the vomit in my throat.

Thresh dropped him there as the cannon roared, and then took my hand, covering it in blood as his intentions came through clearly.

"Th-thank you," I gasped in horror as the much larger man helped me to my feet, "I don't know what I would've done."

"Died," Thresh said softly and took the spear from the blood-soaked body, "Rue is safe, but we should get going."

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go." Eager to get away from the mess of twisted bones that was now the boy from District one.

Just as we were walking away though, a horrifying shriek rang through the now quiet forest and Thresh grabbed me up without so much as a backwards glance before bounding through the trees like a large bull.

The leaves whistled by my face, another scream and my stomach twisted like the boy from District one, like a pretzel. And when we got to the meeting point, a small opening in the trees, there was Cato with his now small group of Careers, Katniss who was sitting on the ground with a stream of blood pouring from her left ear, and Rue.

Rue was pulled up by her hair, her eyes wide in fear as they turned to us and her eyes found mine, and then I watched, useless to save her, as Cato's blade stabbed through the small girl's chest.

"No!" Katniss shouted, throwing herself forward to stop him. Her knuckles busted with blood, her bow clutched in her fist, her quiver gone from her shoulder.

And then I saw it, on the ground yards behind them. Cato must have followed her, and attacked when he saw the other small girl show up, taken Katniss's arrows, and poor Rue and her were both completely defenseless then.

I struggled to get from Thresh's hold as Cato cut her across the cheek with the already bloody blade. The cannon sounded Rue's death.

Katniss hissed angrily, kicking out at Cato's leg and I heard a loud snap as he shouted in pain and resistance. I took that moment of surprise and ran to meet them. Cato didn't see me coming as I flung myself over his shoulders, grabbing his jacket up in my fists and pulling him to the ground with me. His wounded leg weakening him enough to make this possible.

I punched him once across the face, struggled to get his blade as the cannon boomed around us again, and he glared murder up at me. Someone else was dead now.

He hissed and jabbed his blade at me, but I stood up from him. I took his other dropped sword up from the ground and thrust it at his throat.

"Let him go!"

I turned as the girl from District two's blade touched my own throat, the cold metal was sharp and I barely even breathed to stop it from cutting through any of my skin.

She glared darkly at me, her hair spilling over her eyes, "Let him go."

"Clove," Cato hissed as my blade cut a soft line into his neck.

I was mere seconds from letting the man below me away when Thresh bounded to Clove and smashed her into the body of grass behind us.

Cato's blade sliced down my arm and I pulled away from him, shouting in pain.

Katniss grabbed me around the waist then, "We have to go," she shouted as Thresh picked up Rue's body.

I joined them both in a soft run from the area, taking a look back behind me to see what had happened when I wasn't looking. Clove, the girl from District two, was standing and helping Cato to his feet. Two of their team lay in bent forms on the ground, blood spilling over the leaves.

Wait, two forms of Careers? But there had only been two cannon blasts.

I turned to Thresh, "Is she going to make it?"

Thresh didn't answer immediately as we made for distance. He breathed out loudly once, and then said: "No."

My heart sunk and I looked to Katniss, tears stained her dirty cheeks and we finally reached a good enough stopping point.

Thresh set down the small body that was in his arms and Katniss and I ran to Rue's side.

She smiled sadly up at us and then she touched Katniss's cheek, "You blew up the food, Katniss?"

Katniss nodded strongly, "Every last bit."

My eyes filled with tears as Rue then turned and looked at me, "You two have to win," she whispered, barely speaking, blood spilling at the ends of her lips, "Thresh, please."

The big man nodded, not wanting her to have to say anymore, "I'll help," he promises her and I turn to him thankfully. It truly amazes me... sometimes, that people can be as generous as him and Rue have been to us.

She seems to take comfort in his words, she smiles sadly.

"We'll win," Katniss promises as well, "We'll win for you, Rue."

I nod in agreement, "We will."

Rue closes her eyes, satisfied with our confidence, "Sing," she breathes, "Katniss."

Katniss swallows and I pull my eyes up more to look at her, watching, and she starts up a soft melody.

"_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass,_

_A soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head,_

_And close your sleepy eyes,_

_And when again they open,_

_The sun will rise,_

_Here it's safe,_

_Here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Her voice is soft, luring, and beautiful. And the birds around us grow completely silent, listening to her in admiration. Her tears wrack her body as she sings the little song and I force strength through me to hold back my own.

"_Deep in the meadow,_

_Hidden far away,_

_A cloak of leaves,_

_A moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,_

_And when again it's morning,_

_They'll wash away,_

_Here it's safe,_

_Here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm."_

Even Thresh is shaken now as he stands and watches the small girl, breathing weakly in Katniss's arms.

"_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

The song dies away then, just as Rue does, and Katniss is really crying now. She sobs and I move to her as she flings herself into my arms and lets go against me.

The cannon sounds, and I cradle her head against my shoulder. I try not to cry, but I can't hold back the tear the slips down my cheek and hides in her hair. She doesn't have to know that I cried at all.

It seems like forever that we sit there together, but clearly it isn't. And she pulls away finally when I think that her skin has become glued to mine, she stands up strong and I stand with her.

"I want to do something," she says, almost sounding annoyed, she looks at me and I understand.

Together we walk around the area, we gather flowers, and plant them over Rue's body, into her clothes and hair, behind her ear, making her out as a beautiful flower girl that has been buried against the earth below her.

To me, it looks like she was born there, a spirit, a symbol of knowledge and innocence. She is the very face of life. And I smile sadly at the thought, because at least now I know that this is the way that I'll remember her. This is how I'll see her in my mind. This girl that has done more for me and Katniss then any other has. Died for us, to save us.

Katniss stands strong again beside me, relief is over her face and I know it's because she feels that Rue has left this arena, possibly more important now then the victors will be, and it comforts her that she can give Rue at least that much. She then makes the motion with her hand, the first three fingers out and the pinky and thumb curled, to Rue. And I join her. We're pressing them to our lips, then out to Rue's body in our respect for her.

Even Thresh joins, even though I'm sure it doesn't register to him _exactly _what the notion means. But he doesn't have to know to understand.

_Thank you. Rue._

We leave her there, giving her peace at last, and Thresh follows slowly behind us as we make our way through the forest.

Katniss carries her bow in arm, ready, and just as well. Because in our thoughtful silence as we press on, she manages to shoot down two rabbits before we reach the thick field of tall grass with Thresh.

Katniss bandages up my leg finally with the first aid kit from her bag, and then we both are tending to each others wounds before I start up a fire.

All three of us eat together, silent and dirty, and Thresh is actually the first to speak after a few uncomfortable minutes.

"Tomorrow," he says softly, "Tomorrow, we will end this all."

I nod as I eat the rabbit leg in my shaking hands, "Who all is left now?"

Katniss thinks out loud, "Clove and Cato both from two, they'll be tough. Fox face is still around too," she supplies.

"Fox face?" Thresh laughs and we nod, "that's what you call her?"

Katniss smiles wide, "It's funny, I know. But I don't remember her name."

"Is that all?" Thresh asks, "Just those three?"

"I think so."

We go to sleep that night and watch the Anthem play. We watch Rue's face in the sky as Katniss curls up to my chest for both warmth and comfort.

I wet my lips and kiss her forehead, kiss her brows, and then her lips. She melts into me so much that I have to pull away to breathe.

But I give her a small smile and kiss her once again, shortly.

"We'll get him, Katniss," I promise her, "We'll get him for Rue."

She nods silently and holds me tight, her palms against my chest as she falls asleep, nuzzling her head under my chin.

I lay there in the silence, listening to Thresh's deep breathing, listening to Katniss, the bugs and birds in the night. And I am awake alone, thinking, plotting, wondering.

I can't help but think of Cato, the look on his face when I had my blade to him, I should've killed him when I had the chance. Oh well, it doesn't matter now, because when I see him again... He's a dead man. I don't have dark thoughts normally. _But I swear, Rue, I swear that I will get him back. For you.

* * *

_

**Ending Notes:**

Alright peeps, I'm outta here! See you all next week, thank you fer reviews, be safe, enjoy yer holidays! And be happy that I'm still here, writing this fic. ^_~

~KaKaVegeGurl


	18. Chapter 11 OPTION A: Tricked

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**Option A

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm so bad, XP.

I was sitting here werking on a Heroes mv before I got a review and realized that I hadn't put up the next chapter. So thank you DracoMalfoy97, you alerted me.

Went through and checked, all seems well, I hope. I'll know fer sure later, eh?

Anyways, have a happy new year everyone, be safe, drink responsibly. And don't DRIVE. See you all in the new year!

Thank you all fer the reviews and support! Please, take a seat, read on, and enjoy! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Has anybody else but me  
Ever felt this way before  
Like the world is spinning much too fast  
And you're falling through the floor

Struck by lightning  
It's so frightening  
When the morning feels like war  
Unbreakable, don't you wish you were unbreakable?

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Tricked, We're Tricked

* * *

**

We stand at the empty lake, waiting for Cato. These past few days have went by incredibly fast and I take this time, just to reflect back.

_As she helped to feed me, to clean my wound in my leg and realize the red lines of blood poisoning will kill me._

_All Katniss could do was cry._

"_Don't leave me," she hit my chest but all it did was wind me._

_I laughed though, even though it hurt, it was still funny._

_And before she could say anything more, I brushed the bangs from her face, and took her down into a sweet, chaste kiss. Her soft, cool lips against mine sent a hot line of energy to my groin and I was more annoyed then embarrassed._

_Even if I'd have done anything, I couldn't, because of my leg._

_As I laughed at that, and explained it to her, she crawled up against me and kissed over my chest burn._

_She got comfortable for the night._

When she sneaked me the drink of sleep, my head slumped down and I blacked out, then waking up and finding Katniss in the pool of blood. The long slash over her forehead. My stomach sunk in fear and horror as I moved to lift her. My temperature gone, my leg feeling much better, and my stomach now so obviously empty. I was starving.

I tried to take care of her, to my best ability, as my stomach growled angrily at me. But Katniss was far more important.

And we hunted around for berries and meat when I was back up to strength, Fox face had eaten some poisonous ones that I found on an accident. I didn't realize it, and Katniss was in time to stop me from harming myself.

Back in the cave we waited the rain out, sleeping together, eating, resting, kissing. I'd be lying if I didn't say that was my favorite part. We stayed together like that until the drought happened. Which was more then ironic.

All leading to moving us closer to Cato. We knew the day had come, the Game Makers wanted the climax of the show today.

We walked together, hand in hand, to the Cornucopia in patience. The dirt there was still stained with blood from days ago, weeks now? I don't know, I think Katniss has been keeping track of the days, but I have not.

Katniss stands at my side now, her silver bow and a single arrow clutched tightly in hand as she stares out to the trees, alert at our surroundings.

It feels like we're there for a long time before I turn to her and whisper, "I'm getting a bit impatient." She smiles without looking at me, "I know, that sounds silly, being impatient for him to come and try to kill us. But really, I'd rather just get it done now so that I can know how it ends already."

She nods, standing strong and straight beside me with her legs parted slightly, she was more ready then I was. "I know what you mean."

A few more minutes pass by and Katniss reaches over at last, takes my hand to squeeze it in comfort, her fingers weaving between mine and I squeeze back, "Come on, we'll search the area. We should probably try to find him before he finds us." She says and turns.

"Too late for that."

My shoulders shake in surprise and I turn with Katniss to see Cato standing only yards from us, his sword resting up against his shoulder.

Katniss strings the arrow she was holding and I grab my dagger from my side. Her arrow, though aimed well for his heart, hits him and is immediately refunded to the ground at his feet.

"Body armor?" Katniss hisses and moves to string another.

Cato runs forward and throws his arm out with the blade aimed but I side step him, shove his arm down so that the blade catches on the ground, and jam my dagger into his left shoulder blade. I grab his head up in my arm and squeeze tight at his throat to block his airway, his hands go up my arm immediately to struggle for release. His dull fingernails dig into my wrists.

Katniss pulls the string of her bow back and aims at Cato's face, which is obviously not covered and safe from her. But he's too strong and he slams his head back into mine as he kicks out, his right foot slamming into Katniss's chest and she falls backwards.

I push the free flowing blood out of my left eye, thinking that he'd hit me against the eyebrow so hard that it must have busted open. I look up to see where Katniss is and I see her fall backwards into the empty hole left behind from the lake being drained. Her arms flail, reaching for something to grab, but there's nothing.

It's a hard fall and I run to the edge to climb down and get her, "Katniss!"

I'm yanked back by Cato and he smiles down at me. His fist connects with my jaw, whipping my head back in protest. He hits me again a good few times before I fall back to the ground.

I hear him walking away from me as my head rolls to the side. I hear Katniss gasp then and I force my head up to look, dazed and vision blurred, to see him lifting her from the hole. His fingers block her airway as he squeezes her neck and then he punches her in the mouth with his free hand. Katniss's head jerks back and he throws her down to the ground near me.

I struggle to roll over on to my side, to stand, as Cato turns his back to me. He smiles, knowing that I can see him, stomps down on Katniss's stomach, and her body jerks up with the pain.

Cato's foot goes up again and he stomps again, on my left ankle. I feel the bone of it crunch in pain, snap, maybe. I'm not sure, but it forces a scream from my throat.

I sit up a bit to look at the damage as Cato kneels down to Katniss, taking her chin in his hand and holding my dagger at his side.

"I'm going to have fun killing you, District twelve," he hisses.

"Cato!" I shout out, more in pain, but also in an attempt to get his attention.

He turns to me, annoyed, and punches me square in the jaw, my back hits the ground again and he stabs the dagger into my leg, the same leg with the broken foot. The same leg that is becoming so painful that it might go numb. I feel him twisting the blade under the skin.

"Peeta!" Katniss is shouting from her spot on the ground as she struggles to get her bow and arrows from where they've fallen. I see her dirty nails scraping at the ground to get at them.

I scream out in pain again before Cato rips out the dagger, blood and flesh pulling in protest with it.

He stares down at me, dagger held to his own cheek, and smiles, "Watch 'Pita'," he orders me, "watch me kill your little girlfriend."

I'm watching, blood spilling over my vision and force myself up again. The effort sends a sharp sting through me but I manage to get up onto my feet, more blood spills over my boots, down into the dirt, and I take one of Katniss's arrows into my palm.

Cato holds the blade up, it's lowering to Katniss, but I'm at his side in time to sink the arrow through his cheek. My palm hits his skin and he throws us back in pain and shock.

Katniss is up, casting a shadow over us, before she sends an arrow of her own into his open mouth, up into his skull at the angle he's laying in.

I shove the body off of me and Katniss helps me to stand back up.

She grabs me tight and hugs me, her shaking arms wrapping around my waist and I rest my hands on her shoulders.

"It's over," I whisper softly to comfort her, "It's done, Katniss. He's dead." The cannon blasts on my last word, confirming what I say.

But Katniss just shakes her head and sobs. In time, though, she calms down, and we slowly walk away from the battle field.

Before we can make it a few yards from the body though a voice sounds around us.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith announces, "The earlier revision has been revoked! Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!

We stop and look at each other.

"No," she says and backs away from me, her absence causes me to stumble slightly. She pulls up her bow and a new arrow, prepares it hastily, and aims for my chest.

I close my eyes and nod, "Do it, Katniss. I'm ready."

But it doesn't happen.

I open my eyes and I see her shaking her head, "What?"

"No."

I walk to her, grab the arrow and push it to my chest, "Yes, do it, Katniss," she's shaking her head again, "Kill me, Katniss. Get it over with! I'm ready, do it!"

"Peeta," she whispers sadly and the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Please," I beg her.

But she still doesn't do it. Her arms relax and she pulls back, puts the arrows into it's quiver and stares at me.

"No."

I turn, walking back to Cato's body and pick up the bloodied sword, but before I can do anymore Katniss is at my side, yanking it from my hands. I'm too weak to fight her back, so I turn to her instead.

"Kill me," I say, "You have to, I'm dying as it is. Save yourself, Katniss. That's all I want."

"No," is that all she can say?

I take her hands in mine, the hands that hold the sword, and place it against my heart, "I want you to live, Katniss. I love you."

"I love you, too," she sobs, blinking the tears out of her eyes, "Please, don't make me do this."

"Do it," I tell her again, firmly this time.

"Tell me there's something else that we can do," she whispers, "I can't kill you, Peeta. There has to be another way."

I shake my head and her arms drop again, she's wrong. She can kill me. **Can**, yes. But she _won't _kill me.

"Katniss!" I shout as she takes one long step to me and shoves her mouth against mine.

I can't really argue with that.

I wrap my arms around her small waist, I open my mouth to breathe her in, and I press my body fast against hers.

My hands raise to her cold cheeks, her own hands grab at my shirt, pull me down, and I could never care about the arena, the tributes, winning, or dying, ever again.

She won't kill me, and I can't make her. And there's no way ever, that I will ever kill her.

So I'll bleed to death. She's not watching the pool of blood growing under us, she doesn't know that it'll probably bleed free for another hour or two, and then she'll win anyways.

It's then that Katniss does something that I don't expect.

She pulls out of my arms, reaches down to her pocket, and pulls out the berries we'd found. The very same berries that killed Fox face, and she holds some out to me.

I understand, I nod, and I take them up.

We count out together as we raise the berries to our lips.

The berries are just a second from touching my tongue.

"Stop, stop!" A voice sounds around us, "Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to present the victors of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. I give you the tributes of District twelve."

**Ending Notes:**

Whew, alright I brb with Option B. Review?

~KaKaVegeGurl


	19. Chapter 11 OPTION B: Wrong

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

**Option B

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay, Option B!

Omg, had too much fun writing this. I just hope you all like it as much as I did.

I'm passing out here, gonna go get some sleep now, please everyone be safe driving home, partying hard, and getting smashed. Don't drink and drive, and enjoy some 'tips and blades' this new year's.

I'll be here, at home, spending time with my boyf, making heroes mvs, and writing chapters 12.

Please enjoy, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

You who are her maidens, come, take me by the hand.  
And lead me to the chamber-where my love she lies in.  
And he kissed her cold lips 'till his heart it turned to stone.  
And he died in the chamber that his love, she lies in.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Wrong, It's Wrong

* * *

**

I'm wakened in the early morning by a sound that chills me to the bone: a blood curdling scream, torn from a throat that has probably been filled by just that. And when I turn to Katniss in alarm, I'm only comforted a little to know that it's not her.

She's awake though, kneeling down in the grass on one knee. The small sun just barely touching the horizon makes the outline of her hair glow red and shadows out her eyes, giving her a very violent look. Her arrow is aimed already at something behind me, and she releases it, without another thought, to pass over my shoulder.

It shakes me as the wind of it passes and jars me into reality like probably nothing else could've. A different girl screams from behind me as I scramble around inside the sleeping bag to find my weapon.

The cannon blaring through the night around me sends a trill through my bones and I pull up my dagger finally, it's in my palm just barely when I'm yanked up and the intrusion of my stomach gets another gasp from me.

"Peeta!" Katniss shouts as she runs to meet my attacker and me.

Thresh is also up now, pulling up a Clove that has about half of Katniss's arrow buried through her right breast. The blood from her wound is slung as he lifts her and splatters my face with small beads of it.

But I'm more interested in pulling the blade from my stomach. He, Cato, can't have hit anything vital; _it's just a small wound, no big deal_, I think to myself.

I turn with my dagger gripped tightly to get in at his chest when he lunges at me, punches me in the face, and lays out a kick to Katniss's stomach. I stumble, manage to remain vertical, but Katniss is both winded and floored as her body hits the ground hard. Her head cracks viciously against the small surface of a rock protruding from the ground and she is stilled.

"Katniss!" It's all I can do to try and get to her as Cato walks forward and thrusts his dagger at my throat.

Thresh is back again, empty-handed, and grabs up Cato's entire face in his wide palm.

I watch as the much larger man squeezes and Cato is screaming in pain, I stand up to help him but Cato kicks me away with a wild thrash.

When I look down now, to my waist, I see that it's letting out a lot more blood then I had anticipated. Sounds seem to blur together. Thresh screams at some point, there's a girl's voice too, so Clove isn't quite dead yet.

The cannon sounds twice and I look up to see who's died. Thresh is on the ground, or half of him at least, he's dead; that's one. And I see the sun landing over Clove's body, which is pinned up against a tree with a thick branch protruding from her neck. The blood and tissue hanging from it forces a gag out of my throat.

Another body is on the ground just a little way away. Red hair tells me that it's Fox face, she must have been the first scream that woke us all.

Cato wipes the blood from his mouth as he watches me, his prey in sight. He bends down stiffly, takes his blade up in his hands, and charges at me.

I stand up and move forward within a moment of impact, use my dagger to catch his fist and swing around him to get him up in a headlock. Both of his hands go up immediately to my arm, dropping his sword again, and he gasps out in pain before backing up quickly and slamming my back into a large rock.

Pain jolts through my spine with sharp intensity, I tighten my hold on his neck, cutting off his airway more as I feel my teeth bite down hard on my tongue and blood fills my mouth. He steps forward and slams back against the rock again. This time my skull is struck hard and my arms release him unwillingly. But we slide together to the ground, his weight smothering over me as my vision is dotted with black spots.

My head swims as Cato scrambles away from me, grabbing the sword up from the dirt a third time, he turns to me then and holds it out at me when I try to stand. The dark look in his eyes is all that registers before the tip of the blade, and it's entire body, is forced through my leg and pins me down to the forest floor.

I gasp out as I feel the cold metal pass through my body in a way that I could never have imagined; even in my most horrible dreams.

"No," I shout through the blood as he turns away from me, moving to Katniss, his hands now weaponless.

Katniss is just barely standing up, one leg bent in pain and the other being the only thing holding her up. Blood is pouring in a long stream from her own lips, mirroring mine. She raises her bow and arrow with weak, shaky arms, barely having enough focus as the large boy from district two reaches her.

Cato shoves her hands to the side with ease and smacks her in the face with his other open fist. Katniss falls to the ground again, her braid whipping over her shoulder, her bangs messy and wet with blood as well.

I grab the hilt of the sword in my leg, feel it jerk inside and I lurch, bile tasting on my tongue as Katniss struggles to get up again.

But Cato shakes his head at her in pity and kicks her in the stomach. She gasps in shock and doubles over in pain arms wrapping around her waist. He takes her wrist up in one hand, pulling her from the ground enough to punch her in the mouth again.

"Cato!" I shout, trying to get his attention as I start to pull the blade up through the tissue and muscle of my leg.

I hear a tearing sound coming from them and freeze as Katniss screams in protest. I look up from my leg as Cato closes her mouth with his and see her legs kicking down at the ground, her boots digging into the dirt below her, her arm is bent and pushing against his chest to try and get him off of her.

Red flashes through my eyes as his hands grab at her chest, squeezing hard, like he'll tear her breasts from her body. The nerve of him. My veins are filling with fire as he bites down at her cheek.

"Peeta!" She chokes out in fear, calling for me finally, "Peeta!" She's been reduced to this. And I could never hate a person more then I hate him now.

I struggle at the blade again, adrenaline pumping a loud pulse through my ears, renewed with determination and energy.

Another tear and she screams my name so loudly that it fills my mind, echoing in my brain like a loud chant by a million people, "Peeta!" _Peeta! Peeta! Peeta! _It screams at me. Begging me.

I rip up the blade with every ounce and pound of strength I have, stand shakily with the handle of the sword grasped tight in my hands, and force my silent, stumbling steps to reach them.

Katniss's shoes kick up more dirt as she struggles. Cato's hand reaches down between her legs to disappear inside of her pants and her eyes, which are so wide with fear, disgust, and embarrassment, stare behind him at me as I stab him through with his own weapon.

The blade protrudes from his open mouth as blood spills down his front and onto Katniss's chest. I jerk the sword to the side and his neck snaps violently with it. Then I shove his body off to the side.

The cannon sounds as I grab up Katniss's bow and arrow for her.

Katniss struggles to stand up as she takes her weapons from me, her shirt is torn and wet with his blood, her breasts are entirely exposed, or at least no longer covered by her tunic, they are now only hidden by her green bra. The skin that I can see of them though is red and scratched here and there lightly. She doesn't even try to hide her body from me as she leans forward and presses her forehead against my chest. Her own is heaving.

The sobs force her body into a shaking fit and I wrap my arms around her shoulders, pulling her jacket close to hide her chest from the cameras that are watching us.

"Thank you, Peeta," she whispers and I squeeze her in comfort.

She releases me and we leave the camp with our supplies to give the helicopter time to gather Cato's corpse; and the rest of the corpses around him.

Only when it leaves do I look at her and say: "Home soon."

But the voice of Claudius Templesmith over the area does nothing to comfort me.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games!" he announces, "The earlier revision has been revoked! Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!

Katniss freezes against me and pulls away roughly to stare up into my eyes.

"No," she's whispering as I step back as well. She lifts her arms and her next arrow points to my chest.

"Do it," I tell her as I watch a tear roll down her cheek, "Do it, Katniss!" I shout when she doesn't. She shakes in surprise at the volume of my voice, her arms wavering.

"I can't," she sobs out, the string relaxing and the bow goes down to rest at her side.

I start to take the sword that's still in my hands to my own chest but she runs forward and grabs it from me.

"No, Peeta," she hisses, "No, you can't."

I grab her face in my hands then and crush her lips against mine. Her body shakes more as she cries, and I kiss her deeply, pouring all of my love and fear for us into it.

Her hands reach up to grasp my forearms like a lifeline, hardly grown nails dig little harmless half moons into my wrists.

I don't want to pull away from her. I don't want to leave this kiss behind. Or her. I don't know if I have strength enough for that. I was growing so completely comfortable with the idea of us both living that I had started to believe. And now, now this. I never even saw it coming. But we pull away anyways, finally running out of breath.

Katniss turns to a bush that's nestled between two large trees nearby and picks up some of the berries from it's leafs. With them in her palm, she walks back and looks at me.

"What's that?" I ask her, concern dawning on me, my heart is speeding up in anticipation.

"Nightlock," she says softly in awe, looking down at them, because they just look like blueberries to me. "It's... Well, it's poisonous."

I run to her immediately, try to grab her fists and stop her, but she holds a hand out to me before I get them from her. I misunderstood her intentions.

"Together?" I ask and she nods. So I take the berries from her, holding them gently like a beggar would gold, "I love you, Katniss," I say, touching her cheek with my free hand.

She smiles sadly at me, her beautiful gray eyes melt into mine, and then she says: "I love you too, Peeta."

I stare at her for a long minute and I know she's not lying. She means it.

We count out loud together before raising the berries to our lips, my heart is beating so hard that I think it'll burst out from me, break every bone on the way out. I feel like it's trying to get out as many beats as it can, before it reaches its last.

Life flashes before my eyes.

The bread I gave her is burnt on the top and warm against my smaller fingers, I stare at her in the hallway between classes as my friends laugh obnoxiously about stupid sports or something closely related, I relieve my frustrations in the darkness of the night with the sometimes gentle (some times not) tugs under the sheets, my teeth biting together to stay as silent as possible.

I draw her lips with the cheap mechanical pencil I carry in my pocket every where I go.

I draw the bangs, the earlobes, the hands that are rougher then most girls, on the paper full of doodles, the simple paper meant mostly for print. Paper not meant for drawing or sketching. But the only paper I have.

I kiss her brow, she's a flame in the wind; blowing kisses to the crowd, she paints my face with pink. She tells me her fears on the roof, she seeks my comfort in the night, and I lay in bed with her.

I let her rub the medicine over my pecks, let her put her legs around me, let her press her breasts to my hard, sticky chest, let her kiss my lips. I kiss her's.

Could things have been different? If I'd told her before, would things end up this way still?

Of course they would've.

The berries are at my mouth, which is open, as I stare into Katniss's gray eyes.

"Stop, stop!"Claudius Templesmith shouts around us, "Ladies and gentleman," he says, "I am pleased to present the victors of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I give you the tributes of District twelve."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Alright! Woo, I'm out of here! Until next week, thank you all, and reviews are much loved!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	20. Chapter 12:  Off Balance

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Prolly about two more chapters to go, maybe a chapter and the epilogue fer book 1. There is, obviously, more to come, I can't just leave it with one book when there's so much possiblity.

I'm sure ppl have some questions and stuff, about anything in this story, feel free to ask now. I'm going to submit a special thing right after the epilogue, so plz, either pm me or write it in yer review. Anything about anything, even just me. If you have any questions, feel free, it's an open floor.

So, one more chapter, then the epilogue, then the 'special post', with the 'special post' will come infermation about Catching Fire. Did I get yer interest there? Good, I better have. ^_~

After the 'special post', if you put this story on alert, I'll be posting a link to the next part, and you can get the link there. Boom, bam, easy as pie. I know a good amount of you already have it watched. I know who you are. XP

Er, as fer something to get yer interest, the special post will have things like: scenes I've taken out, scenes that were going to be different, interesting tidbits, the title idea, and maybe even some insight into what Catching Fire will be like, maybe even... DUM, DUM, DUM, a preview! There's more then just that, so I hope you all enjoy it when it comes.

Thank you all so much fer yer beautiful support and encouragement, and faith in me. I love it. Please keep reading, enjoy, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Everyone here knows everyone here is thinking about somebody else  
It's best if we all keep it under our heads  
I couldn't tell if anyone here was feeling the way I do  
But I'm lonely now, and I don't know how  
To get it back to good

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Off Balance

* * *

**

The first face that I see disappoints me to no end; for a moment. Even though I'm more then grateful to Haymitch, I still wish it were Katniss staring down at me.

Vision blurry, I can at least tell that he looks worried, but that's about it.

"Haymitch," I croak out, my throat is so dry that I could've easily swallowed a desert or two in my sleep.

He gives me a drink with a straw so that I don't really have to sit up, and the water is like gold to me as it flows down my throat and gives it relief.

Portia is beside him, staring down at me, and I smile at her. She smiles back warmly, "Glad to see that you're still with us, Peeta," her voice is warm, kind, and I'm almost disturbed by how comforted I am by it. It's as though my father is above me. Because my mother would've never been like this.

"Portia," I say in acknowledgment and look to Haymitch again, "hey."

Haymitch breaks into a smile too, "hey yourself," but there's something tugging his smile down into a frown.

Before he can say anything though I put up my hand to silence him, "I know."

He closes his mouth, "Know what?"

"I lost my leg," I say simply with a shrug, as if it's nothing. It really isn't. I'm not surprised. I'd expected at least that. My poor leg had been stabbed so many times in the arena; it's a wonder that I didn't just run out of blood. "It's nothing too big, Haymitch. It doesn't bother me."

Haymitch looks at me unsurely as he straightens up, "Peeta–"

"It's no problem," I tell him again, trying my best to sound like I mean what I'm saying, " I'll deal without it, I'm going to have to, right? I'm an artist anyways, not an athlete. So losing a leg won't mess up my drawings. As long as Katniss is alright." I raise a brow at him in question, "She is alright, isn't she, Haymitch?"

Finally he allows a smile to cross his face and nods, "She's fine, of course, Peeta. You two get to meet tomorrow morning though, they want you to see her first again on screen."

"That makes sense," I nod back, "That's something they'd want to do," I managed to be silent for all of five seconds before I said: "I can't believe it, Haymitch," and then the tears fall before I can stop them. I sit up to hide them and Haymitch and Portia both are at my side now.

I pull them into a warm hug, burying my face into their shoulders, and can't stop crying. The fear, the shock, and the relief fill my chest and I feel a sharp pain as I try not to cry too loudly.

Haymitch laughs, not at my tears, but at what I've said.

"I can," he says as he pulls away, "I had a feeling from the moment Katniss stabbed that table on the train. Take care of her, Peeta. She really loves you."

"I will," I promise him.

Portia kisses my head and her and Haymitch stand back to look at me. Their eyes scan over my face and my chest and I look down.

I'm shirtless, but the first thing that gets my attention is not my half nakedness, it's just that my burn is gone; gone completely. I look to my arm where Cato had cut me, there was no wound, no mark at all.

"What hap–"

"Surgery," Portia says softly, "They did it to the both of you. You'll find no scars."

I look down to my hands where there had been burns from bread trays before, my hands are spotless though, and it makes me angry. I am now one of their unblemished skin clowns. With the flesh so stretched and smooth that I look like I'm in pain.

There is no hair on my arms and surely none on my legs or anywhere else for that matter still. At least they let me have my eyebrows. I touch them in reassurance.

"They didn't change Katniss too much, did they?"

Haymitch shakes his head, "They wanted to, but I told them where to stick it."

I smile wide at his words, comforted, "Thank you, Haymitch."

He nods, "We're District twelve, not members of the Capitol."

I run my palm over my chest and start to grow uneasy about just sitting on this bed. "Would you please?" I ask, looking up at them, "Help me get off this thing?"

They look unsurely at each other.

I raise a brow again, "Come on, Haymitch. My back is all stiff. I'd like to stretch, if you could help?"

Haymitch looks like he's trying to hold his breath when he says: "I don't know if that's alright, Peeta. You should have more time to adjust to having just one leg."

"I won't adjust to anything without getting off this bed. I can't stay sat down for the rest of my life, Haymitch," I say, feeling my eyes prickle with tears, "I... I have to walk, I have to learn to walk again at some point."

He moves forward finally as Portia puts her hands to her mouth and turns away. Her shoulders shake as she cries silently, trying to hide it from me.

Haymitch takes my arms and helps me stand up from the bed.

I swing my legs over the side then, feeling the disbalance, the surprising stability though, and stiffness of the new metal leg. The pressure was immediate against the last of my left leg and my hip. Clearly it was an alien object.

It moved with my muscles, but I knew at once that it'd take some time to get use to.

"Portia will help you with your needs," Haymitch says softly, "She'll tell you everything that you need to do. Are you sure... that you're okay, Peeta?"

I nodded, shifting from one leg to the other, getting use to the pressure, "I'm more then okay. It's just... different."

Portia turned with something in her hands and gave it to me; a slim metal cane. And I set it down at my side, grateful for the support of it, before I walked slowly to the window. My right leg didn't take on an entire amount of strain, but I was a bit wobbly.

Haymitch followed me with his arms out unsurely behind me, at my arms, ready at any moment to catch me if I fell.

_I can do this, this isn't so bad, it could be a lot worse. _My heart stutters and I'm fine, really. I'd be lying though if I said that all I want to do at this moment is not cry, not cry until I've dehydrated completely and died, not cried until blood comes from my eyes instead of water. I want to cry so badly. But I don't. Won't. No, I'm strong enough to hide that, enough to not cry. But that doesn't change how badly I want to.

I'm alive though. I'm grateful for at least that. But this pain and sadness for my leg is so strong inside of me. I think that it will linger on a bit longer then my gratefulness will. It's a sadness that I can't explain right, a deep, empty sadness for the part of me that I've lost so permanently. But I'd have more of a sadness if Katniss had died, or if I had died.

At least I have that. I can be with her forever now if she'll take me. If she'll have some one-legged man that... Might never truly be a man again. Not a complete man. Still able to perform, should that be amusing enough, but not as well as if I had two real human legs to work with.

If there is a woman that would accept me for my flaws then Katniss is her.

* * *

After I've calmed down enough, and eaten my breakfast, Haymitch goes back down the hall to see Katniss. I wish I could go, but I know that we have to meet on stage when they play the video of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games sum up. That's tomorrow at two. And I'm surely counting down for it.

Portia gives me a set of clothes to wear that look exactly like the clothes that we wore in the arena, only new. And she helps me to step into the pants, allowing me to use her shoulder for leverage.

I'm out of the room the second the shoes are tied on my feet and the first thing I can think of that I want to do is take a walk up to the roof to get some fresh air.

So Portia joins me on the way up and we're both pleasantly surprised to see that I'm not the only one that thinks this is a good spot to go to for thinking.

Cenna, Katniss's stylist, stands there against the railing and he looks back to us, smiling warmly.

"Hello, Peeta. Portia," he acknowledges us with a calm, serene look.

I raise a brow to him and can't help but smile back, "We can go–"

"That's quite alright, Peeta," Cinna says softly and he holds an arm out in welcome to us, "I don't mind the company."

We join him and I lean with my hands against the rail, staring out across the Capitol. The sky is beautiful and soft, the clouds round and the sun makes them glow silver. The wind rustles my hair, catches my shirt, and brushes my cheek, softly comforting me.

It's not a cold day, not particularly a hot day either, but the pleasant warmth of it fills me, like a hug from an old friend. This is a feeling that I've missed down in the arena. Maybe even longed for without noticing.

Both Cinna and Portia are watching me before the former asks softly: "How do you feel, Peeta?"

I shrug in response, trying not to think too much into the question as my body is calmed down by the warm wind, "I'm alive, right? What more could I ask for then that?" I look down at the roads below, the shuffling people on the streets, "I guess I could be better."

Cinna nods beside me, "How's the leg, is it bothering you at all?"

Portia looks worried for a moment at his directness.

"It itches," I comment without thinking and Portia and Cinna laugh, "Around where it connects, where the metal was braided in the leg, it itches there, but I guess it'll go away. It's weird though, not feeling the fabric of my pants leg there when the wind blows."

"I can only imagine."

I look to Cinna, he's such a calm and quiet guy, not at all different from the Katniss I know from home, and I can understand much why she gets along with him so well. The last time I talked to him on this roof I'd gathered as much, but he's not even nervous now, knowing about my leg. And he doesn't avoid it._ I like that. He knows what to say, just like me._

"What's your favorite color?" He asks softly and I raise my brow. _Maybe not_.

"My favorite color?"

He nods, "Yes."

"Why?" I ask curiously and he smiles wide.

"Just wondered."

"Because I'm an artist?" I stare at him intensely, wanting to know more.

Cinna stares at me and nods, "Well, everyone's got a favorite color, but I remember Katniss mentioning you painting in the training rooms. And the art you made on yourself in the arena. I just wondered about it. You're an amazing artist from what I've seen, Peeta."

I shrug at his compliment, eager to avoid the subject, there has to be a reasonable escape from this, "It's nothing big." I start, "shooting an arrow, that's something you can actually use. I wish I could do that."

"You can use art too."

I look away from him and shrug again, "I guess, but not to do anything useful really."

"Art can be a weapon," Cinna says then, starting up a firm, friendly debate. "That's your weapon, Peeta. The tips of brushes, on the canvases that you'll paint on once you start up a profession. Your art will be a great weapon then, when you paint what you've seen these past few weeks."

I look back to him with surprise and his words are making more sense now that he's explained it for me. I can paint these things once I get back home, what I've seen, because for once in my life I can afford anything I want. And I can paint it all.

Portia nods as well, "Painting is just as useful as blades of arrows, Peeta."

I nod in understanding, feeling the smile spread my lips. _Yes, they can be._

"Sunset."

They both look at me confused and Cinna asks: "What?"

I turn to him then, "That's my favorite color. The yellow and orange of a sunset. Like a candle flame. Warm, comforting. Home."

* * *

Cinna eventually has to go down to check on Katniss; has, wants, probably more wants then has to. So I eat dinner with Portia and my prep team.

When we're back in my room she helps me to shower and remove my fake leg for sleep. It's an odd feeling then, missing the new appendage.

"Just for now," she says when I question her about the safety behind removing it, "Only for a week or so, because it can get heavy in your sleep. After that, I think you should sleep with it though, but for now your body needs to relax, you're too weak to handle that in your sleep. It's not a leg that should be removed often, if ever, after this. So I'll be back in the morning to help you get it on again."

"Thank you, Portia," I smile and she hugs me tightly.

"Any time," and she leaves, lip quivering, before I can see her cry again.

I lay in my bed silently, more impatient then I have ever been in my whole life, wanting to see Katniss. My heart lurches out for her. I can't wait. I want to talk to her, I want to hold her. I can't wait at all. Just sixteen more hours.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Alright! I'll see you guys next week, prolly on Wednesday, I need to get back to updating on tuesdays. Thank you all so much, please review, please ask questions, pm me, feel free to ask anything, ANYTHING. I rly mean anything. ^^

I hope you all had a safe holiday celebration, a good new years, because mine was CRAZY. My sister hit a deer, totally not kidding. XP

I'm off to bed, gotta be up at 2 in the morning tomorrow, see you all around!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	21. Chapter 13: Like Home

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Managed to get it out today! Woot. (Had to pull away time from my Star Trek marathon to get this out. XP)

Alright this is the last chapter, the next is the epilogue of course, which will have mainly the train ride back home. ^^ After that is some additional notes + interview and questions answered, alternate past scenes and stuff, feel free to read through it or skip it, it's not completely necessary, but if yer curious, give it a looksie. *It will also have a sneak peak of the Catching Fire beginning.* I will also write up in it the date of when the first chapter of Catching Fire will be coming out, as well at the title of the 'sequel'.

Thank you all fer reading and being so super supportive, please continue on and enjoy! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi.

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'll do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Like Home

* * *

**

The next morning Portia helps me get the leg back on and get dressed in another arena outfit.

I go down to breakfast with her, eat with my prep team, and Portia tells me over the table about how it was for her, to watch me, during the days I spent in the Arena.

She stops short some times, to contain herself, almost crying when she does this. But she keeps herself controlled enough.

I try my best to comfort her, I'm alive, I'm still alive. And she smiles sadly: "I know," and I give her a warm hug to try and stop her tears.

After breakfast is over I'm taken into the prep room, finally, where my team does my hair and face before Portia helps me get into a fitted suit. The button-up shirt is a soft pastel yellow and she folds the sleeves up to my elbows, tucks the bottom into the waist of my black pants, and puts on my feet a pair of large, strong, black boots.

As I stand waiting in a dark, empty room ready to see Katniss just a bit more then last night, a soft hand takes my shoulder and I turn immediately to see Haymitch.

He smiles, but the look is fake, and I see through it at once, "How do you feel?"

"Nervous," I tell him honestly.

Haymitch nods in understanding as he looks to the cane in my hand, "Given the circumstances, I would only be surprised if you weren't." He pats my back then in a comforting gesture and leans in: "between you and me," he starts loudly.

"Katniss," he continues and then he immediately drops his voice down considerably, "and you need to be careful right now. Snow isn't happy with either of you."

I feel my stomach drop but just give him an embarrassed look, "Haymitch," I say nervously, "You can't mean that..."

"I do, Peeta," he confirms loudly, lowering his voice a second time, "You're in danger. When you go out there you need to be convincing."

I pull away and nod, keeping my voice loud, "I will, Haymitch. You know I will."

He looks relieved, but I can tell that even that look is false, so I do something that takes him by surprise.

"It's not my first time," I nudge him and wink.

This act makes the real relief envelop his face and he slaps me playfully, yet fatherly, on the cheek, "It is for her though." He says with a higher voice now.

I nod and smile back, "I'm glad you're concerned."

He leaves then, probably to tell Katniss something similar, Haymitch... What a smart guy; smarter then I'd anticipated. Sometimes he surprises me. I let his words sink in then and I can't help the new nervous squelching of my stomach as the doors open outward and I join them.

I have just enough time to see Katniss's beautiful dress, the yellow making her look as though she is simply glowing with life and the first thing I think of about it is candlelight, a sunset. I smile inwardly to myself, _Cinna. He thinks of everything, doesn't he?_

And then Katniss is moving to me quickly before she jumps into my open and waiting arms. I hold her close, almost knocked off balance but I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around her. I bury my face in her neck and kiss it softly, smelling her, breathing her in. This is home.

She pulls back finally and stares deep into my eyes.

I stare at her for as long as I can, staring deep, deep down into those grey pools, before I take up her chin and bring my face down to kiss her.

She melts up against me and I drown out everything around us, just feeling her soft, warm lips against mine. She's got her fingers up in the back of my hair, pulling me down to her more, and I reach my free arm lower to wrap around the small of her waist now, to pull her flush against me.

Her breath is hot in my mouth and she tastes like sweet purple grapes. My entire body burns in need for her but I manage to pull away finally and stare at her again. It would not be wise to let our kisses go farther, or then I'd really make a fool of myself. A happy fool, if only for a few seconds, but still a fool.

The smile on her face is more then anything I've ever needed, more then air, and it's infectious. I know immediately then that if she had been around me yesterday then I wouldn't have felt so completely concerned and worried. And afraid.

Haymitch pushes us from behind, ushers us to a love seat, and when I sit I open my arms up again and Katniss dives down to curl up against my chest. She holds my hand tightly in hers and caresses my cheek, my hair, with her free hand.

Her warmth against me is so much better then the outside warmth of yesterday. If only I could've had the two together.

Caesar Flickerman smiles knowingly at us as Katniss leans up to press another kiss to my lips.

Going through the three hour video is the most exhausting and terrifying thing I've ever had to do. And I'm glad I went through it with her pressed close against me.

Sitting there, watching the deaths, the tragedy of it all coming back to me, is a horror I couldn't have dreamed of.

Both Rue's death and Katniss's song break my heart into sharp little pieces that stab my veins. Fighting Cato time and time again makes me feel every punch, and pressure, and heart beat of fear that he might just kill me this time; or this time, surely I can't be lucky this time.

The Tracker Jackers, the girl dying in the dark and silence of the night, her screams as Cato plunges his sword into her, seeing Katniss blow up the food and losing the hearing in her left ear is a first for me though and it terrifies me. The blood coming from her ear, her stumbling mess afterwards.

Clove's death was something I hadn't seen before as well and it was both as brutal and as terrible as I had imagined. And as I delivered the final blow to Cato, bringing him down finally, I felt a feeling of relief and satisfaction flow through me.

I don't want to be the man that wishes those things on another person, but I know that if any one person deserved it, Cato did. I avenged all of the poor girls that he had killed. Not just his attempts at Katniss.

And as we watch him fall down dead Katniss grips my hand tightly in reassurance to let me know that she understands, others may not, but she does.

I turn to look at her and she smiles proudly at me, grateful for what I'd done, though it was bad, maybe not even right. We both know that it was necessary. A necessary evil.

The scene where I'm begging her to kill me brings tears to my eyes even now, watching my own pain on my face, the tears on my cheeks. And I feel Katniss squeeze my hand again.

When the video is done President Snow presents us with an interesting tiara that splits into two separate ones. As he places mine on me and my eyes meet his, I see a look of fake enthusiasm, a cat with a mouse.

It's an odd look, and I think I've imagined it at first, but I watch him as he turns to Katniss and the expression becomes darker, almost twisted underneath, I know it's not just my mind playing tricks on me.

He is more angry with her for the berries then he is with me. And that makes him a threat to her. I feel the adrenaline pump through my veins, like it did with Cato, am I really stuck in the arena still? Are things going to threaten her for the rest of our life now?

_If it comes to that again, Snow, if it comes to that... I won't even hesitate the next time I have to deliver the final blow, that's a promise.

* * *

_

The banquet afterwards is spent hardly eating any food, despite it's name. It's mostly about taking pictures, and Katniss is at my side every minute of it, hugging me, holding my hand in support and comfort, and we're constantly meeting new people.

By the end of the night, my leg is so pained and stressed that I have to sit down and Katniss joins me thankfully. I don't explain to her why, of course, I just tell her that I'm tired. A good portion of me doesn't want her to know just yet. So I keep it hidden from her.

Finally, we're back to the hallways outside of our rooms and I can kiss and hug her until I go to my own and she goes to hers. Alone.

It's easier now, though, that I have had a chance to be with her. Sleeping in the bed alone isn't so bad when I know that she is nearby. It's also not as annoying as it was in the beginning. Even the showering is easier.

Once I'm out of it, I towel my hair dry and take a seat on the bed naked. I remove the leg with no problem this time, pull on a pair of boxers that had been laid out for me, and lay down comfortably in bed, staring up at the roof. It beats sleeping in the arena, but the heat against my chest is sorely missed.

Despite the growing need to be near her, the want that is obvious as I think over the kisses between us that we saw on the screen, I don't pleasure myself.

It's the first night in my entire life that I go to sleep stiff as a board and don't even consider the act of relief.

* * *

In the morning, Portia has to help me again with my leg, mostly because I've gotten confused with it and had to call her down, but she helps me without a look at all of annoyance.

She takes me in to get dressed and prepped for the interview.

I'm concerned, worried about the new threats around us, but she reassures me with a one liner: "Katniss will be by your side during the entire thing."

It's her way of saying: "She knows as well, she's just as scared, but you both have each other," without really having to say it.

We're on at two and the outfit she's gotten me in is a tight fitting pair of white slacks with a red button up shirt, styled the same as the day before more or less, with the sleeves at my elbows. And before I'm even aware of it, I'm seeing Katniss again.

She's dressed in pink this time, simple and innocent, and the sheer 'girly look' of her is getting completely overwhelming to me. Annoying. This is not my Katniss. But I accept her just as willingly. Only because I know that inside of this dolled-up little thing is the proud huntress with her long braid, hostile eyebrows, penetrating gray eyes, and calculating mind.

Caesar Flickerman questions us during the interview about our motives mostly, hopefully to help clear our names with President Snow. I wouldn't be completely convinced that Caesar doesn't know our situation.

When my leg comes up and Katniss shows her surprise and sadness about it, I have to comfort her, to reassure her, and I can tell it bothers her. But it doesn't bother her the way I thought it would. She's sad that I lost it, but she doesn't think lower of me.

Sometimes I stress myself over the dumbest things.

By the end of the interview, I think Katniss has been just as exhausted as I have been.

Caesar questions her about the berries and her response sinks like a ship in the ocean of my heart.

"There was no other way," she says softly, "If I didn't, if we didn't, then Peeta would've bled out anyways. And I couldn't live without him." She's said it right, and I'm relieved that she is still as knowing as I expect from her.

_This isn't a little girly girl at all_,_ Snow_.

She turns to me then, her eyebrows up, tears brimming, and kisses me.

I receive her, squeezed her tight in my arms.

Katniss smiles weakly then, "I wanted to avoid thinking about it most of the time. But Peeta's always been there for me. He gave me the bread that saved my life. And somehow... Somehow I'd always loved him, even if I'd never thought about it. It was the only reasonable thing to do. It was the only thing I could **live **with doing."

Caesar looks like he's going to cry as well when he whispers: "Die, with him."

She nods as her own eyes fill with tears and she buries her face against my chest. I know that she's overacting, but it's pretty convincing. She means the words, which is really all that matters, but I know that my Katniss is not as easily brought to tears as she is making it right now. These are on-queue tears.

I hold her tight again, run a hand through her hair, and kiss the top of her head, "It's done now, Katniss. It's all over. And now you can live with me. You can have me all to yourself, Katniss. I'm your's, to do whatever you want with."

She nods against me and I smile widely at her.

"So what are you going to do with me? Out of curiosity."

She pulls back and stares up at me with her little naive eyes; her small, soft, clueless tone to her voice and says: "I'm going to put you somewhere where no one can hurt you."

I grin at her words, kiss her lips, "As long as you're there, then you won't hear any complaints from me."

Caesar is smiling wide at us before we talk to him about the dangers inside the arena, the times that we **did **get hurt. We're only interviewed a short bit longer before it's done and we're taken to the train home.

I have enough time to hug Portia goodbye, telling her that I'll see her soon (because I will, maybe a lot sooner then later) before we board the train that will finally take us home.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

See you next week, prolly on Tuesday!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	22. Epilogue

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ta dum! Epilogue time!

Alright peeps, it's been a hella long ride, and I don't think I've ever been so constant with updates of anything I've written besides fer 'Only Skin' and 'Only Born'.

Here's what's gonna happen within the next month:

Next week I will post the answers to questions you all have asked, and I've gotten more then I expected. (There's still time to submit more, all up until the point I post the actual 'interview', I'll check emails before posting to make sure that I get all).

The interview 'chapter' won't just be the questions. Scenes were changed some, so I will have the ORIGINAL drafts in there, as well as scenes that I cut out. From this chapter in particular, I cut out a VERY GRAPHIC scene with Katniss and Peeta because I thought it was... A tad bit out of character. That will be in there as well.

If yer curious about me, as a writer, as a Hunger Games fan, I've had questions about that mostly. Those are answered in it as well.

Remember, yer not missing anything by ignoring it. It's going to be a big 'chapter', but if you are curious, or eager fer more of me, take a look. I'm really just posting it fer fun. And reference.

Oh yeah, and there will also be the revealing of the title of the 'Catching Fire' edition, as well as some content from the first chapter of it in the next post. After that 'chapter' is posted, next week on Tuesday, it will be another week before 'Catching Fire' chapter 1 is released. That will be on FEBRUARY FIRST.

02.01.2011

On that day, I will post up another chapter in this fanfic, so that if yer watching this fanfic, and I know a LOT of you are, you will receive notice. It will contain the url link to the sequel. If yer already following me, you'll definitely know. XP

If you need anymore of me, or you like my writing style, there are other fics by me, you can also go to my website to find me in other places, on other sites. My website is simply my username dot com. Plain and simple. If you want me on another site, just ask, and if yer a big Hunger Games fan, I have been invited to hungergamesfanfiction dot com, and I've already started re-posting this fanfic on there. That site is new and growing, so avid fans, I'd like to see you there!

Alright, now that you've all read that (which you totally haven't, I know I didn't) onward to the EPILOGUE!

Please read on and enjoy, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay

I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me

* * *

**Epilogue

* * *

**

Once Katniss and I are on the train, we join Effie Trinket and Haymitch for a large dinner, which we hardly talk through, and then sit in a room to watch the replay of the interview. Both Katniss and I excuse ourselves afterwards, desperate to get away from the group, and be able to be alone together.

I close the door to my room behind us just before she throws herself into my arms. Still a bit unsteady, I almost fall back, but manage to catch us both before going down. I wrap both of my arms around her waist and pull her close against my chest, covering her lips with mine at last. For a strange reason, the kisses feel so much more different when her and I are alone. More intense, more passionate.

When we pull away to breathe and our eyes meet again, my hands reach up to cup her face, and we're melting together once more. I'm pushing her back up against the door and feel a particularly annoying and desperate throb in my pants. I pull back immediately, take her by the hand, and sit her on the bed. I join her there quickly as she lays back and breathes deep.

"Too much," she whispers as she closes her eyes.

I look at her, stare at her, as her chest moves up and down, as her perfect breasts underneath her dress seem to sink lower now that she's on her back, "Yeah," I smile warmly, "I've missed you."

She turns then and stares at me, "I've missed you too, Peeta." It's silent for a moment before she stands and goes to the bathroom. She doesn't close the door at all, and finally I stand to join her when I hear the running water of the sink.

Katniss is holding a wet washcloth to her face to wipe it clean of the girlish makeup.

I move to her and take it up in my hands, then turn her to face me. She stares up in question and I kiss her, then I slowly start to clean away the annoying, girly, delicate little Capitol Katniss. Her cheeks get less red and blushing, the painted pink of her eye lids goes back to it's pale peach, and her beautiful lips are now just a shade more then her real skin color, instead of the vivid pink they were before. I kiss them again and, despite the lipstick having any real texture, or flavor, I find that I enjoy Katniss's kisses more now without it.

Even her eyes are harder, though I've done nothing to them. I clean away the powder to reveal her sharp, feminine cheek bones. I let down her simple pony tail and turn her to face away so that I can braid it slowly and carefully down her back.

My fingers reach the bottom, I tie it closed with the band that was holding it up before, and throw it over her shoulder. Then I lay both of my hands on either sides of her hips, holding them strongly in my palms, I lean forward and kiss the back of her beautiful pale neck.

She leans in to my touch and lets out a shaky breath she's been holding, it causes a soft stir in me, but I force myself to remain in control of my needs.

"So," I start, worried about how to ask her, how to phrase it, "What now?"

She sighs happily against me, "Now we go home," she starts, but I don't think she's understood what I'm really asking, "We live in the Victor's Village, I guess. And that's that."

"And you and me?" I ask finally, nervous, as I move my hands to the front of her dress, wrap them around her smooth, slim stomach.

She looks to me again and nods, "Yeah, you and me."

"And Gale Hawthorn?"

"Gale is my friend," she says firmly, looking back to meet my eyes and show me how serious she is, and her sharp eyebrows knit together at the top of her nose, "He's not my boyfriend, Peeta."

We stand together in silence for a while, her left hand running over the hairs on my right arm as I keep them around her waist. I brush my lips over the tip of her right ear as I think and finally she looks up and smiles at me.

"You are."

And we're kissing again then. I press my face close as she receives my open mouth, her soft, smaller tongue touches over mine and I taste the chocolate pie from the banquet. My hands ball into fists with her dress and lift the front of it, pulling it up until the backs of my knuckles touch her chest.

I let the dress go only to run my index fingers over the bone of her rib cage. My large hand feels clumsy as it unties the bow of lace under her breasts, as it slips softly over the fabric and caresses down her stomach again.

I turn her to me and kiss her lips shortly, kiss her chin, up her jaw and down her neck. Her hands rest on my shoulders and I pull the lace from her dress, let it fall at our feet.

We move out of the bathroom and she lays down on the bed before me. I stare at her as she props herself up on her elbows, the braid falls back over her shoulder again, gravity taking it away from sight. She's more beautiful now, I can see the grey of her eyes more, see the texture of her lips, the blemishes in her skin that I've gotten so use to in our years of school. And she looks like the most beautiful creature that I will ever lay my eyes on.

Her chest is heaving as I lower my body onto hers, and her nails run through my hair, she pulls me down quickly now, allows one of my legs between her thighs; my real leg.

I can't control myself, I can't stop what I'm doing. I kiss her neck and her moan in my ear takes me off guard, her hand on my side is only apparent most when she curls a finger through one of the empty belt loops and pulls my hips flush against hers. She's warm there most, more then any part of her body that I've felt before, and I gasp at the heat and relief in my pants as it finally feels some satisfying friction.

I have to be rock hard now, pressing up against her hip, and I bury my forehead on her shoulder, let the gasps choking through my throat ghost over her perfect breasts.

She slows when she realizes that I'm no longer responding and then touches my chin with her feather soft fingers, forcing my face up to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Peeta?"

I swallow and look down at her body below me, my straining erection, her milky white legs, her soft dress pushed up to show her thighs and rose pink under wear. It's enough to make me regret saying my next words.

"I... I can't," I stammer and I pull back, "I can't, Katniss."

She sits up with me, frowning and covering herself, "Oh."

I look up to meet her eyes, see her blush, and realize that she's taken it wrong. I grab her hands up from her dress as she tries to pull it back down to cover her body, she struggles first but I lean my head down, below her lips, below her chin, and press my mouth to the top of her chest, softly, above and between her breasts.

Katniss stops all motion and then relaxes, "If you want to... Then why can't you?"

I chuckle against her heart beat and kiss again, "You're a lady, Katniss. I can't do that with you until... Well until..." my face heats up and I look into her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I can't have sex with you until we're married."

"Peeta," she chuckles softly, smiles and kisses me again, "If not that, then can we continue the above the clothes stuff? Is that safe enough?"

I'd made my argument, and her's was logical enough. I couldn't argue against it if I wanted to. It wasn't penetration. But maybe with this I could satisfy myself, for now, at least. And definitely satisfy her.

Without confirming or denying her, I grabbed her wrists and climbed onto her again, spread her legs wide and settled myself between them. I shoved the crotch of my pants against her underwear and she gasped in shock.

I kissed softly on her neck, sucked hard on the skin of her collarbone, then felt her hands grab at my shirt and hair to pull me close.

My hands wrapped around her slim waist and I thrust our hips together again, her soft breath hitched against my ear and I kissed her lips. My hands traveled down and feathered over the fabric of the dress still on her waist, over where it rumpled around her hips and I had to fight to stop it there.

I pulled the dress back down over her thighs, kissed her lips and face, kissed her brow and ears. She breathes deep, murmurs a soft 'thank you', before she curls up close to my chest then, and sleeps.

The discomfort in my pants is put off, I can live with it. As long as I have this beautiful girl with me.

Inwardly, I know the complications will start when we get back to District twelve. There's no telling what conflicts are waiting there to meet us. Peers from school, Katniss's mother, Prim, Gale Hawthorn. There's many people in Katniss's life that I have never formally met. Some of them will be disapproving, or upset, but I know we'll get through it.

Prim won't be a problem, I don't think, she likes my cakes. Katniss's mother though, and Gale Hawthorn both will be a challenge.

And the threat of Snow still looms over us, possibly for the rest of our lives. He better be ready to meet the opposition. Because I think that I've proven enough already that I'll do anything for Katniss.

In minutes she's awake again, and we change out of our dress-wear, into something more comfortable. She wears a simple shirt and pants, soft boots, and I find some loose jeans and a simple white button-up dress shirt.

As I move to pull the pants up, Katniss's hand rests on mine to stop me.

I look into her eyes and she leans down to help get them up, over my new leg, to my waist, and I don't miss the soft caress she makes to the hard metal of the fake leg.

When she does up the zipper finally, she looks up and kisses me.

I appreciate her kindness, grab her waist and return the sentiment, my lips pushing against hers. I run my hands down her back, feel her braid, hug her close, and when I open my eyes to look at her, I can imagine this being our first kiss, back in District twelve, as if the arena never happened. The way it should be.

She's Katniss again, the Huntress, now that she has no makeup to mold her.

The train comes to a stop and we leave our room, hand in hand, walk off of the train to stretch our legs and breathe some fresh air.

Katniss is staring at me and I smile back, brush her bangs from her ear and kiss it.

She presses against me, her hands resting on my chest and opens her mouth against mine. Her taste reaches my tongue and I grab the back of her head to bend her neck and deepen the kiss. The moan that escapes her is enjoyed for all of one second when we hear a throat clear behind us.

I stop all motions and look to Haymitch, who's arms are folded, and he's grinning slyly.

"Haymitch," I say.

He nods, "Just coming to check up on you two. You only have to over-act a little bit longer, until the cameras are off of us."

We nod together and he leaves us then.

Katniss shrugs, "I don't really mind the over-act."

I look down at her, "As long as that's all it is," I say and lean down to kiss her again.

She rises against me and folds her arms over my shoulders. Her chest presses against me and I grab her hips tightly.

We stand for a while, stare out at the sky, the vast body of land, the re-fueling train. It's warm, and calm, and I could stay like this forever. The time passes as we stand in silence and enjoy each other's company.

"Can we go inside?" she finally asks, I nod and follow her back to the train.

Haymitch gives us a knowing look before we board the train.

* * *

We're in my room again, tangled together on the bed and I run my hand down her hairless arm.

She stares up at me, "What are we going to do when we get back?"

I shrug, "As long as it's with you, I don't mind anything else."

She smiles and runs her fingers through my bangs, pushing them away from my eyes.

"Katniss," I say softly and she raises a sharp brow in question, "It's real, right? How you feel about me?"

"It is," she says in confirmation and smiles, "I really love you."

I smile at her words, kiss her, and then say back: "I really love you too."

She grins as I climb over her, kiss her heatedly and run my hands down her sides, she lifts her knee and parts her legs slightly.

Her breath hitches in her throat as I suck on her neck, nibble her collarbone, and ghost my cheek over her's. I hold myself back, feather my lips against her temple, let one of my nervous breaths go against her face.

I pull back, remove my shirt, and toss it to the ground. She stares up at me and I reach down to softly, calmly, push my hand under her shirt, run my palm over her belly, up the smooth skin and hard muscle of her stomach, then pull the shirt up. She lifts her body, I manage to get it free from her arms, and let it join my own.

I reach down and unbutton her pants, unzip them and slip them down her hips, slowly taking the time to remove each leg from them and the pants join our shirts.

All the while, she stares at me, watches as I remove my own pants then. Her grey eyes follow the calm movements.

I lay back down with her, pull her close against my body, watch her beautiful breasts as they press against my solid torso, as they raise and fall. I hold her still with one of my arms, use the other to push her bangs from her eyes, and kiss her again.

Her heart pounds against mine, in ways that I'd want to pound against her, but I fight the urge.

Instead, I lay my head to her chest, allowing the soft beat of her heart to lull me into sleep.

* * *

In the morning I wake in the tangle of sheets, legs, and arms, and the first thing I see is Katniss's face, her eyes closed, her hair still in it's braid is slightly messy but manageable, and her bangs spread messily over her forehead.

I smile wide and hug her close as she lays on top of me. She stirs and looks up at me.

"Peeta?" And her soft, confused voice makes me chuckle.

"Good morning, beautiful," I say as she wraps her arms around me and hugs back.

I roll us over then so that I'm on top and press my body to her's, she gasps as she feels me against her and I cover her mouth with mine.

When I pull away, she's frowning and I back up, "I'm sorry," but she grabs my wrist in protest.

"No," she says softly, "It's not like that."

I stop and look her in the eyes before touching her cheek, "Then what's it like?"

"I feel guilty," she says.

"Why?" I ask, concerned.

She looks down at the obvious tent in my boxers, "You've done so much for me... to me. And I've been so selfish, I haven't done anything for you in return. I've just been on the receiving end."

"Please," I shrug and stand, pull my jeans on from the day before, and tuck away my problem. Then I pull on the button-up shirt and leave it untucked to cover my... now slightly less noticeable problem, "Don't worry about me, Katniss."

But she does, and she gets up from the bed, her bare breasts are completely exposed and I have to turn away quickly, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Peeta," she says from behind me, and I can't pin point the tone from her. Is it scolding? Longing? Annoyed? Or is she surprised at my response to her nudity? Especially considering I was pressed up against those firm breasts all night.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, and then I feel her arms slink around my waist, and she presses her body against mine.

Her face presses to my back and she breathes a sigh over my right shoulder blade.

I turn and hug her tight, keeping my eyes glued to her face, "Get dressed, love," I tuck her loose bangs behind her ear, "Then we can go and eat breakfast."

She nods in understanding, turns, and starts to pull up her clothes from the floor. I allow myself a stare at her fine hindquarters in the soft, periwinkle underwear, before turning away and listening to her pulling her clothes on.

When we're completely dressed, and my erection has had enough time to calm down, we leave my room to join Haymitch and Effie for breakfast.

It passes slowly as we gorge ourselves, Katniss drinking her hot chocolate before even starting in on her eggs.

Finally, it's nearly noon and Katniss and I stand up by the windows together as the train pulls into District 12.

Her soft fingers intertwine with mine and I rub my thumb in the area between her thumb and forefinger, I take a deep breath, look at her, and smile.

"Here we go."

The look she gives me is smoldering, I can tell that she'd rather be back in our room, and then she smiles with reassurance. She plants a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth before turning to look strong, ready for what's ahead of us.

And I'm glad that at least one of us is.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Thank you all so much fer yer kind support, yer reviews, and yer amazing enthusiasm. My closing author's note will be in the next chapter, or... interview. So please, review now, ask questions, suggest things fer Catching Fire, that is all really. PM me if yer embarrassed to have others see what you ask. I've had a few of those, so don't be shy.

See you all next week! /loves

~KaKaVegeGurl


	23. Final Notes:Altered Scenes:Sequel Info

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Interview

* * *

**

**What were your original intentions with 'Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows'?**

I wanted to provide the readers of Hunger Games fanfiction with insight into Peeta's mind, to give them a good (well written, in character, wise worded) story to read, and to shed some light on things that our Collins avoided; or otherwise left alone.

Not only that, but I, myself, wanted to see the back story of Peeta. Writing something like this is a test to my own writing skills as well, it shows what I can do to others, and tests my capabilities for writing situations (adding romance, violence, plot, and character detail) into a nicely wrapped story.

It's a practice that I've had going on steadily for eleven years now, and it's something that I don't plan on stopping any time soon. After all, how do you really know when your writing is as close to perfect as it's going to get?

* * *

**How did you find out about 'The Hunger Games'?**

Ironically enough, I didn't know it existed at all until about the time that 'Mockingjay' came out, and it wasn't 'Mockingjay' that brought me to it, either. I visit the bookstores around my apartment often enough and I was blind to it plastered on the FRONT OF THE STORE.

It took a gorgeous artist on 'DeviantArt' to shine 'Hunger Games light' on me. I had originally watched her fer her Percy Jackson/Harry Potter fan art.

And she kept drawing these pictures of this cute couple kissing in a cave, a girl with a bow and arrow. She drew them a lot, and eventually I was so interested that my curiosity got the better of me. I read her description and then Wiki'd the series and read the plot line about '_kids forced to fight to the death_' and was totally interested even more.

I bought the audio books without hesitation and listened to them flat out over the course of the next week and a half.

* * *

**Do you read other Hunger Games fanfiction?**

I've only read a few, after that I just got too disappointed with the lack of plot and update rate, and the severe amount of out of character Peeta and Katniss-es.

* * *

**How did you come up with the title: Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows?**

Funny thing. Most people name this kind of fanfic something stupid like, 'Peeta's Tale' or 'Peeta's Story' or 'The Hunger Games: Peeta's Story'.

I've never been a person fer simple stupid titles like that though. All of mine hold meaning to me. And I think it finally comes to light, what I intended with it's name, in chapter 12. You learn that Peeta has a weapon too. That he's not just the 'little drummer boy', the 'boy with the bread'. There's more to him. More strength, more power. And Collins missed that opportunity. I don't know why, or if on purpose, but she did.

She touched on it in Book 1 and 2, then threw it out the door with 'Mockingjay'. Peeta's words, his person, are so much more then what meets the eye (like all Transformers).

Katniss has her arrows that are sharp, intended to kill. And Peeta has his brushes, bringing reality to the things people see on their screens. He draws it for you, so you can see the death, smell the dirt, and taste the blood.

But this story isn't just 'Peeta this, Peeta that'. Because Peeta is mostly about Katniss. Therefore, you have brushes _and _arrows. Nothing is ever just one or the other.

* * *

**Who edits the chapters for your stories?**

Technically me. Me, me, and lots of me. Really, it's all me. I write it long-hand first. I know, long-hand, right? Who the hell writes long-hand these days? Me, that's who. I have notebooks and journals full of chapters fer fanfics I've never posted, chapters of fanfics I still haven't updated, and ideas fer fanfics written down everywhere in them. IN LONG-HAND.

So, after the first long-hand draft, I type it. Maybe extending a little as I type, but not much. Then I go over it once, extending as much as I can, detailing everything, changing lines. After that I convert it with a 'text to speech' program and put it on my Ipod. Listen to it at werk, make notes, find errors, or punctuation problems and improper grammar use. Fix those.

And THEN, yes, THEN I read it out loud to myself a final time. Change anything if it needs to be changed, Put 'text to speech' again, listen to it. If I like, I'm done, if not, I fix it.

That is really how I do it. I'm not even kidding. Each and every chapter is done that way. So totally serious.

* * *

**How far did you originally plan to go, and how far are you going to go now?**

This is an easy question, surprisingly. I planned to go through all three books from the beginning. Boom, bam. I've had a few people send me pm's asking to write all three and it's like, 'sure, just fer you' /wink. XP Nah, I was planning on doing all three from the beginning. So don't worry, that's still the plan.

* * *

**Where did you get your chapter titles from?**

We'll start from the top and go down through specifically the important ones, shall we? No need to go over the simple titles.

Chapter three, 'Training The Bonds', was named after the thought of them werking together. Simply put: testing the limits of their current 'friendship'.

Chapter four, 'I love her', is really just in reference to what the entirety of the chapter entails, though it's intended to be a bit deeper in meaning. He loves Katniss, and he finally is able to say it out loud, to let everyone know how he truly feels after so long of hiding it in fear. "Out loud" being the key part. Now everyone knows, and he can rest easy, knowing that there's no way that Katniss could ever misunderstand again.

Chapter five B: 'Confession To The World, Capitol Sincerity' was totally an amusing chapter title fer me, because of the double play off of 'Capitol Sincerity'. There really was no better choice to go with, the second I thought it, it was kinda stuck there.

Chapter eight, 'A Sleeping Bag Shadow', simply enough refers to the shadow of Katniss's sleeping bag high up above Peeta in the tree. I can't imagine him not staring up to it in hope that she'll be safe all throughout the night, as he watches over her. ^^

Chapter twelve, 'Off Balance', not only refers to Peeta's leg, but also his state of mind at the point, he's unsure of himself now, as a man. Whether because he has no Katniss by his side fer the day, or because he really wasn't expecting to live, it's there in his mind. He's afraid. And it really complicates things, to be so unprepared.

Chapter thirteen, 'Like Home', is being in Katniss's presence.

* * *

**Please explain your song inspirations and quotations.**

There's a lot of this throughout the fanfic, some are just spur of the moment, and others are planned. If yer of my old crew, then you know this is common with me.

Chapter one and the SMALL lyric pulled fer chapter five was 'Start a Fire' by Ryan Star. Which was a big song fer me at that time. And I thought it fit well. Because: 'Fire is catching, and if we burn then you burn with us.'

Chapter two's song inspiration was Brandi Carlile - Before it Breaks. I didn't submit any lyrics with it, but this song is simply beautiful. And ironically enough, the person that drew the Peeta and Katniss pictures that got me into The Hunger Games had this song listed in her author's note once, and that's how I found out about the song as well. It's a shame though that it's really the ONLY good song by Brandi Carlile.

At the time when I wrote this chapter this was the ONLY song I was listening to... Constantly. The main lyrics I was going fer as inspiration were: "_Say it's over, say I'm dreamin', say I'm better than you left me, say you're sorry, I can take it. Say you'll wait, say you won't. Say you love me, say you don't. I can make my own mistakes; let it bend before it breaks_." Sound about right?

Chapter four, "_Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away_." This is a pretty awesome quote by Philip K. Dick. And I thought, personally, that it fit the whole entirety of The Hunger Games.

Chapter five A, "_She moves like dancing in the light, spinning around to the sound, sometimes she falls down,_" are song lyrics from Breathe, another Ryan Star song. Mostly referring to her twirling on the stage. But the rest of the lyrics were really what I was going after, I just don't say that, do I? ^^

Chapter six A and B was, "_When you were standing in the wake of devastation. When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown. And with the cataclysm raining down. Your insides crying, "Save me now". You were there, impossibly alone. Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope, but failures all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration. And let it go. Let it go._" these are song lyrics from Linkin Parks new song 'Iridescent'. Not only pulled because they fit so damn perfectly, but also because they were in the Katniss and Rue youtube video that I plugged in the author's note. XP

Chapter seven A and eight B: "_I can't be losing sleep over this, no, I can't. And now I cannot stop pacing. Give me a few hours and I'll have this all sorted out. If my mind would just stop racing. 'Cause I cannot stand still. I can't be this unsturdy. This cannot be happening. This is over my head but underneath my feet. 'Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat_." then in eight b I used it again: "_Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in? Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again. I don't want to run away from this. I know that I just don't need this_." These are Song lyrics from 'Somewhere In Between', By Lifehouse. Which remains to this day, one of my most favorite bands.

Chapter seven B: "_Every time I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase. Now don't be scared, it's only love. Baby, that we're falling in. I can't wait to tomorrow. This feeling has swallowed me whole. And know that I've lost control. This heart that I've followed has left me so hollow. That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything._" More song lyrics by Lifehouse, can you tell I like them? This is 'Falling In' and it's probably their best song by far.

Chapter eight A, Offspring has been and always will be one of my all time favorite bands, and it's a shame that their best song is also not one of their most popular. It's also too short. XP The song is 'Gotta Get away' and it's a song I prolly have listened to repetitively fer weeks at a time. "_I'm getting edgy all the time. There's someone around me; just a step behind. It's kinda scary, the shape I'm in. The walls are shakin' and they're closing in. Too fast or a bit too slow. I'm paranoid of people and it's starting to show. There's one guy that I can't shake. Over my shoulder is a big mistake. Sitting on the bed or lying wide awake. There's demons in my head. And it's more than I can take._" This was something I was going fer with Peeta having a hard time sleeping, all alone.

Chapter nine A, was song lyrics from 'The Highwayman' which was originally written by Alfred Noyes, back in 1906, and covered by Loreena McKinnitt in 1997. It's an amazing, sad song that is simply about a man and a woman in love, kind of a wrong love, and they both are killed by the law fer it. The part of it I used is my favorite part because it's the climax, where she dies and he leaves to avenge her death, but he's not really Chuck Norris... so they kill him. "_Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky. With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high! Blood-red were the spurs i' the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat. When they shot him down on the highway, down like a dog on the highway, and he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat_." The lyrics are so well written that even if yer not a 'Celtic fable' fan, at least look it up some time and give it a good read, the detail is amazing and tragic.

Chapter nine B was ALSO Loreena McKinnitt (There's one more of her I think, too). This one is called 'The Mummers Dance'. "_Who will go down to those shady groves and summon the shadows there, and tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms in the springtime of the year. The songs of birds seem to fill the wood. That when the fiddler plays. All their voices can be heard long past their woodland days._" There rly was no big reason why I picked this song, it's just amazing, and beautiful, and something I had stuck in my head at the time. Or, technically, I've had it stuck in my head fer the past thirteen or so years. I've been HUNTING fer this song. And my brother, Will, found it finally, because he's been searching fer it as well. Apparently it's been floating around in both our heads, yet we never told each other about it. So when he made me listen to it I pretty much balled my eyes out, sad and relieved that I had found it at last.

Chapter ten A is lyrics from 'My Love' by Sia. "_My love, leave yourself behind. Beat inside me, leave you blind. My love, you have found peace. You were searching for relief. You gave it all, into the call. You took a chance and you took the fall for us." Which _is from er... Eclipse. I know, right? Don't worry, I'm not a "Twihard" or whatever they are. I actually can't stand Twilight. But it doesn't change the fact that this song is amazing.

Chapter ten B is 'Thrasher', which is by Neil Young. I didn't know this at the time. Because the version that I heard originally was a small little live cover of it by James Marsters (Yes, Spike from Buffy), with his band Ghost of the Robot. And damn can that man sing, what a beautiful voice. (He also reads the audiobooks fer The Dresden Files /melt). "_They were hiding behind hay bales, they were planting in the full moon, they had given all they had for something new. But the light of day was on them, they could see the thrashers coming. And the water shone like diamonds in the dew. And I was just getting up, hit the road before it's light. Trying to catch an hour on the sun. When I saw those thrashers rolling by, looking more than two lanes wide, I was feelin' like my day had just begun_."

Chapter eleven A is Clay Aiken, yes, I listen to EVERYTHING. These are lyrics from 'Weight of the World' which is prolly one of his best songs. "_Has anybody else but me ever felt this way before? Like the world is spinning much too fast and you're falling through the floor. Struck by lightning. It's so frightening when the morning feels like war. Unbreakable, don't you wish you were unbreakable?_" I just felt that it fit well. ^^

Chapter eleven B is the last Loreena McKinnit song I have here. And it's became my favorite. The song is so titled 'Annachie Gordon', and the lyrics I used were: "'_You who are her maidens, come, take me by the hand. And lead me to the chamber-where my love, she lies in.' And he kissed her cold lips 'till his heart it turned to stone. And he died in the chamber that his love, she lies in._" When I first heard this song, Will had printed me the lyrics to read with it. So I'm sitting there reading it with the song, thinking 'wow this is a sad song', and it didn't really hurt me deep until it got to that part in the song. I started crying. Like I felt physically pained by the song. It's basically a Romeo and Juliet, or Princess Bride. The girl loves this poor boy, loves him so much that he's everything to her ('_My heart lies on him and cannot remove_'). But he's poor as dirt and the part '_With Annachie Gordon, I beg for my bread_', totally DIDN'T make me think of Peeta giving Katniss the loaf of bread, not one bit... cough, cough. Anyways, so he's poor, but she loves him, more then anything. And her father tells her, '_You care nothing for a man who cares so much for thee. You must marry Lord Sultan and leave Annachie. For Annachie Gordon is barely but a man; although he may be pretty but where are his lands', _effectivelysaying 'get over him and marry the rich guy, he's the real thing'. She begs, pleads, and he forces her to marry the Lord Sultan anyways as Annachie, I think, is drafted, or goes away to make some money or something. Iuno, that reminds me of the DREAD PIRATE ROBERTS. And she, Jeannie, tells him that she won't bare him a child, she won't sleep with him, her father comes and snaps at her and it goes: "_And she fell down to the floor, And straight down to his knee saying: 'Father look I'm dying for my love Annachie_.'" And she dies. Annachie comes home finally, and her maidens come to him all sad/happy that he's back and tell him: "_They have married your Jeannie and now she lies dead_." And that was about the part that I started crying, and where the lines from the chapter come from. Him going to her, kissing her lips, and dying inside with her, and inevitably dying outside as well. I chose this song because it's beautiful, maybe nothing like Katniss and Peeta, but it touched me all the same. And if you have the time, do search it on youtube, or look up the full lyrics. Because it's werth it.

Chapter twelve's lyrics are Matchbox Twenty's 'Back to Good'. One of my favorite 90s bands. "_Everyone here knows everyone here is thinking about somebody else. It's best if we all keep it under our heads. I couldn't tell if anyone here was feeling the way I do. But I'm lonely now, and I don't know how to get it back to good_."

The lyrics in Chapter thirteen are from 'Seize The Day', which is probably Avenged Sevenfold's second best song, up against 'Strength of the World'. The lyrics I used were: "_I found you here, now please just stay for a while. I can move on with you around. I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever? I'll do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done. We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_." Probably one of the saddest songs/music videos I've ever experienced. The lyrics I wanted to use were the more emotional part of the song, but wouldn't convey with werds, nor would they have fit the chapter.

The Epilogue's lyrics were by my all-time favorite singer, Canadian artist Avril Lavigne. Probably one of my favorite songs by her; 'I Will Be'. "_I will be all that you want and get myself together. 'Cause you keep me from falling apart. All my life, I'll be with you forever. To get you through the day and make everything okay. I thought that I had everything. I didn't know what life could bring. But now I see, honestly, you're the one thing I got right. The only one I let inside. Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_." and I used these song lyrics because they fit so perfectly fer everything that was in the chapter, in Peeta's mind at the time, as well as mine.

Holy cow, that whole thing was a lot longer then I was expecting. Whew. /exhausted

* * *

**How did you choose to capture Peeta's Personality?**

I took, more or less, the boy that Suzanne Collins made, and improved upon what I saw. I hate to say that there are a few times in the books where I totally don't understand things he says. Some things that happen make no sense to me. His jealous reaction after Katniss shoves him is a good point, I never understood his action there. "You're just upset because of your boyfriend." It didn't sound like the boy she makes throughout the ENTIRE trilogy.

I wanted to capture him how I saw him. Kind, loving, deeper, and adoring. He always seemed like the boy that wanted and needed her. A hopeless romantic.

Every boy has that urge tho, especially in their teens, there's really no way to avoid it. So I figured I'd just be up front about it. After all, he can't really lie inside his head, can he? It's hard not to notice a woman up close, against you, and stuff.

I started mentioning his pent up frustrations within the first chapter, when he kinda 'relieves' his problem, heh. But I don't imagine that the kind of love he has fer her would go without him being just a bit sad. Sad fer his lack of bravery, his lack of Katniss, his lack of knowing her at all. And that's why '_the tears threaten to spill and I let out a shaky breath finally_', I didn't want him to be a whiny baby, no. But I wanted him to be more emotional then a friggin spoon.

The scene where Prim is picked and Katniss runs to her was one of my favorite parts to write, I know, totally off left field, right? But when he's watching and he says '_It's like I've gone deaf. First, Effie is saying something, but I just stare at Katniss. Her beautiful blue dress, her wide, glassy gray eyes, her long black braided hair. I see her bangs shake as Primrose fights behind her. Gale Hawthorn is pulling Prim back and then Katniss is walking up. No, I try to shout again, but it's just another gasp,_' I was going fer a slow-motion, numb feel. If it were a movie, the view on him would've started to blur, maybe even veer off of him, or zoom in slowly. The sound would dull, and blur. He'd be seeing her closely as Prim fights and Katniss struggles to stay strong fer her family. I can't really imagine a boy who's loved this girl fer so long, so constantly, being able to stay in touch with reality at that point. I know I wouldn't.

Then there's the night on the train when he can't even pull himself to jack off at all, because his mind is so messed up. Yeah, I don't really see him being able to do that ever again at this point. Not in the rooms at the Capitol, not even afterwards probably.

His urges and needs are still there, but he'd feel guilty if he was able to find enjoyment when Katniss is still so completely distressed.

* * *

**What's your favorite line/thought of Peeta's (in your story)?**

Oh, well... easy enough.

"_Survive the Hunger Games, stuck in my mind with you forever, with the image of your dead body painted before me, layering everything I see for the rest of my miserable life. Or make sure that the only woman I've ever loved lives on, and I can then die happy, in peace with my decision_..." "..._It wasn't a hard choice, Katniss. It really wasn't_."

When I originally wrote this line, it was something that made me feel like I was writing right. There's not many times when that happens, ironically. When I feel that the werds are so obvious, so clear to me.

It just seemed right.

* * *

**When writing Katniss, how did you avoid making her out of character?**

The books should really give everyone enough insight into the person that Katniss is. At that point it should be obvious what kind of person she is.

The thing that annoys me more then anything is that people think they need to make her a stone cold bitch. And they definitely do that well, but that's not Katniss. It's not loyal to her.

Katniss shows time and time again that she's not a slab of stone. But people seem to struggle with that. I wanted to have Katniss, not Loor from Pendragon.

And then you have those people that make her all whiny, which is Bella from Twilight or Annabeth from Percy Jackson, or Courtney Chetwynde from Pendragon. Ironically, this doesn't make her Katniss either. People seem to struggle with making her a friggin Mary-Sue. And I just can't stand those.

The girly girl, and even Peeta tells you, that's not Katniss. She's not like that.

Katniss is warm, loving, caring, kind, and strong. She is a fighter. She is a bit tragic sometimes, but she's not a 6.0 earthquake.

I wanted to convey that yes, she can cry, she can be sad, and she can be that giggling girl at the same time, showing that that's her, but just a bit over-exaggerated.

All at the same time, she isn't a frigid bitchy cunt. XP

* * *

**How did you find a good middle for Romance/Violence/Action/Plot?**

This isn't the first story I've written. In fact, you'll find that a lot of the time I keep an even middle, throw in some gore and violence, but when sweet is possible, to supply. Almost all of my stories have a good deal of violence. It wasn't until recent that I became comfertable with the gore. Mostly because of the real books I've been writing, they have quite a bit of it.

After that, it's really hard not to have it.

I've always been that strange mix of a person though, not just my writing. I'm a Trekkie, I love 'The Notebook', I've read 'The Dresden files', 'Harry Potter', 'Ender's Game', and at the same time I like things like 'Watchmen', 'The Hills Have Eyes', 'Resident Evil', 'Brain Dead', 'The Wolfman', 'Hairspray', 'PS I Love You', 'Love Actually', 'Liar Liar', and so much more.

I really like everything, and that helps me to keep a good balance with them all when I write.

* * *

**Where did you get the idea of Option A and Option B, why go that route, and which do you prefer?**

Honestly, this is an amusing story. I got a review from a guy name 'TheSameGuy', and when I'd first read his review, I totally read it wrong.

I'm a grumpy person when I wake up, mostly because things don't make sense to me, and they take a while to register in my mind. And by the time they get there they've been twisted and changed.

So when I read his review, I thought of it as rude, and that he was telling me that I should change it in some stupid way. I don't remember exactly what I heard in my head, but it was interesting.

By the time I got to werk and things started clicking in my head and making sense, I realized that I had sent him a really rude response, and been unkind to a person that was giving honest, good criticism. Too late then. XP

So I went home, read over the review, and made a LOGICAL response from there.

Not only did I apologize to him fer my rudeness, thank him fer his good criticism, and mention him in my story, but I took his idea. I drew from that and started expanding on it.

In my mind, this started small. I liked the idea. And I didn't want ANYONE else to have it, granted someone's bound to have written it already, but in my mind I wanted it. After that I decided I'd do it... Somehow.

I didn't want to write an ENTIRE new story with the same basic plot line until they got in. So I mentioned it to Will, mentioned my hesitation, confusion, doubts. And I mentioned something like a Option A, Option B thing. And he said, "Like a pick-your-own-adventure story?" And it took off from there.

I wanted both, and I got both.

Which one's my favorite? Funny enough, it's Option B. I simply adore TheSameGuy's idea and I give him all of the credit; I just wrote it. ^_~

* * *

**What are your thoughts on people comparing your version of the story and Suzanne Collins's version?**

I'm fascinated. Honestly. Very humbled to think people would enjoy my writing style and technique just as much as such a great writer.

I've been compared a lot to J. K. Rowling as well, fer my Harry Potter fanfiction, so really this is nothing new to me.

Do I think I'm better then them? Maybe, maybe not. It all really comes down to playing fields. I find that some famous writers really shouldn't be that famous at all, I'm not naming names. But I know a pretty big one.

Not only that but you have worlds, plots, characters, romance, danger, and so many things and styles, that it's really hard some times to pick out the best of them. And why do you have to pick, really?

I simply write things that I, personally, would want to read. Thus making me as eager fer the next chapter as you all are.

I like that people compare me, it's flattering, and makes my ego bigger, so how could I not? But at the same time... We're all writing to the same fan base, and you don't have to like one more then the other.

You can still like both and not do one or the other any injustice.

I also find that a lot of writers these days just... They don't do it right. Either they end it wrong in the epilogue, or the entire last book is just outrageous. And I try my hardest to make sure that my stories do not seem that desperate.

I don't want to feel like I have to be BIGGER and BETTER. I just have to be satisfying and live up to the expectations while surprising readers and making my fans enjoy my werk.

* * *

**What do you think of current romance in popular book series's?**

Oh wow, the romance killers are very saddening, they break my heart up.

Let's see, you had Suzanne, that took romance and bludgeoned it so badly after book one that it didn't want to come back fer more. Gale was the werst thing imagined by her. Sorry to you Gale fans, but I couldn't stand him from chapter one. He wasn't even a challenge to Peeta, and fer some reason... that made no sense, Katniss kept going back, thinking of Peeta, wanting Peeta, picking Peeta in the end, and just effectively hurting Gale.

Stephanie gave you such great, beautiful romance with New Moon, even kinda Eclipse was alright, and then she sucked all of the romance out completely and imploded her series.

J. K. Rowling kept Harry stuck at an emotional impasse as far as girls were concerned, him and Draco had far more sexual tension then him and Ginny EVER had. He had a seriously retarded sense of romance. 'I love this girl that I don't know because she's exotic and has a generic name, on no, not her. I'm suddenly in love with my best friend's sister, where'd that come from? No, I can't be with her, yes, I can.'

D. J. MacHale had it going great fer the first NINE books, and then with the tenth he just fucking demolished it, nuked the entire romance section of the book and went back to Book 1, Chapter 1. You saw it building, you saw it happening. The chemistry of Mark and Courtney, the love and trust with Bobby and Loor... And then what? They all just changed their minds?

Orson Scott Card, who was prolly too close-minded to put romance in his books, shot every romance around down like a highly skilled assassin. Poor Ender, who lost his balls completely with his first relationship. Peter, falling fer a woman that he had no emotional connections too like... ever. He only redeemed himself with Children of the Mind, by destroying my old fave character, putting my new fave character and him in the same body and putting them together with the only chick I could stand. How fucked is that?

Jim Butcher, who scared you (or at least he scared me) with most of Dresden's romances and broke that poor guy in to pieces. The romance, despite Harry BEING a hopeless romantic, was just not there.

Rick Riordan had a pretty okay amount of romance going on. But it had so much more potential; he just kept Percy innocent. The end was pretty good and I don't think it could've been much different.

And then there was J. R. R. Tolkien, who prolly didn't even know what romance was because he was too obsessed writing badass folk songs. At least he got that right.

I could go on ferever about how much the romance in books these days has just really disappointed me. The only real book out of those that even had a satisfying end that I agreed with whole-heartedly was Percy Jackson. Rick left it open fer potential. The rest just disappointed me to no end.

I've got about five different series's of my own in my mind, that are all planned and plotted. With the ends set, but still able to be altered. And I promise never to disappoint myself, to write off characters fer the lack of drama, to twist people's hearts. All I want to do is make you cry when a main character dies, make you squeal in adoration at the sweet couples that you've pined for fer the past six books, anger you when shit hits the fan, and satisfy you when the main character starts finally shouting at ppl, and being bold.

That's what every writer should aspire to be. Overly satisfying.

* * *

**Enough about other stories, lets talk about Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows.

* * *

**

**So, first question: the relationship you've made between Peeta and Portia is so much stronger then Suzanne Collins showed in The Hunger Games, it's more like Katniss and Cinna now. How did you decide what kind of relationship you were going to go with and are you going to make it even stronger in the next two books?**

I wanted Peeta and Portia to be really close. I also wanted to avoid people thinking that there could be some weird, creepy sexual chemistry there. So I made her more motherly to him. She trusts him, she adores him, and she supports him.

From the get-go, Portia shows Peeta how supportive of him she is, she accepts his motives going into the arena, and she doesn't think to question it.

The relationship is definitely going to grow really strong in book 2 and 3. I always thought Suzanne Collins just completely avoided Portia, no real description of the woman, no real personality, and then a slim death. It was very... Anticlimactic. Sort of like when J. K. Killed Remus and Tonks.

You really didn't feel the sorrow and shock, it was just there in yer face, and you were like... Oh. Because how else do you react to that?

I also really want to do more with Peeta's prep team, I want to have them in book 2 a lot, I need names tho, and I'll be up to it if any of you have suggestions of names, looks, personalities. If not, I'll just make my own of course. But I'd like to expand upon them more.

* * *

**When you wrote the first few chapters there's a part where Peeta refers to himself as the 'boy that burned the bread for her', why call him that and not just 'the boy with the bread'?**

Plain and simple, Peeta's not Katniss. I enjoyed the idea of re-werding a few things in the story, and that was one of the first things that I decided. Peeta hasn't talked to Katniss really about the bread and the most she said about what she called him was 'someone who helped me'.

So I imagine him having some kinda cute title fer his young actions to her as well.

* * *

**In the scene where Peeta washes Haymitch and tucks him in to sleep, he says two names, can you explain why you added that scene and who the second girl 'Esiel' was intended to be?**

Totally, my brother, Will, suggested a scene like this. Albeit kinda vague, he suggested that I add some muttering from Haymitch of past Tributes. That was really all he said, and I just extended upon that. He mentions Maysilee Donner second, and we already know how she is, but Esiel was the one I mentioned that I never truly explained.

Peeta speculates that she's one of Haymitch's tributes that he trained. But I actually intended (in my mind) fer her to have been the very first Tribute that Haymitch trained and advised. The idea was fer the death to have been highly traumatizing to Haymitch, and I imagined her to be just twelve years old.

* * *

**In the scene where Katniss and Peeta have to go in and display their skills to the Game Makers, you actually mentioned them singing the 'drunk song' at the table, "If ever there were a song to sing, I'd sing it and Spirit I drink", where did the idea of this come from?**

In all honesty, it didn't just come out of no where. I had the song stuck in my head often enough, a song that they played in one of the episodes of Taverncast, a drinking song that most people know. "Beer is Good".

* * *

**Throughout most of the chapters, you mention from time to time, little things of Peeta's annoyance with the Capitol and what they do to change Katniss, it can't have been on an accident, why did you do it and what gave you the idea to do it?**

Peeta wasn't raised hating the Capitol nearly as much as Katniss was, I don't imagine. And even if he was, he had no one to talk to about it, no one to help it stir hate in him and build up anger to the people of the Capitol. But in order to make it so that he does, I went along with this little slow-building tangent in Peeta's mind about them changing her eyebrows and her hair, and the makeup and the dresses.

A lot of this will come into play in Catching Fire. I can't say much more then that though. Just that well... Peeta's more comfertable with leg hair then the men of our world are. And why wouldn't he be? I can't imagine the women of District twelve wasting much money on razors and shaving gel.

* * *

**In the third chapter, the infamous scene where Peeta fights with the shower, what gave you the idea for that?**

Simple enough, my brother Will, again. He really gave me a lot of the ideas fer this. He's the only one in my family so far that's read the books. So when I was asking you guys to come up with ideas, he was already scheming some of his own.

* * *

**In Option B, you get Katniss the bow pretty early in the arena, was that a hard decision at all, or did you not even think about it? Was it obvious enough to you to begin with?**

I fought a lot internally on whether to give Katniss the bow in Option B. I was worried mostly, would it mess things up? How could it fit with the Careers below them? I fought a lot about it.

In the end I decided that Katniss would now have Peeta to help protect her and guard from others, I don't think she would've dropped the chance to get it in that case. I also couldn't see them surviving long with the little that Katniss had before.

Who would feed them? So if I wanted them both to live, I had to give her the bow and arrows. It was the only logical choice.

* * *

**When Peeta goes to the girl that's dying at her fire, why didn't he just kill her?**

Collins hints that something happened that was out of Peeta's control. Fox face was Peeta's first kill. Collins may not have said what Peeta did to the girl, ever, but I found it reasonable enough to assume that he just went back to make sure that she _was _dying.

It would've been too far outside of his character to just stick the girl.

* * *

**Why did Cato try to rape Katniss in Option B only? Why not in Option A as well? And why Option B, if only one of them?**

Mostly because I wanted to be different. I didn't want to write two traumatizing rape scenes. Why Option B particularly? I think I chose B mostly because I wrote it first. It seemed to fit well also, because Cato's nerves have been wracked more in this, watching these two get away with so much. He didn't get to punch Peeta around as much, and I think it was driving him to a lot of anger.

I also had someone write in that they questioned why he'd rape her at all, and if his people would look down on him.

At this point I think he was too mad with anger to care. People do things in the arena, it changes you, and I think that at this point he wasn't really thinking rationally.

* * *

**Why did you avoid the actual act of sex in 'The Hunger Games'?**

Well, Peeta is Peeta, it doesn't get much more complicated then that, really. He knows he's an adolescent boy, but he's respectful of women. I don't see him being the kind to just 'jump the gun'. He will treat his woman right. With love, adoration, and respect.

If you didn't get this personality out of him from reading the past what... 13 chapters? Then you obviously haven't read my story all that well, or at all.

He mentions when Haymitch flirts with Effie in chapter 2:

"_He has some serious balls to say something like that to a lady, and I'm about to indulge him in some severe criticism of his poor choice of words when Katniss walks into the room."_

His obvious ability to respect women and the space he should put between them is even more noted in Chapter 6 - Option B when he sleeps in bed with Katniss fer the first time:

"_I would never take advantage of a lady, and I would never do anything wrong. The most that she will get out of me is a boner, which is more-or-less harmless. And as much as I want to, my lips would never go as low as her cheekbones._

_She shivers at my words, probably nervous of me now. Probably because, if I wanted to, I could have my way, I could take advantage of her. But I won't."_

And also in Chapter 9 - Option B:

"_I'm not ashamed at all, not even a little afraid. But you're a lady. And I plan to treat you so. A lady should be respected, and treated with delicacy."_

From that, I think pretty much anyone can conclude that Peeta does not plan to have sex with Katniss until they're married, most likely.

* * *

**How do you plan to play out Gale Hawthorn's role in your versions of Catching Fire and Mockingjay?**

Pretty much the way it should've been. In my Hunger-verse, Katniss is already deep enough in love with Peeta in both Option A and Option B. Which leaves Gale with what exactly? A lot of pent up anger.

I'll go ahead and say it, I hate Gale. He's my most hated character. I can't stand him at all, more then Snow. But I'm going to be awesome and fight the urge to kill him off early.

We need something fer drama, don't we?

You'll see Gale's reaction to Peeta within the first chapter of Catching Fire, maybe even within the first page or 2. I can tell you this much, he's not going to congratulate them on a safe return, that's fer sure.

You can always expect from me the way someone would truly react.

The way I see it, one of them isn't going to be happy. Peeta's been in love with Katniss since the day he met her, when he was like 4 or 5. So he _technically _had first dibs.

But Gale has been close to Katniss since just after she got the bread from Peeta. Which I find quite ironic. So Gale knows her, and has helped her a lot. Where maybe he helped her more in quantity, it's Peeta's bread that gave her the ability to ever meet Gale. So there's that to factor in as well.

Which one is more deserving? Who knows? Who can argue that?

But I promise that it will be amusing, painful, sad, and a fight. All the way to the end. That's how I like it.

* * *

**Original Option B, Peeta's fight with Marvel of District 1.**

I follow, stumbling, but just before we reach the river I'm hit from behind in my calf.

I collapse, pain reeling through my left leg and I let out a loud shout. It's the boy from District one.

"There you are," he stares at me, "Lover boy."

I kick out and catch his knee, breaking it backwards and turn to run.

He screams in pain, "Get back here, District twelve!"

_Like I'm that stupid_? I keep running away from him. A few other booms, not cannons sound and I fall to the ground as my vision wavers. My sight is blacking out. Was the spear poisoned or something?

I looked at my leg and gasped, there was a large forming puddle of blood already below me. I pull off my jacket and over shirt, struggle to tie it up, and then I really black out.

When I wake up, there's an angel in front of me, feeding me food.

She smiles, and I feel my heart flip warmly in my chest. She kisses me softly and I blink to see her better.

"Katniss?" I ask, my throat raw.

"About time," she says.

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a week."

I sit up in shock, "What! A week?"

"Careful," she whispers, "We're in a tree."

"How?"

She smiles, "It wasn't easy."

"Yeah," I say as I lay back down and look around us at the other trees, "So, what all have I missed?"

"A lot."

"Quick sum up?"

"Well," she takes a breath, "I blew up the Career's supplies. Cato killed the boy from District 3. Then I found you, and got you up in a tree, not this one. I searched for Rue. She–"

"Is she with Thresh?" I ask.

"No," Katniss's eyes water, "Rue is dead. Killed by the District one boy. So, I killed him. There was a grouping at the cornucopia that I went to, to get the cure of the poison you had in you. The girl from two is dead, Thresh is dead. So I've been taking care of you until now."

"Who's left?"

"Cato killed Fox face."

"Cato? Fox face?"

Katniss nodded, "Cato, the boy from two. Fox face is from four."

"Oh, and he killed Thresh too?"

"Yeah."

"So, that leaves...?"

Katniss shakes her head, "Just Cato and us."

I shiver a bit, "The Game Makers must be really patient."

"Not really," Katniss whispers, "Cato only killed Thresh last night. I went out hunting today. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I say thinking about it now and she hands me some fish and a rabbit leg, "So, what's the plan?"

Katniss shrugs, "I don't want to wait too long. Or they'll force us together. Cato is probably hunting for us already."

"I've missed so much."

"You were disabled, don't worry, you're awake now. And this part is the most important," Katniss packed up while I ate and then we both climbed down from the tree.

"Where to?" I asked when my feet hit the ground.

Katniss takes my hand in preparation to leave the area, "Well, we need to find him before he finds us."

"Too late."

I freeze up to see Cato, his sword resting on his shoulder.

Katniss strings an arrow and I grab out my dagger. Her arrow hits him in the chest and bounces off.

"Armor," she hisses and moves to string another arrow.

Cato comes at us an I move forward, using my dagger to catch his arms and swing over him to get him up in a headlock.

His hands go up to my arm and he kicks out, his foot slamming into Katniss's chest and she falls back, her head hitting a rock. She collapses to the ground and doesn't move.

"Katniss!"

Cato runs backwards and slams my back into a large rock.

I tighten my hold but we slide to the ground.

Cato takes his sword up and stabs it into my upper left thigh. The blade goes through my leg and pins me to the forest floor.

"No!" I shout as he moves to Katniss, weaponless.

* * *

**More mature scene from the thirteenth chapter, Peeta and Katniss on the train.**

My hands wrapped around her slim waist and I thrust our hips together again, her soft breath hitched against my ear and I kissed her lips. My hands traveled down and feathered over the fabric of the dress still on her waist, over where it rumpled around her hips and I had to fight to stop it there.

She was probably wet, probably really wet. I lowered my body and lifted one of her legs, the slick of the hairless skin bothered me more then I cared to admit, but I adored it none the less. I took her heel in my palm and licked over her ankle, ghosted hot breath over her hamstring, kissed up her calve and knee, started nipping with teeth and tongue at her inner thigh. It was here that her breathing became almost silent, that her hands in my hair urged me higher, just a bit higher, they begged me.

I wanted to, and I fought it, kissed just shy of her underwear, glancing up enough to see the dampness, the darkened pink of her panties, and like a true gentleman, ignored it.

I moved back up her body and heard her sigh in annoyance, she stared into my eyes with want.

"Yes?" I breathed huskily against her face.

"Please," she begged me, and I felt my member throb at her plea.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

She took my right hand and started lowering it down her hips, I struggled against it, but she whined again, "Just a bit, please."

I bit my lips and stared into her eyes, "Alright, but just through your underwear."

She smiled mischievously and nodded, "That's all I ask."

I wriggled my wrist from her fingers and kissed her softly, then I moved my entire body downward, pressed my cheek to her stomach and lifted my fingers up her thighs.

If this wasn't something I'd fantasized a million and a half times then I wasn't a man. The very scent of her was driving my mind from logic, rationalization, and principles, to an area I didn't want to explore until my ring was on her finger.

She needed this, I wanted it, and technically I'd agreed with anything over the clothes. _This was over the clothes_, I rationalized, _what? It was_.

I pressed my index finger to the fabric, felt the wet of it, heard her sigh in relief. I rubbed it down, over the crease, I pressed two fingers now, harder, rubbed softly and she moaned in appreciation. The underwear creased against my fingers and I shoved them inward despite the fabric.

The scent coming from her made me regret saying no to having sex for only a moment. But I stilled myself and pleasured her, my hand tense, fingers rubbing into her soft flesh, eyes staring up to her's that were staring down at me. I palmed the underwear, then slowed down and stopped finally.

I pulled the dress back down over her thighs, kissed her lips and face, kissed her brow and ears. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she breathed out as her chest heaved, her perfect breasts bouncing with her torso.

I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair, "Any time," I promise her.

She curls up close to my chest then, and sleeps.

You will see something like this in Catching Fire, maybe even a good deal of it. My story is rated 'M' fer a reason, and starting of the series of chapters with Peeta jacking off was no coincidence.

So expect mature stuff like this a lot in Catching Fire and MockingJay, if it gets REALLY graphic, let me know if yer uncomfertable, and if it's NOT AS GRAPHIC AS YOU WANT, you can also let me know that. ^_~ But take this as an... Hmm, an even middle fer me.

* * *

**The Catching Fire Title?**

Painted Words, Piercing Paragraphs.

There you go, that's it. ^^

* * *

**Catching Fire Opening?**

_Finally, omg, I been waiting fer this point, this may or may not be the very beginning, but some is written, so here you go, read, drool, enjoy (either way, have a cup of yaoi):_

I let the breath out silently, feel my arms numb with it, my chest tighten up despite that it should've loosened instead. And then I release the arrow with it.

The rabbit is struck before I can even blink and is thrown through the wet leaves of the forest floor as the blade of the arrow hits it directly in it's side. The small body is slung like a rag doll, lifeless, incapable of struggle or disagreement against my attack. I'm glad that it's died quickly. and I hear Katniss's smile, though it has no sound, just before she lets out a soft laugh.

We drop from the tree to collect my first kill. The pride that fills me is almost overwhelming and Katniss kneels to take care of the small creature before she puts it into her hunting bag.

When she turns to me, her grin is wide and heartfelt.

She lets out a soft, proud chuckle as she wraps her arms around my waist in a hug, "You did perfect–"

"Not in the eye," I start to argue as I hug back.

"Shush," she says as she pulls away and rubs her nose against mine for warmth, "You did great, Peeta."

"Thank you," I take her hand in mine as we start off finally, "After so much practice, I'm glad I actually have gotten to this point."

We tuck the bows and arrows away in the hollow log that she's been keeping them in for years, and then we start the trek back to her old home. It's still early in the morning for us, but we take from the forest anyways, the traps have all been reset, and we've managed to pull in more food then usual.

She stares at me with a smoldering look, and I know what she intends it to be taken as. Allowance. Or maybe... Request?

As we fold together on the bed in her old room, I take her up into my arms protectively, kiss the flesh of her neck, tangle my legs with her's.

She moans against me as we warm together. My hands slide patiently over her cold thighs, the front of my teeth nip at the flesh of her calves, sucking to redden the skin. I untie the boots, strip them from her feet. Her back arches against the bed as I pull the damp pants from her legs, run my fingers through the soft hair of them and worship her for a moment.

I pull the wet socks from her feet and kiss the soles of them, massage warmth into them with my large palms, I kiss her ankle and do the same to the other leg.

Her face is heated, red, and she watches me closely as I take my time, working up her legs patiently.

The zipper of my jacket brushes her leg as I lean over her to kiss her thigh and she shivers, "Peeta," she protests.

I sit up, shift out of my jacket as it sticks to my sweater and then bend my body over her's again, kissing her lips this time, raising her shirt, pulling up her bra and kneading at her firm breasts with my mouth and palms.

Her breathing is labored and hitches at times, she's sweating already, and her hand tangles up in my hair, "Peeta."

I pull away for a moment, manage my pants halfway down to my knees, just enough to give her the feel of the fabric of my boxers against her flesh. Her gray eyes stare up at me through the lust that fogs them, she begs me with them.

I've only been so bold once before, on the train home from the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, and we normally don't get too physical. She knows what kind of man I am. But I want this, just a little bit for now, I think I've deserved it. I've been good enough.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Yeah, bam, how about that? More then you expected?

I hope that keeps you all calm and controlled fer the next week. Or... Maybe under a cold stream of water fer the next thirty mins or so?

Thank you all so much fer yer support, Chapter 1 of Painted Words, Piercing Paragraphs will be up next week on Tuesday.

I have enjoyed writing The Hunger Games, will miss it, but it's time to move on to the next part peoples. This fanfic was very much embraced by the Hunger Games community and I love all of you.

A big hug to those of you that have been here through it all, a big hug to the newbies as well. Thanks fer yer kind werds. And I hope that all of you follow along to the next two parts as we delve further into Peeta's mind and the building relationship between him and Katniss.

And now I sign out, time to get ready fer PWPP, once more, with feeling. I won't destroy the romance and tension, I promise. I'll make it better. ^_~

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Final Note:**

NOW I CAN CLICK THAT BUTTON THAT SAYS COMPLETE, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA. I win. ^^


	24. Sequel Note

Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Some of you see it, some of you don't.

The first chapter of **Piercing Words, Painted Paragraphs** is up here:

_(dub dub dub dot fanfiction)_.net/s/6706607/1/

Read on an enjoy, thank you all fer the support!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	25. Late Review Responses

**Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Anonymous Review Response**

* * *

** To Katniss and Peeta are THE OTP:**

Yer absolutely right. It was Burdge-bug. I actually sent her a note on DeviantArt, letting her know. I just love all of her Hunger Games art. And it helps that she draws other books I love, so that's one of the main reasons I wanted to check it out. ^^

Thank you so much fer reviewing and enjoying my fic! There's plenty more.

~KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
